A l'aube d'une nouvelle vie
by Katkitten4
Summary: Suite de la fic "Larmes du ciel, larmes du coeur". Le bonheur se profile dans la vie de Jane, de Lisbon et de Sarah, et cette seconde chance risque de changer leur vie à tout jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'aimerais avant tout vous remercier pour vos reviews sur mes fics notamment Sssssy, R, Legend automne, Asalia. Vos commentaires m'ont énormément touchée, et j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira tout autant même si certaines choses seront OOC, pour la simple et bonne raison que Heller ne s'est jamais penché sur certains aspects développés dans ma fic. J'espère que ca ne vous dégoutera pas pour autant !

Je précise que, comme pour la fic précédente, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sarah, et d'autres que vous découvrirez au fil de l'histoire!

* * *

**POV de Sarah**

« Sarah, dépêche-toi ou tu devras prendre le bus ! » cria Maman du bas des escaliers.

Dévalant les marches, je la rejoignis, déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue, attrapai mon sac de déjeuner et grimpai dans la voiture.

Voilà ce qu'était ma vie depuis que je vivais chez Teresa. Aujourd'hui était un jour anniversaire : cela faisait 6 mois. 6 mois. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir franchir le traumatisme de la mort de ma mère aussi vite. Bien sûr, j'avais conscience que le bonheur était tout sauf stable. Mais Teresa, à force de paroles et d'amour, avait su m'aider à surmonter cette douleur. Certes Maman me manquait énormément mais les marques d'affection de Teresa comblaient partiellement ce vide, bien que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Elle me déposa devant le lycée, comme chaque matin.

- Je ne serai peut-être pas là ce soir, tout dépendra s'il y a un meurtre ou non. Je t'appelle de toute façon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Passe le bonjour à Jane pour moi, ajoutai-je dans un sourire explicite, celui-ci s'agrandit quand je la vis rougir. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je fermai la portière.

Jane. Six mois que je vivais avec Maman et six mois qu'il tenait sa promesse, étant auprès d'elle pour la soutenir, pour la conseiller. Il était là, tout simplement.

Les premiers jours n'avaient pas été faciles pour Maman. Il lui avait fallu apprendre à accepter ce qui s'était produit, tout en assimilant l'idée que cela ne faisait pas d'elle une moitié de femme. Jane avait su trouver les mots, Grace, Rigsby et Cho lui avaient apporté leur soutien, et moi, j'aimais penser que je lui avais apporté l'affection nécessaire. Elle avait refusé un temps de consulter un psy, mais Jane avait finalement réussi à la convaincre.

Ils me faisaient rire tous les deux, on aurait dit deux ados amoureux qui n'osaient l'avouer aux autres. Un jour, j'avais demandé à Maman pourquoi Jane déclinait chacune de mes invitations à sortir tous les trois le week-end. La raison tenait en deux mots, en un nom : Red John. Jane ne voulait pas que ce tueur psychopathe apprenne sa relation avec Teresa au risque de la mettre en danger. Il ne voulait pas la perdre aussi. Pourtant, son visage souriant quand il voyait Maman le trahissait aux yeux de tous. Un inconnu l'aurait deviné.

Bien qu'elle ne me le dise pas, je savais qu'elle souffrait de ne pouvoir vivre cette relation au grand jour. Bien sûr, au CBI il était évident qu'ils ne devaient rien dire, les relations étant interdites, mais elle aurait aimé partir quelques jours, comme une vraie famille. Malgré cela, elle profitait de chaque moment avec lui, et je m'arrangeais pour dormir assez souvent chez une amie afin de les laisser seuls.

Je souris en repensant à ce matin où je les avais surpris au lit tous les deux. Jane avait seulement calmé les cauchemars de Maman comme je le lui avais demandé, mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à les trouver l'un si près de l'autre. Depuis lors, je frappais à la porte avant d'entrer.

Au fond de moi, j'espérais de tout cœur que ce Red John soit rapidement appréhendé afin qu'ils puissent être heureux l'un et l'autre, sans avoir à se cacher. D'après Maman, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Ces derniers jours, ils avaient rassemblé assez d'indices pouvant les aider à identifier Red John. L'étau se resserrait.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir ! Je suis contente que vous aimez, mais je crois qu'avec ce chapitre, ainsi qu'avec celui qui suivra, vous allez me détester! Bref, je vous laisse lire ! Par contre petite précision importante: il est fort possible que, par la suite, ma fic soit OOC, Heller n'ayant jamais traité ce genre de sujet. J'espère malgré tout que vous aimerez :)_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**POV de Lisbon **

Arrivée au bureau, je constatai l'absence de Jane. Encore. Depuis que nous avions trouvé les dernières informations nous permettant de restreindre la liste des suspects pouvant être Red John, il ne quittait presque plus son grenier, et les disputes entre nous étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Je me doutais que son côté vengeur reprenait le dessus, mais j'osais croire que, pour l'équipe, pour Sarah et pour moi― pour nous― il ne ferait rien qui puisse l'amener en prison… ou pire.

Devant Sarah, nous donnions le change, lui faisant croire que tout allait bien. Jane y excellait, et je n'avais qu'à approuver. Cependant, notre relation se dégradait. Il devenait plus taciturne, ne venait plus sur le terrain. J'avais la sensation de retrouver le Jane des premiers temps. Son regard n'abritait plus aucune chaleur, seulement un éclat qui m'effrayait. Nous avions déjà parlé de ce qui se passerait, bien avant que nous ne soyons plus proches, pourtant, je souhaitais ardemment qu'une fois le moment venu, il abandonne et laisse la justice s'en occuper.

Cette situation me pesait. L'ombre de Red John planait constamment sur nous, que ce soit au travail ou dehors. Rares étaient les nuits où il ne partait pas à l'aube, rares étaient les marques d'affection devant Sarah. Même envers elle, il agissait presque comme un inconnu, il n'osait l'étreindre en public, voulant à tout prix lui épargner une souffrance qui ne se produirait peut-être jamais. Je pensais qu'avec de la patience, il aurait réussi à s'ouvrir, à avancer. J'en étais venue à croire qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment, qu'il n'était là que par pitié. Pourtant, je savais que je me trompais quand son regard se posait sur moi. Certes, il ne m'avait jamais dit « je t'aime », mais ce qui se passait entre nous parlait pour lui. Moi non plus je n'avais pu lui dire ces trois mots. J'avais essayé un soir, alors que nous étions tous deux allongés dans le canapé devant un film dont le générique de fin s'étalait sur une musique douce. J'avais tenté de le lui dire, et, face à son regard pénétrant, je m'étais tue, incapable de trouver les mots. « Ce n'est pas le bon moment » avait-il alors prononcé dans un sourire avant de m'embrasser et de m'étreindre un peu plus contre lui, c'était si simple de laisser le silence parler pour nous. Il savait et savait que je savais. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Pour l'instant.

« Patron, je peux vous parler ? » Cho se tenait à ma porte, toujours aussi stoïque. Je relevais cependant une certaine inquiétude dans le timbre de sa voix. Ou peut-être devenais-je trop paranoïaque avec toute cette histoire. D'un geste de la main, je l'invitai à entrer et à s'installer sur le siège face à mon bureau, qu'il déclina.

Quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sortît, me laissant désemparée.

Que devais-je faire ?

Que devais-je faire ? Cette question me hantait encore alors que je montais les marches me menant au grenier. Si je le lui disais, il irait se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir, tandis qu'en gardant le silence, je pouvais l'épargner. Lui mentir ne serait pas aisé, il le saurait, je devais tenter. Je pouvais mettre cela sur le compte de notre dernière dispute, quitte à ce qu'il m'en veuille par la suite. Je faisais ça pour lui. Pour que le « nous » futur ne soit pas seulement hypothétique.

Frappant deux coups discrets, j'attendis une réponse qui ne vint pas, puis ouvris finalement la porte et entrai. Jane était là, allongé sur son lit de fortune, les mains croisés sur sa poitrine. Doucement, je m'approchai, et m'assis près de lui. Je me doutais qu'il ne dormait pas, et profitai malgré tout de l'opportunité que j'avais pour l'observer.

- Cessez ça tout de suite Lisbon ! Fit-il dans un sourire sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Cela vous perturbe ? Rétorquai-je en souriant à mon tour, consciente qu'en détendant l'atmosphère, il me serait plus facile de lui parler.

- Ce serait plutôt toi qui serais troublée, non ? Interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant, ancrant son regard au mien, un regard pénétrant, celui qu'il utilisait toujours pour me déstabiliser. En quelques secondes, il réussit à me faire tourner la tête, rougissante.

Je le haïssais quand il faisait ça, quand il utilisait ses charmes pour mieux m'atteindre. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Loin de là. Tout heureux, il se mit sur le bord du lit, sa jambe frôlant la mienne.

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Il faut qu'on parle, lançai-je, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Oh, quand tu as ce ton là, c'est que c'est grave.

Il s'installa un peu mieux, alors que je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, laissant le silence prendre possession de la pièce.

**POV de Jane **

J'ignorais ce qu'elle avait à m'annoncer, mais cela semblait présager une énième dispute. J'étais difficilement abordable et supportable ces derniers temps, et Teresa en faisait les frais malgré moi. Une part de moi voulait la protéger, profiter de cette nouvelle chance, de ce nouveau bonheur. L'autre part, quant à elle, se souvenait de la promesse faite, et que je me devais d'honorer. Je m'avançai, me plaçant juste derrière elle, et posai mes mains sur ses avant-bras.

- Ecoute, je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent pour toi, ni très agréable dernièrement, mais si tu es venue ici pour qu'on parle de ça, d'accord. C'est une mauvaise passe, et je…

- On sait qui est Red John.

Frappé de stupeur, j'ôtai mes mains de sa peau, comme si celle-ci me brûlait. J'avais mal entendu, c'était ça, juste un problème de compréhension. Or, en m'attardant sur la fenêtre, je distinguai le reflet grave et triste de Teresa. Ainsi donc, j'avais bien compris. Red John n'était plus un inconnu. A cette pensée, une rage indescriptible s'empara de moi, le désir de vengeance refit surface, et je serrai les poings.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour tout le monde! Merci pour les reviews ;)_**

**_ Sssssy: oui, ton petit coeur va être mis à mal dans les prochains chapitres :hug: mais rassure-toi, ça ne durera pas... quoique... ^^ _**

**_ La petite folle: tu vas voir comment cela évoluera au fil des chapitres ;) _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**POV de Lisbon **

- Qui est-ce ? S'enquit-il durement.

- Jane… soupirai-je d'un air las, ne lui faisant pas face pour autant.

- Qui, Lisbon ?! Cria-t-il en me tournant vers lui.

D'abord surprise par son attitude, je repris contenance, et supportai son regard sans fléchir.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir ? Tu te précipiteras chez lui et le tueras ! Et qui devra t'arrêter ? Moi ! Je ne peux pas Jane. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt sont en route avec des renforts.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça Teresa ? Pourquoi ?

Il y avait cette note de désespoir, de pitié et de douleur qui ne pouvaient me rendre insensible. Je pouvais lutter contre les pires criminels, rester de glace devant les remords des coupables lors des interrogatoires, mais j'étais faible face à lui.

- Parce que je… Tu sais pourquoi !

- Tu sais que je dois le faire, reprit-il plus doucement, serrant un peu plus mon bras. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je leur dois ça. Laisse-moi tenir ma promesse.

- Jane… je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un assassin à ton tour.

- Très bien. Je vais utiliser autre chose alors.

Il se rapprocha de moi, ses yeux se faisant plus perçants que jamais. Il ne cherchait pas à m'hypnotiser, juste à analyser, à percer le secret que je gardais pour épargner sa vie. Puis, lentement, il nomma les sept suspects que nous avions. Guettant la moindre réaction de ma part. L'un d'eux serait Red John, et je ne devais pas y penser, sans quoi il le saurait. Je tenais bon, espérant qu'il oublie l'un des noms. Je mettais toutes mes forces dans la parfaite immobilité, tentai même de ne plus rien entendre. En vain. Vint enfin son nom, en sixième position. Il relâcha son emprise, et son regard se fit dur. L'océan de ses yeux était déchaîné, une tempête l'habitait, et j'étais contrainte à la braver.

Il prit sa veste et l'arme qu'il cachait dans une boîte.

- Où vas-tu ? Lançai-je.

Idiote, pensais-je, tu le sais.

Sans un regard en arrière, il franchit la porte, et je pus enfin reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Je me précipitai à sa suite, dévalant les escaliers, et m'arrêtai près de l'ascenseur à ses côtés. Il appuyait frénétiquement sur le bouton, espérant que l'habitacle arrive plus vite. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien, il prit la direction des escaliers.

En désespoir de cause, je le retins par la manche.

- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie, murmurai-je.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, la caressa timidement sans lâcher mon regard, et souffla :

- Je _dois_ le faire. Pour elles.

« Pour elles », deux mots qui me mirent brusquement en colère.

- Ce n'est pas pour elles que tu le fais, mais pour toi ! Déclarai-je d'une voix froide. Elles sont mortes, Jane ! Que tu le tues ne les ramènera pas et ne t'enlèvera pas la culpabilité que tu ressens !

Sa mâchoire se contracta, il écarta ma main, et s'interrompit en entendant le ding de l'ascenseur. Il courut vers celui-ci et stoppa brutalement en voyant l'équipe sortir.

Je me tenais un peu en retrait et, en croisant le regard de Cho, je compris. Ils n'avaient pu avoir Red John en vie. « Je suis désolé, vieux lança maladroitement Rigsby, on n'a pas eu le choix. Il allait tirer sur Grace. »

Je serrai les poings, m'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume. Inquiète, je fixais le dos de Jane qui semblait être tendu à l'extrême. Il allait exploser, je le pressentais. D'une voix blanche, je demandai à l'équipe de rejoindre l'open-space. Chacun acquiesça. Jane entra sans un mot dans l'ascenseur, ses yeux rivés aux miens.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Le voir.

- Il est mort.

- Je veux m'en assurer.

- Patrick…

Surprise de sa part. Je ne l'avais appelé qu'une fois par son prénom. Une seule fois. Je venais d'y mettre mon cœur, ma douleur, mon amour. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser, pas maintenant, pas à cause de _lui_.

- Tu m'as trahi Teresa. Et je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse à cause de toi. Plus rien n'est possible.

Je perçus le reproche dans sa voix, et ne pus empêcher les larmes de s'accumuler au coin des yeux. La lourde porte en fer se referma sur lui, sur un regard accusateur empli de douleur et de détresse.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, perdue. Encore ce cauchemar. Depuis quelques jours, je ne cessais de faire ce mauvais rêve, que ce soit la nuit ou au milieu de la journée quand je m'assoupissais sur mon canapé ou mon bureau. Les affaires s'étant enchaînées dernièrement, j'avais accumulé un retard de sommeil considérable.

Cette affaire sur Red John me travaillait beaucoup plus que je ne l'imaginais. Jane venait de réduire la liste des suspects à cinq, et non à sept comme dans mon rêve, ce qui, en soi, était censé me rassurer. Jetant un œil autour de moi, je remarquai le dossier sur lequel je m'étais endormie et souris. Le dernier dossier de la pile que je n'avais pas eu le temps de boucler hier, Jane ayant insisté pour que je rentre. Malgré les mots durs que nous avions l'un pour l'autre ces derniers jours, il prenait soin de moi.

M'étirant, je sentis un vêtement glisser que j'attrapai avant qu'il ne tombe. La veste de Jane. Dans un sourire, charmée par cette délicate attention, je me levai, et sortis afin de prendre un café. Mais avant, je choisis de m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son canapé. Il était là, allongé à dormir, et comme chaque fois que je le voyais ainsi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer avec tendresse. En détaillant ses traits, les images de mon cauchemar revinrent en force, me formant un nœud dans la gorge.

Jusqu'ici je n'avais pas pu lui en parler, seul le psy était au courant. Il avait réussi à me tirer les vers du nez lors d'une séance éprouvante quelques heures seulement après la résolution d'une enquête sur la mort de deux adolescentes. Il m'avait vivement conseillé de me confier à des amis ou à Jane, mais j'avais conscience qu'aborder ce produit de mon inconscient nous mènerait à évoquer Red John et sa vengeance. Il était malheureusement nécessaire d'aborder ce sujet. Et vite. Réussirais-je à le convaincre d'abandonner sa vengeance ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

- Arrêtez de réfléchir, je vous l'ai déjà dit, cela finira par mettre le feu à votre cerveau, lança soudain Jane, les yeux toujours clos.

- Vous l'éteindrez, répliquai-je en souriant.

Il se redressa, me fixa, puis s'assit et tapota la place libre à ses côtés. Jetant un œil à Grace et Cho qui semblaient n'avoir rien vu, j'acceptai son offre, et soupirai.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien.

- Lisbon…, me reprit-il.

Regardant de nouveau l'équipe, Rigsby étant entretemps revenu de la cuisine, je répondis sans fixer mon regard sur lui.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Mais… pas ici, murmurai-je.

- Au grenier ?

Secouant la tête, je me levai, soufflant « à la maison », me fis un café et retournai dans mon bureau. Il ne me suivrait pas, pas cette fois. Il me fallait trouver le courage nécessaire pour lui parler. Sans m'y attarder plus que cela, je me remis au travail.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde ! Mon chapitre 4 étant petit je poste aujourd'hui le 4 et le 5 !

Sssssy, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review (tu es la seule à avoir commenté le dernier chapitre) Disons qu'il y aura deux discussions ;) une dans ce chapitre et le prochain, et une autre dans le chapitre 6 ! Merci encore de ta fidélité!

* * *

**POV de Jane**

Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis quelques jours. Les cauchemars avaient recommencé. Etait-ce le même qu'à son retour de l'hôpital ? J'en doutais. Elle avait refusé de l'évoquer, tout comme elle changeait de sujet lorsque je tentais d'aborder l'après Red John. Notre relation n'avait rien changé à mon envie de vengeance, mais il fallait que nous en discutions. Chaque conversation finissait en dispute ces derniers temps, et je m'en voulais de la faire souffrir.

Au fur et à mesure que nous roulions vers l'appartement― je l'avais jugé bien trop épuisée pour prendre le volant, et ce malgré ses contestations― je la sentais de plus en plus tendue. Hésitant, je caressai délicatement sa main du pouce. Elle sourit, et étreignit ma main en réponse.

A peine rentrés dans l'appartement, Teresa prépara une énième tasse de café et une de thé. Habituellement, c'est moi qui la lui préparais alors qu'elle se douchait puis s'installait, les cheveux à peine secs, sur le canapé. Nous passions généralement la soirée sur le canapé, le silence nous englobant, nous satisfaisant de la présence de l'autre, nous délectant de l'instant présent, rien de plus.

L'appartement était calme, Sarah devait sûrement être chez une de ses amies. Parfait, nous pouvions donc discuter sans être interrompus.

Elle me tendit une des tasses, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à sa place habituelle, sa boisson entre les mains. Nous laissâmes le silence s'inviter durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que je le brise.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses dormir avec ce café, lançai-je en esquissant un sourire.

- Je n'arriverai pas à dormir de toute façon.

- Encore ces cauchemars ?

Elle acquiesça, avalant une gorgée.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- J'ai une impression de déjà-vu, répliquai-je légèrement dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère…

- Jane…

Espoir déçu à en croire le ton de sa voix. Elle semblait chercher les mots qui sonneraient justes.

- Je sais que nous n'avons jamais vraiment abordé le sujet depuis que nous sommes… enfin… depuis que nous nous … fréquentons, mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui il est temps.

Le silence qui était peu léger s'alourdit encore. Elle était celle qui devait faire le premier pas, bien que j'eusse deviné l'objet de cette conversation. Nous ne pouvions continuer sans faire face à l'obstacle le plus difficile à franchir.

- Avant tout, reprit-elle en posant sa tasse, promets-moi deux choses. Ne m'interromps pas et… ne t'énerve pas.

- Teresa, tu sais très bien que je ne peux te promettre ça.

- S'il te plaît. Jane.

Elle semblait si vulnérable, si fragile en cet instant que je lui aurais promis tout ce qu'elle aurait demandé. Je hochai la tête, et l'invitai silencieusement à continuer. Et ce qui suivit ne fut pas ce que j'attendais.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV de Lisbon **

Les minutes s'égrainèrent, il ne bougea pas, ne dit rien. Sans mot, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, observant la ville illuminée. Le spectacle était magnifique, mais il n'avait que peu d'importance ce soir. L'avis de Jane m'était primordial, et j'osais espérer qu'il ne s'emporterait pas. Cependant, à mesure que le temps passait, mon espoir s'étiolait. Soudain, je le sentis se lever, et frissonnai sous le toucher de ses doigts sur mes avant-bras. Comme dans ce songe, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Doucement, il posa sa tête au creux de mon épaule, et prit finalement la parole.

- Ainsi, tu as peur que je t'abandonne à cause de ton acte ?

Question rhétorique, bien évidemment. Mon cauchemar parlait de lui-même, et Jane n'était pas mentaliste pour rien.

- Si j'agissais comme dans ce rêve, hasardai-je, me pardonnerais-tu ? Sincèrement.

Soupir de sa part.

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Tu sais à quel point je tiens à cette promesse. Je ne pourrai vivre pleinement tant que Red John ne sera plus une menace pour personne. Je refuse que tu prennes le moindre risque pour moi, Teresa. Cette histoire ne te concerne pas.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, il ne s'énervait pas, avait parlé de cela comme on parle de ce que l'on va faire lors du week-end prochain. Il y avait de nouveau ce détachement qui me faisait peur.

- Je suis impliquée depuis notre rencontre, et Red John ne s'est pas attaqué à moi.

- Pour l'instant Teresa. Pour l'instant. Tu es la pièce maîtresse dans son jeu macabre. Qu'y a-t-il de pire pour un homme si ce n'est perdre la personne sans laquelle il ne peut vivre ? A côté de cela, la mort n'est rien.

Jane n'avait pas besoin de me dire « je t'aime » ces mots étaient la plus belle déclaration qui soit.

Troublée, je me retournai, me retrouvant de ce fait dans ses bras. J'ancrai mon regard au sien, et distinguai cette lueur de tendresse bien trop rare ces derniers temps.

- Il ne s'en prendra pas à moi pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il sait que je suis la seule à pouvoir te raisonner.

- Teresa…

- Pourquoi prendrait-il le risque de me blesser maintenant alors qu'il en a eu l'occasion au long de ces dix dernières années ? Que je sois, comme tu le dis, la « pièce maîtresse » n'y change rien.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, avoua-t-il dans un souffle quasi inaudible.

Touchée plus que jamais, je me blottis contre lui, murmurant « moi non plus ». Jane venait de se dévoiler, deux fois en moins d'une minute.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci beaucoup pour vos messages qui me font très plaisir ! Je sais que je ne devais pas poster avant la semaine prochaine, mais il y a un chapitre que j'ai vraiment hâte de vous faire lire, un chapitre qui sera peut-être OOC mais qui me plaît beaucoup. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de poster un peu plus vite jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à "ce" chapitre, et, comme je continue d'écrire cette fiction en même temps, j'aurai toujours de l'avance ;) Voici donc le nouveau chapitre:

* * *

**POV de Jane**

Cette nuit-là je ne dormais pas. J'écoutais chaque bruit, observais Teresa, et pensais à tout ce qui s'était dit. Elle semblait sereine, aucun cauchemar n'était venu la hanter. Me parler avait sans doute été la clé pour retrouver le sommeil. Elle souffrait de cette situation, je l'avais compris depuis longtemps, mais son mauvais rêve me prouvait que c'était assez sérieux, et, qu'à trop vouloir la protéger en mettant une certaine distance, je risquais de la perdre tout autant. Avant que le réveil ne sonne, je me détachai de son corps avec précaution et descendis. Elle avait peur que je ne l'abandonne, et, depuis six mois, je ne faisais que ça chaque matin. Je la laissais seule dans ce lit, et n'avais même pas le courage d'attendre qu'elle se réveille pour partir. Mais pas ce matin. Il me fallait être vigilant, certes, mais aujourd'hui, je voulais la rassurer et lui montrer ma sincérité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je déposai une tasse fumante ainsi qu'une tartine sur sa table de chevet. Le soleil se levait, et ses rayons dardaient les cheveux de Teresa, leur donnant une couleur particulière. Ce matin encore, à la voir ainsi, je me jugeais indigne d'elle. Elle était forte et juste, j'étais faible et assoiffé de vengeance, elle était la lumière et j'étais l'ombre. Comment deux êtres si opposés, comment deux être tels que nous pouvaient s'attirer et… s'aimer ? Je ne doutais pas de ses sentiments envers moi. Il y avait longtemps que je les connaissais. Quant aux miens… J'avais fait tout mon possible pour les repousser, les enterrer afin de nous protéger, me concentrant sur ma promesse devenue le but de ma vie. Pourtant, tout avait changé. Je n'étais plus capable de lutter contre ça. Je me devais cependant de le faire une dernière fois, pour la protéger.

Sarah avait rouvert une porte que je pensais avoir condamné. Elle avait joué un rôle déterminant dans l'évolution de ma relation avec Lisbon, et pour cela, je ne pouvais que l'en remercier. Je n'étais sans doute pas prêt à m'engager totalement dans cette relation amoureuse tant que Red John ne serait pas rayé de la carte. Il était le seul obstacle à mon bonheur. A _notre_ bonheur.

J'éteignis l'alarme du réveil, et me penchai vers la belle endormie, butinant son cou pour enfin déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je la sentis sourire, et accentuai le baiser.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Jane, soupira-t-elle une fois que j'eus mis fin à cette caresse.

Elle se redressa brusquement, fronçant les sourcils, jeta un regard au réveil, puis à moi, et de nouveau vers les chiffres du cadran.

- Jane qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Tu n'es pas contente que je reste ? Demandai-je dans un sourire.

- Si, mais d'habitude, tu…

- Je sais, mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu envie de ne pas agir comme d'habitude, la coupai-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Mais Red John ?

- Tu veux vraiment parler de lui dès le réveil ? Marmonnai-je. Tiens, je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner. Bon ce n'est présenté de façon romantique mais vu le peu de temps dont nous disposons, j'ai fait au mieux.

Elle me fixa sans un mot. Depuis quelques jours, je ne parvenais plus à sonder son regard, et c'était encore le cas ce matin.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Patrick Jane ?

- Mais tu l'as devant toi, affirmai-je en souriant.

- Tu ne m'as jamais servi le petit déjeuner au lit, avant.

Je compris à cet instant qu'il me fallait jouer cartes sur table. La discussion d'hier n'était qu'un avant-goût de celle qui allait suivre, et je savais que celle-ci serait loin d'être aisée. Prenant une inspiration, je lançai cette phrase, tout en sachant qu'elle ne serait pas sans répercussions.

- Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas pris réellement conscience de ce que je te faisais endurer.

- Jane…

- Non Teresa. Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire subir tout ça à cause de cette vendetta. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

**POV de Lisbon **

Voir Jane à mon réveil avait été une des plus agréables surprises qu'il ait pu me faire. Cependant, ce qu'il était en train de me dire me faisait frémir, anéantissant le bonheur qu'il avait crée. J'avais peur de comprendre.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux profiter de chaque moment avec toi, seulement…

Je le voyais hésiter, cherchant sûrement les mots adéquats.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête, c'est ça ? L'interrogeai-je, en proie à la colère.

- Non. Non je ne veux pas arrêter. Je… je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux faire une pause, le temps que je m'occupe de Red John. Il plane sur notre couple, nous ne pourrons jamais être réellement heureux tant qu'il sera en vie.

Incapable d'en entendre plus, je me levai en hâte, et tentai de rejoindre la salle de bain. C'était sans compter sur la présence de Jane. Il se mit en travers de mon chemin, bloquant l'accès à la pièce, à cette porte de secours.

- Pousse-toi, Jane, lançai-je en contractant les mâchoires.

- Pas avant que tu m'aies écouté.

- Je crois que tu en as trop dit.

- Teresa, murmura-t-il en tendant la main vers moi.

- Ne me touche pas !

Ce cri venait de sortir, empli de colère et de douleur, le figeant dans son geste. Peut-être était-ce excessif de ma part, mais j'avais mal et il ne semblait s'apercevoir qu'il me poignardait encore et encore avec ses mots.

- Je ne veux pas détruire notre histoire.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu es en train de faire, soufflai-je, contenant les larmes qui s'accumulaient sous mes paupières.

- Je ne cherche qu'à te protéger. Tôt ou tard tu seras sa victime et je refuse de revivre ça, comprends-moi.

Je soufflai et d'une voix étranglée, dis-je :

- Ca fait dix ans que j'essaie de te comprendre. Je croyais y être parvenue, je croyais avoir réussi à me faire une place dans ta vie, mais je me trompais. Red John passera toujours en premier. Maintenant, laisse-moi. Va le traquer puisqu'il est si important.

- Teresa, tu as tort, je fais ça pour nous…

Esquissant un sourire sans joie à cette phrase qui me rappelait trop mon cauchemar, j'ancrai mes yeux aux siens et répondis :

- Non. Tu le fais pour toi. Pour cette promesse que tu leur as faite, mais sûrement pas pour nous.

Abasourdi, ses yeux trahirent sa douleur, et j'en profitai pour passer et m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Adossée à la porte, j'entendis ses pas hésitants s'éloigner, puis la porte d'entrée claqua. Alors, à cet instant seulement, je laissai couler les larmes retenues.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews :)

La petite folle: en fait je voulais souligner avec ce petit déjeuner au lit, le fait que Jane et Lisbon n'avaient jamais le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner au lit. C'est une façon pour Jane de souligner qu'elle mérite ça et que, même s'il le lui fait, elle mérite bien mieux.

Ssssssy: en fait, il reste environ 7 chapitres (après celui ci-dessous et le prochain) avant "the" chapitre, celui pour lequel je suis impatiente ;)

Bonne lecture et merci encore !

* * *

**POV de Lisbon**

Après une douche rapide, j'étais sortie, jetant au passage la tasse de café que Jane m'avait préparé. Je ne pouvais le boire. Il était froid, et l'idée d'y tremper les lèvres me révulsait. Pas après notre dispute, cela aurait été une preuve que je lui pardonnais encore une fois le mal qu'il me faisait. Bien que je ne voulusse pas me l'avouer, il avait raison sur un point : notre vie ne pouvait continuer avec l'ombre de Red John, tel un vautour attendant le bon moment pour s'abattre sur sa proie.

Arrivée au bureau, je vis l'équipe s'agiter. Intriguée, je m'approchai de Cho, et ce qu'il m'apprit me glaça d'effroi. Un vertige me prit soudain, et je me rattrapai au bord du bureau, fermant les yeux en attendant que cela passe.

- Tout va bien Patron ?

- Oui, ce n'est rien, juste… l'émotion. Où est Jane ? Vous ne lui avez rien dit j'espère !

- Non, il nous a salué, et est monté directement. Je voulais vous prévenir par téléphone, mais…

- Vous avez bien fait. Rigsby, Van Pelt et vous partez immédiatement là-bas. Je me charge de Jane.

Je montai les marches quatre à quatre, en espérant le retenir de mon mieux, repoussant les flashs que mon inconscient s'amusait à me rappeler. Je toquai― cognai plutôt― contre la porte en bois, appelant Jane, en vain. Je remarquai soudain qu'elle n'était pas fermée, et l'ouvrit. Personne. La pièce était vide, le lit était fait, seul son bureau était dans un désordre indescriptible. M'approchant, je remarquai la liste qu'il nous avait transmise, et, sur cette liste, un nom entouré d'un cercle rouge. Red John.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je fis le chemin inverse, descendis au parking, et démarrai en trombe. Il était là-bas. J'ignorai de quelle manière il avait deviné qui était Red John, mais il savait, et je me devais d'y être. Avec lui.

Sur le trajet, j'avertis Cho, lui demandant de m'attendre avant d'intervenir. De rage, je donnai un coup sur le volant. Comment pouvait-il agir comme ça ? Une part de moi lui en voulait pour ce qu'il allait faire, et l'autre… Red John ne méritait pas de vivre. Il était coupable de meurtres, de nombreux innocents étaient passés de vie à trépas pour son plus grand plaisir. Je ne cautionnais pas le fait que Jane veuille le tuer, mais j'étais… blasée. Je tentai en vain de joindre Jane sur son portable, tombai deux fois sur la messagerie au bout de trois sonneries, puis tombai sur son répondeur. Il l'avait éteint. Il savait que je savais et il ne répondait pas. Il était là-bas, avec lui peut-être.

Arrivée à destination, je saisis mon arme, enfilai mon gilet pare-balle et rejoignis le reste de l'équipe qui se tenait dans le SUV à quelques pâtés de maison. Posant mon regard vers l'horizon, je distinguai la voiture de Jane, et sentis mon cœur se serrer. Je devais faire vite. Inspirant, je pris une décision.

- Très bien, j'y vais. Si dans 15 minutes je ne suis pas revenue, vous intervenez, c'est compris ?

- Boss, c'est trop dangereux on ne peut pas vous laisser faire ça ! C'est Red John !

- Je sais Rigsby, je sais. Ca va aller. C'est un ordre ajoutai-je, levant la main en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole.

Je les fixai tour à tour, et je courus vers la demeure du sociopathe, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV de Jane **

Mon portable vibra pour la troisième fois dans ma poche. Soupirant, ne quittant pas l'individu en face de moi, j'éteignis l'appareil. Inutile de regarder le nom de l'interlocuteur. Lisbon. Elle savait. Elle finissait toujours par savoir. J'avais pourtant tout fait pour qu'elle et l'équipe ne devinent pas l'identité de Red John, du moins pas avant que je ne l'eusse tué, mais c'était sans compter les efforts de chacun et les déductions de Cho. Quant à Lisbon… Cho l'avait sûrement prévenue, elle était sûrement montée pour me retenir, et là… Elle était là-bas, dans mon antre, en colère, jurant de me tuer si je m'en sortais vivant. A cette pensée, je souris légèrement. Oui, je connaissais si bien Lisbon que j'étais capable d'anticiper la moindre de ses réactions.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas, Patrick, fit soudain Red John, me sortant de mes réflexions, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Le jeu n'est pas terminé.

- Oh si, il l'est croyez-moi ! Déclarai-je calmement, raffermissant mon emprise sur le révolver que j'avais acheté il y avait 10 ans déjà.

- Alors comment va l'agent Lisbon ? Croyez-vous qu'elle vous pardonnera ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire ?

Il cherchait à me déstabiliser, mais je ne me laisserais pas prendre au piège. Je ne ferais pas cette erreur.

- Je le fais pour elle.

- Comme c'est mignon. Je ne vous savais pas aussi romantique, Patrick. Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pu en profiter.

Ma main crispée sur l'arme, je tentai de me détacher de ce qu'il pouvait dire. De toute évidence, il ignorait que Lisbon connaissait déjà mon côté romantique, bien que je ne l'eusse pas souvent montré.

Mon doigt se posa sur la gâchette.

C'était le moment.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, c'était le moment.

- C'est fini, Mac Allister. Vous avez perdu.

Il poussa un petit rire. Il semblait bien tranquille pour un homme qui allait mourir. Trop tranquille. Et bien trop sûr de lui. Je me doute qu'il a une arme, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je gagnerai. A vrai dire, j'ai déjà gagné.

Les secondes passent dans un silence de plomb. Nous nous jaugeons, ne lâchant sous aucun prétexte le regard de l'autre. Ce combat est difficile et réclame toute notre énergie.

- Jane ?

Alors que j'allais appuyer, une voix se fit entendre, une voix qui nous surprit. Lisbon. Que faisait-elle ici ? Ne pouvait-elle pas rester au CBI et me laisser tenir cette promesse ?! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ça, elle ne devait pas être témoin de ce qui allait arriver. J'avais honte. Honte de montrer une ultime fois mon côté sombre à une femme telle qu'elle. Elle avait beau me connaître, elle serait déçue, et je refusais de lire la déception dans son regard une fois mon forfait accompli.

- Jane !

Elle était là, je la sentais derrière moi, et m'interdis de me retourner.

- Vas-t-en ! Lui intimai-je.

- Comme c'est touchant, l'agent au secours du medium.

- Taisez-vous ! Ordonnai-je.

- Jane… ne fais pas ça. Laisse-moi l'arrêter.

- Vas-t-en Lisbon. Maintenant. Exigeai-je.

L'envie de me retourner était forte, et Red John semblait s'en douter. Son sourire s'était élargi, son regard se faisant plus incisif que jamais.

- Je crois que vous n'aurez pas d'autres choix que de m'abattre devant elle, Patrick. Quelle tristesse !

- Jane, pose cette arme. En le tuant, tu le laisses gagner.

Sa voix était douce, non pas mielleuse, mais douce, comme lors du réveil de ce matin. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui faire face pour distinguer les traits de son visage, cette ride du front lorsqu'elle était anxieuse, ses lèvres pincées, son regard brillant d'une lueur inquiète. Tellement elle. L'agent Lisbon.

Lisbon.

Teresa.

Je fermai les yeux juste une ou deux secondes, tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur que cette pensée venait de provoquer.

Juste une ou deux secondes, rien de plus.

Juste deux secondes de trop.

« Jane ! Non ! »

Un cri.

Deux tirs.

Un corps qui tombe.

Est-ce le sien ?

Est-ce le mien ?

Aucune idée.

Les yeux désormais ouverts je vis ce que je refusais d'admettre depuis tout ce temps.

Je l'aimais.

Elle.

Teresa.

Depuis le premier jour.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci Sssssy et la petite folle pour vos reviews ;)

Ssssy: pour savoir qui est à terre, lis ce chapitre^^ quant à Sarah, ne t'en fais pas elle va jouer un rôle important par la suite !

Merci encore de suivre ma fic et de me laisser un commentaire ça me touche énormément 3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV de Lisbon **

Tout s'était déroulé si vite que je doutais encore que ce soit réel. Jane avait été distrait quelques secondes. Par quoi ? Aucune idée. Toujours était-il que ces secondes avaient été à l'avantage de Red John qui, en bon policier expérimenté, avait sorti son arme et pointé celle-ci sur un Jane qui n'avait bougé.

A cet instant, j'avais eu la sensation d'être au cœur d'un cauchemar. Tout se passait à la fois rapidement et d'une lenteur effroyable.

Un cri. Le mien.

Son nom.

Deux tirs. Les miens également.

Un corps qui s'affaisse.

Le sien.

Mon cœur battit la chamade, je repris ma respiration, l'ayant retenue inconsciemment, et rangeai mon revolver. Son corps était étendu sur le sol, une flaque de sang grandissant de secondes en secondes sous lui. Avec prudence, je m'avançai, donnai un coup de pied dans l'arme afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises, et me penchai. Plus de pouls.

Me relevant, je secouai la tête face à un Jane pétrifié. Il paraissait sous le choc.

Soupirant, je m'approchai de lui, cherchai à capter son regard, mais celui-ci restait désespérément fixé sur le cadavre qui se trouvait derrière moi.

« Jane. » Silence. « Jane ? » Nouveau silence. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, et réussis enfin à attirer son attention. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, et ce que j'y vis me choqua. Jamais je n'avais observé un tel chaos, un tel désespoir, un tel… vide.

« C'est fini Jane, il est mort. Tu as gagné », soufflai-je doucement, en caressant sa joue. Délicatement, je saisis l'arme qu'il tenait toujours, et qu'il avait abaissée depuis, et la glissai à l'arrière de mon jean.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes encore ainsi quand Jane posa ses mains sur les miennes, et, les serrant, les éloigna de son visage. Ses yeux emplis de larmes essayaient de me faire passer un message que je ne comprenais pas. Prenant une grande inspiration, il déclara finalement dans un murmure « je dois… partir. Juste faire le point, Teresa. ».

Deux phrases. Deux phrases qui me firent l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. Il s'en aperçut, et ajouta en m'étreignant « je reviendrai, je te le promets. » Il s'écarta, déposa un baiser sur mon front, et, après un dernier coup d'œil au corps de Red John, il posa son regard sur moi, tout en s'éloignant, puis fit demi-tour en courant, manquant de renverser Cho qui arrivait, suivi de Rigsby et Grace.

« Patrick », murmurai-je douloureusement, sans espoir qu'il entende.

Je soufflai, fermai les yeux, essuyai une larme qui avait passé le barrage de mes paupières, et remis le masque de l'agent Teresa Lisbon. Depuis six mois je m'étais interdit de mélanger vie professionnelle et vie privée… C'était sans compter Red John qui liait ces deux vies. Mais j'avais réussi jusqu'à présent à alterner les masques, et aujourd'hui ne devait pas faire exception.

- Red John s'apprêtait à tirer sur Jane, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que d'ouvrir le feu, déclarai-je en réponse à leur question muette.

Le silence accueillit mes paroles.

- Vous devriez le suivre, fit Cho contre toute attente.

- Il a besoin d'être seul quelques temps.

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, Patron ? Questionna Grace.

Peur ? Bien sûr que j'avais peur. Peur qu'il ne parte je ne sais où pour ne jamais revenir. Peur que, sur le coup de l'émotion, il ne décide de faire une bêtise. Peur qu'il m'abandonne. Non. Je devais avoir confiance, il m'avait promis de revenir. Il me suffisait d'attendre. Et, pour que le temps passe plus vite, pour que ce démon qui avait désormais un nom disparaisse totalement de notre vie, il me fallait prendre des directives.

- Cho vous contactez le légiste, tenez, voici mon arme, il va y avoir une enquête interne dans laquelle je devrai prouver que c'était de la légitime défense, mais je ne suis pas inquiète. Vous prenez le commandement de l'équipe jusqu'à votre retour au bureau. Je me charge de prévenir Bertram.

J'avais à peine fait quelques pas que j'entendis Cho donner un ordre à son collègue.

- Rigsby tu l'accompagnes.

- woh woh woh pas si vite Cho. Personne ne vient. Je suis une grande fille, je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps. Bertram sera bien trop content d'apprendre la mort de Red John pour me reprocher quoi que ce soit.

- Sauf votre respect Boss, vous semblez sous le choc, Rigsby va vous conduire au bureau…

- Il a raison Patron, vous êtes blanche, ajouta Grace.

- Mais je suis le patron donc…

- Et vous êtes encore dans cette pièce, et comme vous venez de me donner le commandement, vous n'avez pas le choix.

En temps normal, j'aurais sûrement rouspété, répliqué et obtenu, à force de persuasion, ce que je voulais. Pourtant, aujourd'hui était différent, et Cho n'avait pas tort. Je me sentais affaiblie, comme si la mort de Red John venait de délivrer mes nerfs, relâchant ainsi la fatigue, la colère, et les efforts vains que j'avais emmagasinés depuis des années à cause de ce psychopathe.

Dans la voiture, je posai ma tête contre la vitre froide, laissant mon regard se perdre sur le paysage citadin. Je n'osais y croire. Red John était mort, Jane parti, sa promesse plus ou moins rompue à cause de moi. A cette pensée, je frissonnai. M'en voulait-il pour ce que je venais de faire ? Je lui avais arraché sa promesse en tuant moi-même cet homme. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, Jane aurait reçu une balle, Red John était bien trop imbu de sa personne pour admettre avoir perdu. Jusqu'à la fin il avait maîtrisé la situation. Peut-être avait-il justement voulu que je tire… Non. Ils semblaient tous deux surpris par ma présence. J'avais changé les règles du jeu. Mes oreilles était encore emplies de mon cri, son nom, déchirant la pièce, mettant fin au jeu du duel silencieux qui s'était joué sous mes yeux.

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, boss, fit Rigsby, tout en se concentrant sur la route.

- Sans doute.

Oui, sans doute. Jane verrait-il cela de la même manière ? Je croyais qu'en mettant fin à la vie de Red John, tout se terminerait. Au contraire, cela ne faisait que commencer. C'était un nouveau départ.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci Sssssy :D moi, je suis une sadico-jisbonnienne ^^ Mais j'espère que tu aimeras ce petit chapitre. J'en posterai un demain aussi!

Merci à toi la petite folle :) tu verras tes questions auront des réponses par la suite ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV de Jane **

Je courais, courais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Angela, Charlotte, la lettre épinglée sur le mur, le smiley, Red John, la souffrance demandant vengeance, et puis Lisbon. Teresa. Le CBI, la liste, les suspects, nos disputes. Le duel, son arrivée. Et puis… Des coups de feu, une sensation de vide, de douleur et de culpabilité qui ne s'évanouit pas. Teresa. Son visage, sa peur, nos baisers, elle. Une nouvelle promesse. A elle, cette fois. Ma fuite.

Courant comme jamais, je ne prends pas la peine de m'arrêter pour respirer malgré mes poumons en feu. Je cours encore et toujours, sans prendre garde aux passants qui me dévisagent, risquant de me faire renverser à chaque traversée de chaussée. Je fuis sans vraiment fuir, je m'éloigne, j'ignore où je vais. Loin de lui. Ailleurs. Juste… ailleurs.

Ma course s'arrête soudain, et je prends conscience de l'endroit où je suis arrivé. Agenouillé, reprenant douloureusement mon souffle, je regarde les deux pierres sans vraiment les voir. Pas besoin de mots, je n'ai jamais réussi à leur parler. Je reste là longtemps, très longtemps. Je sens leur présence, le vent souffle légèrement, telle une caresse, un assentiment. Enfin, je me relève. Une main sur chacune des pierres, comme une caresse leur annonçant la nouvelle, la fin de ma promesse.

Désormais, elles reposaient en paix.

Il faisait nuit quand j'arrivais à Malibu. Comme ce soir-là, songeai-je avec amertume. J'ouvris la porte, entrai, la refermai sans bruit. A l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait encore le vélo de ma fille. Un fin sourire étira mes lèvres. Je tournai la tête vers l'étage. Il était temps. Inspirant profondément, je gravis une à une les marches, et ouvris la porte au fond du couloir. Il était là, me narguant comme à chacune de mes venues, comme la première fois.

« Je t'ai eu. J'ai finalement réussi à t'avoir. Plus jamais tu n'apposeras ta marque à l'aide du sang de tes victimes. Plus jamais. J'ai gagné, mais tu m'as pris tellement plus, que cette victoire a plutôt un goût de défaite. Je pensais qu'une part de ce poids qui pesait sur moi depuis toutes ces années se serait enlevé avec ta mort, mais rien. Je vivrai toujours avec, mais plus rien ne m'empêche à présent de reprendre ma vie en main. Tu n'es plus un obstacle. »

Ces mots étaient sortis malgré moi, et soudain un soulagement se fit en moi. Plus d'obstacle, plus de raison de se cacher, plus de raison de lutter. Il me faudrait apprendre, réapprendre à vivre sans cette peur, sans cette ombre qui planait au-dessus de moi, sans cette angoisse de voir la Mort frapper les êtres que je chérissais. Il faudrait du temps. Du temps et de la patience. Et du soutien. Teresa serait là, je pouvais compter sur elle. Mais avant cela, je devais prendre du recul. Un combat de 10 ans venait de prendre fin, et mes nerfs n'en étaient pas moins ébranlés. Je jetai un dernier regard au dessin qui surplombait le matelas où je me couchais habituellement, et sortis.

Je ne dormirais plus ici.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour vos commentaires :D

La petite folle: j'ai oublié de te répondre. C'est vrai que la mort de RJ a été rapide, mais je voulais montrer que ce n'était qu'un homme qui a trop joué et qui n'était pas invulnérable. Et il n'est pas le plus important dans l'histoire ;)

Hila, Sarah sera dans ce chapitre :) Quant à Jane... tu verras bien !

Ssssssy: tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre et le prochain ;)

Merci encore de votre fidélité. Voici la suite.

* * *

**POV de Lisbon **

Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler depuis la mort de Red John et le départ de Jane. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles l'enquête interne avait été menée et avait finalement déclaré que j'avais agi en légitime défense. Deux semaines où mon lit me semblait vide, où ma vie n'avait plus le même goût. Sarah était au courant de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, elle avait l'air elle aussi plus taciturne, se renfermait sur elle-même.

Lorsque Cho et Van Pelt était revenus de la maison de Mc Allister, leur mine sombre m'avait aussitôt alertée. Grace s'était immédiatement mise à son ordinateur, et avait affiché les photos prises par la scientifique. Aucun de nous n'aurait pu imaginer que le shérif soit capable de toutes ces horreurs, et pourtant… les clichés parlaient d'eux-mêmes et faisaient froid dans le dos.

Cependant, j'avais remarqué qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose. Leurs regards étaient fuyants, et le silence avait comblé la pièce depuis leur arrivée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? C'est au sujet de Jane ?

Silence. Ils s'étaient regardés, Cho se décidant enfin.

- On a trouvé ces images dans sa chambre, avait-il fait en cliquant sur la souris.

Si je connaissais les premières qui avaient défilé― Angela et Charlotte, telles qu'elles avaient été trouvées, entre autres― les autres m'étaient inconnues, c'était…moi. Il y en avait presque une dizaine, toutes prises à mon insu, ce qui m'avait fait frémir était la personne présente à mes côtés sur tous ces clichés. Jane. La plupart provenait de lieux d'enquête.

Ainsi il avait eu raison une fois de plus, j'avais failli être la prochaine victime de Red John. Malgré cela, malgré ses précautions, Red John avait réussi à nous traquer.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines sans son sourire, sans sa présence, sans ses remarques horripilantes.

Deux semaines. 14 jours. 336 heures. 20160 minutes. 1 209 600 secondes. Il me manquait tant que j'en étais venue à compter les secondes. Pathétique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait, et il était revenu, il ne pouvait en être autrement cette fois-ci.

Demain serait la veille de Noël, et j'espérais ardemment qu'il soit présent lors de la soirée que j'avais organisée avec l'équipe et Sarah. C'était une raison de plus pour croire en son retour.

**POV de Sarah**

Noël approchait, et j'avais pris conscience que ce serait le premier sans Maman. Le départ de Jane m'avait bouleversé. Teresa m'avait expliqué la raison de sa fuite, car oui pour moi c'était une fuite, et m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait. Je me demandais si elle essayait de se convaincre ou si elle y croyait vraiment. L'air de rien, j'avais tenté d'en apprendre plus sur le passé de Jane auprès de Grace. Elle avait été dubitative au départ, puis avait compris quand je lui avais expliqué ne pas très bien cerner cette histoire de Red John. Par peur, je lui avais demandé de ne pas en parler à Teresa, prenant l'excuse de la douleur que celle-ci ressentait depuis le départ de Jane. Grace était une femme sentimentale, et toucher la corde sensible était la seule manière d'obtenir ce que je voulais sans que Maman ne sache quoi que ce soit.

Ainsi, ce soir, je n'allais pas chez Kate comme je le lui avais annoncé. Un bout de papier dans la poche, un sac plastique en main, je pris note des horaires de bus, montai dans l'un d'eux, et descendis à l'arrêt qui m'intéressait. A vrai dire, j'avais longuement hésité à venir, et finalement, je me retrouvais là, face à cette bâtisse.

Anxieuse, je frappai à la porte, et attendis quelques secondes. Je m'apprêtai à toquer de nouveau quand la porte s'ouvrit sur celui que je venais voir.

- Sarah ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Salut Jane, contente de te revoir, fis-je dans un sourire timide. Je peux entrer ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, puis me fis signe d'entrer.

- Ce n'est pas spacieux, mais ça me convient, dit-il d'un air détaché.

- C'est assez froid et vide comme endroit, notai-je ce qui eut le mérite de le faire sourire.

- Lisbon a eu la même réflexion. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? S'enquit-il en m'indiquant un siège. Et comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

- Ce n'était pas très difficile, j'avais le choix entre trois endroits : le grenier― mais personne ne t'avais vu t'y rendre―, ta maison à Malibu― mais après ce qui est arrivé, je me doutais que tu n'y resterais pas― et enfin, ici.

Il secoua la tête tout en souriant. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui, il paraissait plus serein, moins torturé, et je remarquai soudain qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise sortie de son pantalon. Qu'était devenu le Patrick Jane que je connaissais ? Peut-être avait-il finalement pris un tournant décisif dans sa vie.

- Tu es douée, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es ici.

- Pour refaire la déco de ta chambre.

Haussement de sourcil de sa part, légère trace d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Je plaisante Jane ! En fait, je me suis dit qu'il te fallait de l'aide pour retrouver une vie plus « normale », dis-je en mimant les guillemets avec mes doigts, alors voilà…

Posant mon sac sur la table, j'en sortis le mini lecteur CD que j'avais acheté.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, repris-je, mais cela te permettra de te remettre dans l'ambiance de Noël avec ce CD. Sinon, il y a les chaînes de radio, à toi de choisir.

Il ne dit rien, restant là à fixer ses cadeaux.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il finalement.

- Parce que nous sommes une famille, répondis-je comme une évidence. Tu as besoin d'aide Jane. Et je voulais que tu saches que nous étions là pour toi.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu t'es enfui alors que Maman, l'équipe et moi ne pensions qu'à t'aider !

Ce n'était pas une critique, juste un constat. Il l'avait bien compris.

- J'avais besoin de solitude. Je ne pouvais pas… Cette quête venait de prendre fin et j'ai eu besoin d'espace.

- Tu n'es pas très convaincant.

- Sarah…

- Je sais Jane. Je crois que tu as eu peur de l'après, et je connais ça. Quand Maman est… morte, je… tu as réussi à m'apprivoiser d'une certaine manière. Je voulais être seule parce que j'avais peur. Pour moi tous ceux qui m'approchaient finiraient par m'abandonner ou par me faire du mal tôt ou tard. Pourtant, quand je t'ai vu, j'ai ressenti quelque chose, ta douleur peut-être, je ne saurais l'expliquer. Je savais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres, et Teresa non plus. Je t'ai fait confiance sans vraiment le vouloir, même si cette envie de solitude était toujours présente. Je pense que c'est un moyen de se protéger. En étant seul, on évite le risque de souffrir un jour.

Je sais que tu crois que l'équipe a pitié de toi. Maisc'est faux, ajoutai-je après une pause.

Sourire en coin de sa part et petit regard me disant « Vraiment ? »

- Bon d'accord, ils ont peut-être un peu pitié, mais ils veulent seulement t'aider à prendre un nouveau départ.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue, Sarah ? Demanda-t-il. Je doute que ce soit juste pour me faire la morale ou me prendre par les sentiments.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, tu devines toujours tout, rétorquai-je dans une moue boudeuse qui le fit rire.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? Lança-t-il moqueur.

- Bon d'accord, inutile que tu rentres dans ma tête. Demain c'est le réveillon de Noël. Maman a invité l'équipe pour l'apéritif et je sais qu'elle aimerait que tu sois là. Ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour elle.

- Sarah, je… je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça. Je ne fête plus Noël depuis que…

- Oui je suis au courant, mais tu peux essayer. Red John est mort, tu ne dois plus y penser !

A cet instant, je sus que j'avais fait une erreur. Son regard changea, me transperça, et l'homme souriant laissa place à un homme détruit par la douleur.

- Ne plus y penser ? Mais c'est là tout le problème ! Comment veux-tu que je tire un trait sur ce qui est arrivé ce soir-là ?! Comment oublier que les personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus sont mortes à cause de moi ? C'est impossible ! Tout simplement impossible !

Il n'avait pas vraiment crié, il n'y avait pas non plus de réelle colère dans sa voix, surtout de la souffrance, de l'impuissance. Red John était mort mais sa culpabilité injustement ressentie ne s'était pas éteinte.

- Tu n'es pas responsable, Jane. Et aujourd'hui, tu as la chance d'avoir des gens qui tiennent à toi, qui ont besoin de toi. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, juste de faire une place dans ta vie à ceux qui sont encore là pour toi.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, je m'approchai finalement de la porte. « Si jamais tu changes d'avis, la soirée commence à 19 heures » lançai-je sans me retourner, et sortis.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci beaucoup Sssssy pour ton commentaire ;) Tu vas adorer, enfin je l'espère, celui qui va suivre et le prochain!

N'hésitez pas à écouter les musiques en même temps, ça donnera du poids aux mots.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**POV de Jane**

Sarah partie, je restai interdit par ses paroles. Bien qu'elle ne l'eût pas montré, elle avait été blessée par mes mots, et, en y repensant, j'avais été maladroit. C'est vrai, Angela et Charlotte étaient les personnes auxquelles je tenais plus que tout, mais on ne peut étreindre un fantôme, on ne peut que sentir sa présence.

Teresa, elle, était bien vivante, je pouvais la serrer contre moi, humer son parfum, je pouvais entendre son rire sans contraindre mon cerveau à me le rappeler. Par la mort de Red John, ma femme et ma fille étaient entrées dans cette case marquée « souvenirs ». Elles étaient certes toujours présentes en moi, mais ma promesse avait été une sorte de point final, une sorte de délivrance sans en être totalement une.

Soupirant, je me levai, et déballai non sans un sourire le cadeau de Sarah. Je n'étais pas prêt à écouter sa compilation de chants de Noël, mais la radio serait déjà un bon pas dans cette direction. Je la branchai, mis une station au hasard, une station musicale, la parlotte sur la politique actuelle ne m'intéressant aucunement. Je m'assis de nouveau dans le fauteuil, et fermai les yeux, profitant de la mélodie qui passait.

Les minutes passèrent, et soudain, les premières notes de la chanson suivante me firent ouvrir les yeux, me ramenant quelques années en arrière.

watch?v=UrIiLvg58SY

More than words.

Trois mots.

Une musique.

Une soirée.

Une danse.

Elle.

Teresa.

Je me souvins de cette danse, de mon envie de connaître l'instrument dont elle jouait bien que je susse déjà.

Je me replonge dans ce slow, cette chanson qu'elle aime, je sens de nouveau sa main dans la mienne, sa tête contre moi, ma main dans son dos. A cet instant, ce n'était pas l'agent Lisbon, juste Teresa. Elle avait abandonné son côté flic, me laissant voir la femme qu'elle était, sans que j'en sois vraiment conscient. C'était une preuve de confiance de sa part, et je ne le savais pas. C'était pour lui faire plaisir que je lui avais proposé de danser, pour voir une nouvelle fois ce sourire étirer ses traits, voir son regard briller de cet éclat particulier. Juste pour la rendre heureuse.

Elle est là, apprécie sûrement ce moment, et, bien que je ne le voie pas, je sais qu'elle ferme les yeux. Son autre main dans mon dos, source d'une chaleur, telle une caresse qui irradie mon corps, tentant de réchauffer mon cœur froid.

Ce n'est qu'une simple danse pour tous ceux qui sont sur la piste. Pour nous, c'est plus que ça. C'est une preuve de confiance, une mise à nu.

Plus de barrière, plus de grade, plus de masques.

Juste un homme et une femme.

Elle et moi.

La musique s'évanouit doucement, les dernières notes s'égrènent, et j'ouvre les yeux de nouveau. La beauté de cette danse vient enfin de me toucher.

Sans réfléchir, j'éteins le poste, saisis ma veste, éteins la lumière et ferme la porte derrière moi.

Cette mélodie―_ notre_ mélodie― ne peut prendre fin sur une note inachevée.


	13. Chapter 13

Voici le nouveau chapitre :) (eh oui, je vous gâte, deux chapitres d'un coup! ) Vous avez encore une musique à écouter pendant la lecture.

En espérant que vous aimerez

* * *

**POV de Lisbon **

Assise sur le canapé, une jambe repliée sous mon corps, la tête reposant sur l'une de mes mains, je laissais la musique m'habiter. Pas de Spice Girls cette fois, je n'avais pas l'envie de me déhancher, juste le désir d'écouter, écouter, plonger dans une chanson qui pourrait me souffler ce que mon cœur murmurait. Cette chanson n'était pas totalement mon genre, et pourtant, les voix de Céline et de Barbra m'envahirent et les paroles furent celles que je connaissais. Immobile, j'écoutais, laissant les notes ouvrir mon cœur, libérant les sentiments, repoussant les doutes et la peur.

watch?v=_w7NAdpw3B0

_Life can be so cruel_

_I don't know what to do _

Jusqu'à présent la vie ne nous avait pas épargnés, ni lui ni moi, et si cette cruauté avait trouvé sa fin lors de la mort de Red John ? Je ne sais comment agir, perdue dans l'attente de son retour, dans l'espoir qu'il revienne.

_You'll have what's mean to be  
All in time you'll see_

Le destin nous a toujours ramené l'un vers l'autre. J'aurai ce que je dois avoir, sera-ce lui ? Il me faut attendre et voir. Attendre qu'il ait accepté le fait que Red John ne soit plus et que lui soit toujours de ce monde, qu'il ait franchi cet obstacle après lequel il croyait ne trouvait que le néant ou la mort. La patience me fait défaut, mais pour lui, je suis prête à tout.

_I love him  
Of that much I can be sure  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away_

Bien sûr que je l'aime. Il m'a fallu du temps avant de laisser mon cœur prendre le pas sur ma raison, c'est une certitude. C'est insensé, absurde mais bien réel. Je l'aime. Plus qu'il ne peut se l'imaginer.

Le voir partir ? C'est ce que j'ai vu, juste après avoir tué ce psychopathe après lequel il a couru tant d'années. Ai-je supporté son départ, sa fuite ? Je ne sais. Il est déjà parti ainsi, et je l'avais accepté malgré le manque que cela avait créé en moi. Depuis deux semaines, cette absence est pire que tout. A chaque instant je m'attends à le voir arriver, entrant dans mon bureau sans frapper, à l'entendre me dire « j'avais raison » avec ce sourire suffisant. J'ai juste besoin de lui.

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

Je me souviens de cette étreinte, celle qui avait eu lieu, juste avant qu'il ne me tire dessus, juste avant qu'il ne dise ces mots qu'il avait finalement oubliés. De nombreuses étreintes avaient suivi, toutes à différents instants, de diverses intensités. Je ne savais si, lorsque nous nous enlacions, c'était mon cœur que je sentais battre ou le sien.

Les deux peut-être, chacun faisant écho à l'autre.

_Love will be the gift you give yourself_

C'est le seul cadeau que je puisse lui offrir sans avoir besoin qu'il l'accepte. Cadeau altruiste et égoïste à la fois.

Car, oui, l'amour est un acte égoïste, et pour une fois, j'ose l'être. Avec l'homme sans qui je ne suis qu'une moitié de moi-même.

_Le lendemain…_

Cette soirée m'angoisse. Tout est prêt pourtant, il ne manque que les invités, et c'est cela qui m'angoisse. Je voudrais qu'il soit là, avec nous pour profiter de cette fête, la première de l'après Red John. Et, en même temps, j'ai peur. Il s'est passé tant de choses durant ces quinze jours, et si peu à la fois.

Grace et Rigsby passeront le réveillon ensemble, leur premier réveillon en tant que couple officiel… du moins pour l'équipe. Cho, lui, sera avec une femme qu'il n'a pas encore tenu à nous présenter, quant à Jane… s'il vient, il restera avec nous. Enfin, je l'espère. Sarah également. Elle a préparé et décoré la table, a mis trois assiettes. Elle a l'air heureux, et j'aimerais tant qu'elle ne soit pas déçue d'espérer en vain.

La sonnette retentit, me sortant de ma torpeur. Sarah se précipita pour ouvrir, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Malgré son âge, elle semblait totalement excitée par Noël, et sa joie me touchait énormément.

- Maman ! Regarde ce que Grace et Wayne ont amené !

Elle avait appris au fil des mois à connaître Cho et Rigsby, et bien qu'elle eût encore de temps à autre des réflexes d'éloignement, elle se sentait assez à l'aise avec eux, particulièrement avec Cho. Je sortis de la cuisine, et vis Sarah tenir une gigantesque boîte de chocolats.

- Heureusement que je vous avais dit de ne rien amener, lançai-je au couple dans un sourire.

- C'est Noël, il est de tradition d'offrir des chocolats, boss !

- Wayne, ce soir c'est Teresa, et pour vous aussi Grace, rétorquai-je.

- D'accord Teresa, fit-elle dans un sourire, tout en se débarrassant de son manteau.

La soirée se passa agréablement bien, entre rires et anecdotes. Cho était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, une bouteille de vin à la main. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre un regard vers la porte d'entrée, m'attendant à entendre la sonnerie. Sarah posa soudain sa main sur la mienne, une question dans le regard. Je souris en guise de réponse, étreignant sa main. Elle hocha la tête peu convaincue et reprit sa discussion avec Grace.

21 heures. L'équipe venait juste de partir. Au fil des minutes, l'espoir de voir Jane s'évanouissait. Sarah tentait de faire bonne figure, mais je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas.

A peine installées à table, on frappa à la porte. Sarah et moi nous jetâmes un coup d'œil, elle un sourire aux lèvres, moi m'interrogeant sur le fait qu'elle ne se précipitait pas pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

« Vas-y ! Je suis sûre que c'est pour toi », lança-t-elle.

Grimaçant, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Mon cœur espérait tant que ce soit lui. Lui et personne d'autre. Cela devait sûrement être Grace qui avait oublié son écharpe. Oui, sans doute, me forçai-je à croire. Lentement j'ouvris la porte, et mon cœur fit un bond.

Il était là, portant une veste noire que je ne l'avais jamais vu porter, un sourire chaleureux, et, dans les yeux, un éclat que je ne connaissais pas.

Il me détailla des pieds à la tête, bouche bée― je savais que cette robe taupe au col bénitier, bien que simple, lui plairait― puis se reprit.

- Bonsoir Lisbon ! Tu es ravissante.

Même sa voix était enjouée. Il n'avait plus rien du Jane d'avant.

- Bonsoir Jane, merci, murmurai-je en réponse. Entre, je t'en prie.

Une chose n'avait pas changé à première vue, pensai-je quand il passa près de moi. Son parfum était toujours le même, notai-je en sentant ses effluves. Il posa près de la porte d'entrée deux paquets, l'un assez encombrant d'une forme carrée, et l'autre plus allongé, mais tout aussi conséquent.

Il suivit mon regard, et avant même que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, il prit la parole.

- Je sais que tu ne voulais rien, mais ça me faisait plaisir. Et je sais aussi que tu en as prévu un, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Incroyable. Il était là depuis à peine deux minutes et avait déjà réussi à m'énerver. Et pourtant, Dieu que cela m'avait manqué !

- Désolée pour toi mais en dehors de ce repas tu n'auras pas de cadeaux.

- Menteuse ! Lança-t-il en me tirant la langue.

- Tu peux les poser sous le sapin si tu veux, à côté de ceux de Sarah.

Il n'eut le temps de me répondre que…

- Jane ! s'écria soudain Sarah en se précipitant dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir, fit celui-ci en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Tu pourrais peut-être attendre qu'il ait enlevé son manteau avant de lui sauter dessus, non ? Remarquai-je en souriant.

- Désolée. Donne-le-moi, je vais le poser.

De bon cœur, Jane le lui tendit, me laissant ainsi découvrir son habillement pour le moins surprenant venant de sa part. Il portait une chemise blanche sous un pull col V bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, et un jean de couleur sombre.

- Tu as changé de garde-robe ? M'enquis-je.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si ! Si… ça te va très bien, tu es… très…séduisant, avouai-je en rougissant.

- Merci.

Dans un sourire, je lui fis signe de s'asseoir à table, ce qu'il fit au même moment que Sarah qui nous rejoignait, et le repas put enfin commencer.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci encore pour vos review :hug:

Aujourd'hui encore, je poste 2 chapitres, je sais je ne devais en mettre qu'un mais j'ai craqué. De ce fait, celui qui suivra ces deux-là sera une partie de "the" chapitre !

Bonne lecture, et j'attends vos avis !

* * *

**POV de Sarah**

J'avais eu peur que Jane ne vienne pas malgré ma visite, et il était là ! Maman paraissait enfin vraiment heureuse, souriant comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Jane et elle discutaient, riaient, m'incluant dans leur conversation.

J'étais persuadée que, si quelqu'un avait pu jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il aurait cru voir là une famille en plein repas. Et cette remarque me frappa. Une famille. C'est ce que nous étions. Ou presque. Avec Teresa et Jane, on ne pouvait faire simple, et je l'avais bien compris, mais maintenant que Jane était débarrassé de sa vengeance, Maman et lui pouvaient avancer sans peur.

Tout se passait on ne peut mieux, j'avais enfin trouvé ma place, et à les regarder, je les enviais. Ils s'étaient si bien trouvés ! Bien sûr, il y avait eu tant d'obstacles dans leurs vies respectives qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elles avaient été écrites par Shakespeare tant les tragédies ne les avaient pas épargnés.

Des regards, des sourires, des taquineries, tout ce qui manquait à Maman depuis des semaines reprenait vie aujourd'hui, comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'un et l'autre paraissaient sereins, heureux comme jamais, et, au cours du repas, je remarquai deux ou trois choses qui me firent sourire. Tout reprenait comme avant, avec une grande différence : Red John n'était plus, et cela, Maman comme Jane en étaient conscients. Il y avait eu quelques petits gestes de tendresse, Maman posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jane pour l'empêcher de bouger au moment où elle revenait avec un plat, Jane effleurant volontairement sa main lorsqu'elle voulait saisir la bouteille d'eau. Il était attentionné, et je savais que Maman aimait cela chez lui, elle en profitait d'autant plus qu'il ne se cachait plus pour agir ainsi. Pas de geste réfréné, pas de peur dans le regard, pas de sourire crispé ou de moment forcé. Juste deux êtres qui s'aimaient et se l'avouaient.

Bon, c'est vrai, nous étions en petit comité, et j'étais impatiente de voir de quelle manière ils agiraient une fois que nous serions dehors. Jane oserait-il lui tenir la main, l'embrasser, ou même accepter ma main dans la sienne ? « Cesse d'être si romantique » me sermonnai-je en secouant la tête. J'étais pathétique d'espérer voir Jane se comporter comme un Prince charmant tout droit sorti d'un film de Noël que les chaînes de télévision diffusaient chaque année au moment des fêtes. Personne n'était ainsi dans la vraie vie. Ce n'était que des acteurs jouant un rôle, rien de plus. Dans la réalité, chaque être avait un côté sombre, même Jane. Et celui-ci avait laissé Maman l'entrevoir, sans qu'elle ne soit effrayée. Au contraire, elle se serait jetée dans l'abysse de son cœur pour l'empêcher de se détruire. Qui pouvait se targuer d'avoir sauvé l'être aimé au point de partager son monde, ses secrets les plus noirs, au point même de tuer de ses mains l'homme responsable du malheur qui accablait l'être cher ? Teresa Lisbon, elle, le pouvait, mais non. Elle restait humble, et ressentait même une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir privé son cher consultant de l'occasion de ne pas faillir à sa promesse. Visiblement, songeai-je en voyant Jane effleurer de son auriculaire la main de Maman, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, loin de là.

A mesure que le repas avançait, je notai que Jane était de plus en plus fébrile. Lui qui d'ordinaire était d'un calme olympien, ce soir, il ne semblait contrôler sa nervosité. A en juger par l'état de Maman, elle était tout aussi nerveuse. Etait-ce leurs cadeaux qui les mettaient dans cet état ? Secouant la tête je ne pus retenir un sourire : deux enfants impatients, voilà ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient respectivement consultant et agent du CBI ?

Juste après le dessert, un moment de flottement fit son apparition. Il me fallait prendre les rênes de la situation ou elle risquait de s'enliser… ce que je fis !

- On pourrait peut-être ouvrir les cadeaux, non ? M'enquis-je timidement.

Je ne voulais pas non plus que Teresa et Jane me voient comme une gamine impolie et impatiente de découvrir ce que contenaient ces paquets enrubannés.

- Impatiente de découvrir tes cadeaux, ma puce ? Lança alors Maman, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ma puce. Habituellement, je détestais ce surnom, mais venant d'elle, c'était une marque d'affection, et tant pis si j'avais passé l'âge pour ça. Nous en avions toutes les deux besoin. Cela avait commencé comme un jeu entre nous, puis il était resté, au moment du baiser du soir principalement.

- Non, impatiente de voir ce que vous allez vous offrir, c'est différent ! Rétorquai-je sur un ton triomphant.

Leur réaction ne tarda pas ! Maman rougit en baissant la tête et Jane se redressa, mal à l'aise. Mon sourire s'agrandit, il n'était pas si évident de gêner Maman― sauf un certain consultant y arrivait à chaque fois― et encore plus rare de troubler Jane. Après un regard entre eux, parole silencieuse comme souvent, Jane se leva, saisit le paquet carré et s'installa sur le canapé, m'invitant à faire de même. Assise près de lui, il me tendit le cadeau. Après une petite hésitation, Maman s'était elle aussi jointe à nous, bien que je sois dos à l'accoudoir, je la sentis s'y asseoir doucement.

Je saisis le présent, tentai de deviner ce que cela pouvait être, le secouai un peu, essayant de reconnaître un bruit qui me donnerait un indice, tout cela sous les yeux rieurs des deux soi-disant adultes.

- Tu peux l'ouvrir, ça ne va pas te sauter dessus ! Fit finalement Jane.

- Je sais, mais je voulais deviner ce que c'était, répondis-je l'air faussement déçu.

Rires de la part de tous les deux. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, Jane me demanda alors :

- Bien. Que peux-tu me dire sur cet objet ?

- Eh bien, il est carré, pas très épais, et assez grand donc déjà ce n'est pas un livre.

Il acquiesça.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ca ne fait pas de bruit, donc ce n'est pas une horloge. Et…

Touchant un peu plus le papier cadeau, je relevai un autre détail.

- C'est plat, on dirait une surface lisse… Un miroir ? Demandai-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Ouvre et tu le sauras, répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Comme si je n'avais attendu que son accord, j'entrepris de défaire le papier, et en sortis un cadre qui me donna les larmes aux yeux.

Le silence s'abattit sur nous, je contenais de mon mieux les sanglots qui m'enserraient la gorge tout en observant attentivement ce magnifique présent.

Un cadre. Un cadre peu ordinaire, avec des bouts de Maman, de Teresa, de lui, de moi. Un pêle-mêle de photos anciennes et récentes, représentant la joie de vivre, les instants emplis de rires, ceux dont on veut absolument garder une trace, ceux qui nous arrachent un sourire quand tout va mal. Des souvenirs merveilleux aux années mélangées, l'enfance côtoyant l'adolescence, l'avant se fondant à l'après.

- Ca te plaît ?

Lentement, je détachai mon regard de ces clichés, et ancrai mes yeux aux siens, dans lesquels je perçus une certaine crainte. Le grand Patrick Jane avait-il peur de s'être trompé en m'offrant ces photos ?

- Je crois, commençai-je la gorge serrée, que plaire n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens. Merci Patrick. Merci.

Et, sans réfléchir, je me blottis contre lui, le serrant aussi fort que la première fois, lorsqu'il m'avait trouvé dans les buissons. Sauf qu'à cet instant, cette étreinte était voulue, emplie de remerciement, de joie, d'affection. Une étreinte spontanée, d'une « presque » fille envers son « presque » père.

Je sentis ses bras m'enserrer, me rapprochant un peu plus contre lui, et sa tête se posa sur la mienne. Inutile d'être medium pour savoir ce que lui aussi ressentait. Il suffisait pour cela d'avoir un cœur à l'écoute d'un autre cœur.

Après quelques minutes, nous nous séparâmes, et je plongeai de nouveau dans cet océan ému, tout en souriant, il sourit à son tour, et essuya les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées et qui dévalaient mes joues.

- Comment as-tu fait pour avoir ces photos ?

Certaines venaient en effet d'un des rares albums que je possédais et que Teresa et moi avions pris lorsque j'avais aménagé chez elle.

- Pour celles avec l'équipe, j'ai demandé à Grace. J'en ai aussi prise, comme celle-là par exemple, ajouta-t-il en en désignant une.

Elle était sûrement l'une des plus belles, Teresa et moi côte à côte, appuyées contre un muret, les mains croisées devant nous, à observer l'horizon. L'angle de vue était parfait, et je ne me souvenais pas qu'il nous ait photographiées à cet instant. C'était un des rares moments où Jane avait accepté de se joindre à nous à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Et pour les autres ?

- Je les ai… empruntées.

- Et je suppose que ta complice était un certain agent senior du nom de Teresa Lisbon, n'est-ce pas ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher, affirma-t-il. Alors, pas trop déçue que ce ne soit pas un miroir ? Reprit-il.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est sans doute l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on m'ait offert ! Et je n'étais pas si loin de la vérité. Il faut juste que je m'entraîne.

- Attarde-toi sur les détails, observe ce qui paraît insignifiant au premier abord, et tu verras que ce sera très vite un jeu d'enfant.

- Ne l'encourage pas, Jane, intervint Maman. Elle doit d'abord penser aux études, c'est le plus important.

- Pfffff, fis-je en même temps que Jane.

Nous nous regardâmes, surpris, et rîmes. Teresa secoua la tête en soupirant, un sourire sur les lèvres malgré tout.

- Bon, et si tu ouvrais le mien ? Il n'est sûrement pas aussi beau que celui de Jane, mais j'espère que tu aimeras, fit-elle en me tendant une boite rectangulaire.

Je fermai les yeux, tentai de nouveau de « voir » ce que le paquet contenait, le secouai légèrement.

- Au vu de la taille, je dirais un bijou… en argent parce que tu penses que c'est mieux pour une jeune fille, mais j'hésite entre un bracelet ou un pendentif.

Jane et Maman se regardèrent, complices.

- T u vois, tu progresses vite, me souffla Jane.

- Et la surprise dans tout ça ? Rétorqua Maman dans un regard faussement incendiaire.

Sans plus attendre je défis l'emballage et découvris au creux d'un écrin un bracelet en argent. Un bracelet auquel se trouvaient accrochées différents petits charm's.

Un E. La première lettre du prénom de Maman.

Un lemniscate ou 8 inversé. Symbole de l'infini.

Un S. La première lettre de mon prénom.

Un cœur. L'amour.

Un T. La première lettre du prénom de Maman «bis ».

Un cadenas et sa clé. Mon cœur.

Ce cadeau était juste… magnifique. Il manquait cependant quelque chose à ce bracelet.

- Soulève le velours, il y a autre chose, me fit-elle alors.

J'obéis et vis ce que je voulais. Je fixai ma Maman « bis », souris, saisis le charm's et l'accrochai au bracelet.

Un P. La première lettre du prénom de Jane.

- Tu me l'accroches Maman, s'il te plaît ? Lui demandai-je en lui tendant le bijou et mon poignet.

Une fois fait, je le détaillai. Ni trop voyant, ni trop discret. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Je me penchai vers elle, blottissant ma tête contre son épaule, murmurai un merci, alors qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras. Je me sentais bien, tellement bien ! Pour une fois dans ma vie, je me sentais totalement à ma place.


	15. Chapter 15

- A mon tour maintenant ! Lançai-je en me levant et prenant mes cadeaux sous le faux sapin que Teresa et moi avions acheté et décoré.

Il ne payait pas de mine, mais il me semblait normal d'en avoir un. Maman avait cédé, et nous avions trouvé dans son grenier des guirlandes, des boules et autres petites décorations toutes simples mais qui égayaient le sapin.

- Tiens Jane, je sais que je t'ai déjà offert ton cadeau, mais il manquait ça !

- Son cadeau ?

Oops, pensai-je. J'avais oublié ce détail. Maman n'était pas au courant, et je venais de me trahir.

- Elle me l'a apporté il y a quelques semaines déjà. Elle ne voulait pas attendre et pensait que ça m'aiderait à être plus… joyeux. Intervint Jane, d'un air sincère.

Elle nous lança un regard peu convaincu, tandis que Jane ouvrait son paquet. Un casque audio.

- C'est pour ne pas embêter les voisins avec les chants de Noël ? Se moqua le destinataire.

- Oui, et pour que tu profites encore plus du son ! Rétorquai-je, entrant dans son jeu.

- Tu viens de lui offrir une raison valable pour qu'il me dise « je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous me disiez Lisbon », désespéra Maman.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour te le dire, répliqua-t-il. Merci Sarah, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Je savais qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de montrer un peu plus ses émotions, il était du genre à les cacher aux yeux de tous. Me levant, je pris le cadeau destiné à Teresa. J'appréhendais sa réaction, c'était peut-être un peu trop intimiste… du moins pour l'instant.

Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, et en sortit un livre. Après m'avoir jeté un regard, elle lut le titre tout haut :

- _La vie de Teresa Lisbon_ . Tu… tu as fait ça toute seule ? M'interrogea-t-elle tout en tournant les pages.

- Oui. J'ai moi aussi demandé l'aide de Grace pour quelques photos, je les ai collées, et ai ajouté ton histoire à côté, enfin le peu que je savais !

- Teresa Lisbon, une chef autoritaire…, lut Jane en se rapprochant. C'est tout à fait vrai, tu aurais même pu ajouter tyrannique… Aie ! fit-il en réponse au coup de poing que Maman lui mit dans l'épaule. Tu vois, je suis maltraité.

- Tu le mérites un peu, non ? Contrai-je.

- Même Sarah est d'accord avec moi ! Riposta Teresa.

Jane haussa les épaules, et Maman lui tira la langue. Oui, j'étais décidément bien au milieu de deux enfants.

Quelques remarques fusèrent encore au fil des pages, montrant Maman sur le terrain, Maman à son bureau ou dans l'open-space, dans le parc lors d'une de nos sorties…

- Merci Sarah, c'est vraiment un très beau cadeau. Merci.

- J'ai laissé des pages blanches, et on pourra aussi en ajouter !

- Viens là, fit-elle en ouvrant les bras.

Je me pelotonnai volontiers contre elle, appréciant ce bonheur une nouvelle fois. Je savais que Jane nous fixait, sans mot, profitant lui aussi du tableau que nous lui offrions.

Le silence revint, tranquillement, et, posant mes yeux alternativement sur Maman et Jane, je compris que je devais les laisser quelques temps seule à seul.

- Bon, je vous laisse quelques instants, je vais… accrocher le cadre dans ma chambre ! A tout de suite ! Et merci encore ! Déclarai-je en déposant un baiser sur leurs joues, puis montai.


	16. Chapter 16

Voilà enfin le chapitre que je tenais à vous faire lire! Enfin, il y a aussi le chapitre 17 mais vous attendrez demain ! J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira, même si ce sera un peu OOC.

Merci Ssssy, la petite folle et Ju4 pour vos reviews!

La petite folle: je sais je ne fais que rarement dans l'ordinaire :) j'avais envie de cadeaux spéciaux.

Ju 4: non, le chapitre 16 n'est pas le dernier, heureusement ! J'ai encore plein d'idées, et je suis toujours en cours d'écriture, du coup la fic n'est pas encore terminée.

Bref, je cesse de parler et vous laisse découvrir le cadeau de Jane à Lisbon...

Un petit conseil, stoppez votre lecture quand vous arriverez à la vidéo musicale, et prenez le temps d'écouter.

* * *

**POV de Jane**

Je souris en voyant Sarah gravir à toute allure les escaliers. J'avais eu peur qu'elle ne soit perturbée par ma surprise, visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas du tout.

- Ce cadre lui plait, fit soudain Teresa.

- Je sais. C'était risqué, mais je suis heureux qu'elle l'apprécie.

Silence. Un silence empli de nervosité que ni elle ni moi n'osions interrompre.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, et croisai son regard. Il était temps pour moi de lui donner son présent. Je me levai donc, saisis l'objet enrubanné, et, hésitant, le lui tendis.

- Tu veux également jouer aux devinettes ? M'enquis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était considérablement alourdie.

- Non. Même si je n'aime pas les surprises, je préfère ne rien imaginer, répondit-elle dans un sourire crispé.

Délicatement, elle enleva le papier et découvrit un étui. Suspicieuse, elle me regarda, l'ouvrit lentement, et poussa un léger cri. Son visage s'éclaira et je vis dans ses yeux un éclat que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Jane, c'est… trop ! Je ne peux pas accepter, fit-elle tout en caressant du bout des doigts l'objet comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien réel.

- Bien sûr que si tu peux. C'est pour cela que je te l'ai offerte.

- Tu as finalement deviné de quel instrument je jouais, déclara-t-elle dans un sourire ému.

- La clarinette. Assez facile, je dois dire. Elle allie grâce, légèreté, espièglerie et fragilité avec une touche d'autorité. Ce que tu es.

- Il n'y a que ça qui t'a mis sur la voie ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Eh bien, disons que je ne te voyais pas jouer de la trompette ou du violon. Il fallait que ce soit un instrument léger mais entraînant, passant de musiques nostalgiques à des mélodies plus rythmées. Cela aurait pu être la guitare, mais…non. Mon intuition m'a soufflé que tu ne jouais pas de la guitare parce qu'elle te rappelait trop ton père. C'était son instrument, n'est-ce pas ? Ajoutai-je d'une voix incertaine.

- Oui. Quand ma mère et lui ont commencé à vivre ensemble, il jouait tous les soirs un morceau différent. Elle l'écoutait, assise près de lui. Elle disait que ses doigts étaient magiques, faisant naître des mélodies qu'elle n'avait jamais pu entendre jusqu'à présent, quand bien même le morceau était connu. Il y avait l'amour dans ces musiques, me disait-elle toujours, et c'était la note qui changeait tout. Il continua quelques temps après leur mariage, mais cessa le jour de ma naissance.

La tête baissée, je compris qu'elle s'enfonçait dans de mauvais souvenirs.

- Pourquoi la clarinette ? Demandai-je doucement.

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Un jour, je devais avoir 10 ans, ma mère m'avait amené au théâtre voir Pierre et le Loup. J'étais tombée sous le charme du chat, sa félinité, son agilité, tout cela accompagnée d'une mélodie expressive qui me touchait. Faute d'argent, je n'ai pas pu en jouer avant mon entrée au lycée, mais ça, tu t'en doutais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai, conscient de ce que cela représentait pour elle. Elle caressa de nouveau l'instrument, le sortit de son écrin, et vit un papier plié en quatre. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif, auquel je souris en hochant la tête. Le plus difficile restait à venir pour moi. Le plus difficile mais sans aucun doute le plus beau.

Elle posa la clarinette sur ses genoux, déplia la feuille.

- Une partition ?

- Oui. Je… j'aimerais… j'aimerais que tu joues ce morceau. J'ai besoin… enfin… seulement ce soir, s'il te plait.

**POV de Lisbon**

Une clarinette. Seul Jane pouvait m'offrir un cadeau tel que celui-là. C'était à la fois touchant et source de nombreux souvenirs. Souvenirs de joie, d'oubli, de bonheur.

Cependant, en découvrant la feuille, je notai son embarras, comme s'il avait peur d'un refus de ma part.

Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt que Jane portait à cette partition, son envie de m'entendre jouer ce morceau, avant que je n'en déchiffre les premières notes.

- Jane… articulai-je.

- Teresa, je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important pour moi. S'il te plait.

Il semblait si implorant à cet instant que je n'avais pas le cœur à lui refuser cette demande, bien que celle-ci le fît souffrir.

Inspirant profondément, je me levai, posai le feuillet sur la table basse, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à sa place initiale. Il se tenait là, assis sur le bord du canapé, sa posture droite traduisant son anxiété. Il tenta un sourire que je devinai crispé, et, parce qu'il me l'avait demandé, je commençai à jouer.

Ainsi prirent vie les premiers accords du Prélude de Bach.

watch?v=q9MSjoR91LY

Je pensais ne plus savoir en jouer, cela faisait si longtemps, et pourtant, aucune fausse note ne trouva sa place, malgré mon angoisse, malgré ma douleur de le voir se torturer à travers ce morceau. Je résistais à l'envie de cesser de jouer, retenais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, me concentrais sur les dernières notes. Elles résonnèrent dans la pièce, auxquelles succéda un silence de plomb.

Encore ébranlée par ce moment, je reposai l'instrument dans son étui, repliai le papier, et le rangeai. Jane n'avait pas dit un mot, enfermé dans un mutisme qui ne lui correspondait guère. La tête baissée, je ne pouvais voir ce qu'il éprouvait.

Je m'approchai timidement de lui, n'osant le troubler, et m'accroupis à son niveau.

« Jane ? Jane, regarde-moi ». Immobile, je vis ses épaules tressaillir, et je compris. Posant une main sur sa joue, je relevai avec délicatesse son visage vers moi, et plongeai mon regard embué dans le sien empli de larmes. Sans aucun mot, aucun, il m'étreignit de toutes ses forces, laissant les perles d'eau salées glisser le long de ses joues et se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je le serrai un peu plus fort, caressant ses cheveux, tremblai en ressentant son cœur faire écho au mien, respirai son odeur, murmurai des mots apaisants à son oreille, tentant de calmer ses sanglots.

Les minutes passèrent, nous étions toujours l'un contre l'autre, et, peu à peu, ses pleurs cessèrent. Il se détacha légèrement de moi, et j'eus honte. Honte de l'avoir écouté, honte d'être responsable de ce flot de souvenirs tortueux ravivé par cet air, honte d'avoir été la cause de son état en ce soir si particulier.

- Pardonne-moi Teresa, souffla-t-il soudain, redressant mon visage pour pouvoir ancrer ses yeux aux miens.

- C'est moi, Jane, je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter, je n'aurais jamais dû jouer ce morceau. Il te rappelle trop…

- Chhht, me coupa-t-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. J'avais besoin de ça, tu comprends. Besoin de l'entendre une dernière fois. Non pas comme dans mes souvenirs, non pas joué par elles, mais par celle qui m'a aidé à reprendre pied dans le monde, qui m'a sauvé, qui m'a délivré de mes démons, qui leur a permis d'être aujourd'hui en paix. Merci. Merci.

Durant son discours, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux. Je voyais en lui ces sentiments qu'il avait cachés au plus profond de lui-même jusqu'à ce soir, comme si, avec cette mélodie, je venais de tourner une page, refermant un livre, le leur, et en ouvrant un nouveau. Le nôtre.

- Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, ajouta-t-il en posant son front contre le mien. Il me fallait passer par cela pour m'en sortir. Désormais, plus rien ne m'empêche d'être réellement avec toi.

- Je ne pourrai pas en rejouer, fis-je pour toute réponse. Plus jamais.

- Si, un jour, tu rejoueras. Tu joues magnifiquement bien.

- Pas de Bach, alors.

Il effaça une dernière larme tandis que je faisais de même pour lui, et murmura tendrement dans un sourire.

- Non, plus de Bach.

Et il m'attira de nouveau à lui, m'enlaçant un peu moins fort mais assez pour que je puisse encore sentir son cœur battre au rythme du mien, dans une mélodie qui n'était propre qu'à eux. Propre qu'à nous.


	17. Chapter 17

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre précédent mais je poste malgré tout deux chapitres aujourd'hui ! Et merci à celles qui me donnent leur avis ;) Bonne lecture, en espérant que ma fic vous plaise toujours autant !

* * *

**POV Lisbon**

Le moment était venu de lui donner son cadeau. Lui prenant les mains, je le forçai à se lever, puis saisis une grande enveloppe kraft qui se trouvait au pied du sapin. La peur refit soudain son apparition. J'avais peur, peur que ce ne soit pas le bon moment pour ça, peur de sa réaction, peur de tout détruire. Je ne l'avais pas mis au courant de la décision de l'enquête interne au sujet de Red John, et j'avais expressément demandé à l'équipe de garder le silence à ce sujet. Nous n'avions pas abordé le travail jusqu'ici, profitant de chaque instant de ce premier Noël. Ce que contenait cette lettre était en lien étroit avec le travail, et cela me terrorisait.

Je lui tendis timidement l'enveloppe, qu'il attrapa, et lança avec son éternel sourire moqueur :

- Je t'offre un magnifique instrument, et je n'ai même pas le droit à une enveloppe en or ?

- Idiot ! fis-je en riant, lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Le contenant n'a pas d'importance, le contenu, si !

Il rit à son tour, la fixa.

- Pourquoi « more » ? S'enquit-il.

- Ouvre, tu comprendras.

Il sourit, et décacheta le papier, y plongea la main et en sortit… une autre enveloppe un peu plus petite de couleur bleue ciel avec le mot « than » écrit dessus.

Je compris à son air qu'il était de plus en plus intrigué par ce cadeau enveloppé à la façon « poupées russes ». Je souris, coupable sous son regard, et lui fis signe de continuer.

De cette enveloppe bleue, il en ôta un modèle plus réduit de couleur violine avec pour simple mot « words ».

- C'est le titre de ta chanson, déclara-t-il.

- _Notre_ chanson, oui. Tu te souviens ?

- Comment pourrais-je oublier, chuchota-t-il.

- Ouvre-la, il y a encore quelque chose.

De celle-ci il en tira une beige au papier glacé. Sur celle-ci, il n'y avait pas de mot, juste trois points de suspension précédé d'un cœur, un cœur minuscule. Je n'étais pas romantique, du moins pas tant que cela, mais en ce jour spécial, il me fallait un cadeau tout aussi spécial pour lui.

- M'offrirais-tu ton cœur, ma chère Lisbon ? Demanda-t-il un sourire flatteur sur les lèvres.

Décidément, il ne changerait pas, pensai-je en secouant la tête. Mon cœur, je n'avais pas besoin de le lui offrir, il l'avait conquis des années auparavant, avant même que je ne le sache et l'accepte. Il savait au fond de lui que ce morceau de papier était important, qu'il représentait bien plus que cela. Il tentait juste de me distraire, de faire apparaître un sourire sur mon visage. Ce qu'il réussit à faire une fois de plus.

Ne répondant pas, je le fixai intensément, impatiente à l'idée qu'il découvre son véritable présent. Avec des gestes lents, histoire de maintenir le suspense― et de me rendre encore plus nerveuse, devinai-je en voyant son clin d'œil et son sourire― il décolla le rabat, et y mit la main.

Une photo. Une photo qu'il regarda pendant de longues secondes qui me semblèrent éternelles. Je tentai de déceler sur son visage ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais rien ne filtrait, il restait impassible, pour mon plus grand malheur. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, lui, le regard toujours ancré au cliché, et moi, face à lui, attendant une quelconque réaction.

- Teresa… c'est… ce que je pense ?

Sa voix emplie d'espoir, son regard suppliant et un vestige de sourire sur ses lèvres, me firent sourire à mon tour, et hochai la tête.

- Si tu pense à un miracle, oui, c'est bien cela, murmurai-je en faisant quelques pas, ne me trouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Soudant son regard lumineux et embué de larmes au mien, il caressa ma joue, mon épaule, et, finalement, laissa sa main gagner mon ventre qu'il caressa tendrement.

Il posa son front contre le mien, déposa de légers baisers sur mes lèvres, baisers que je lui rendis avec plaisir, et me blottis contre lui, appréciant plus que jamais ce contact.

« Je t'aime ».

Un simple souffle, trois mots, une promesse chuchotée à mon oreille, et mes yeux se brouillèrent. Quelques perles salées passèrent le barrage de mes paupières, je n'en avais que faire.

J'étais heureuse.

A ma place.

Délicatement, je me reculai, observai ce visage que j'aimais tant, et, passant ma main dans ses boucles blondes, je pus lire dans ses iris un océan d'émotions où se mêlaient joie, tendresse, bonheur, amour.

« Je t'aime aussi Patrick ».

Mots chuchotés contre sa bouche, promesse réciproque, un souffle de sérénité, un cœur gonflé de joie.

Rien ne pouvait gâcher cela.

Serrés de nouveau l'un contre l'autre, il me berça lentement sur les notes d'une mélodie imaginaire, et je pensais à ce slow que nous avions dansé, à ces mots écrits sur les enveloppes, à ce miracle de Noël que je ne croyais possible, à nous.


	18. Chapter 18

**POV de Jane**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, et pourtant, cette photographie était là pour me le prouver. Un cliché flou, où l'on devinait plus que l'on ne voyait les formes. Un cadeau qui était sûrement l'un des plus beaux que j'avais pu recevoir.

- La nuit au grenier ? L'interrogeai-je.

- La nuit au grenier, confirma-t-elle, la tête contre mon épaule.

Ce moment me revint alors en mémoire.

_Flashback _

Une enquête douloureuse.

La mort d'une femme enceinte, assassinée par son mari.

Une imitation du smiley de Red John par ce même homme.

Une peur qui ne cessait malgré la résolution de l'affaire.

Elle était venue au grenier ce soir-là, une assiette dans la main et une tasse de thé dans l'autre. Je ne participais plus depuis quelques semaines déjà aux repas de fin d'enquête. Ce soir encore moins que les autres. J'approchais de Red John, je le savais. Cependant, cette histoire avait réveillé les anciens démons.

Teresa n'avait pas frappé, elle était entrée, m'avait trouvé allongé sur ce qui me faisait office de lit, dos à la porte. Doucement, elle avait caressé mes cheveux, et glissé une main sous mon visage de façon à ce que je lui fasse face. Je n'avais eu la force de lutter. Dès lors, tout s'était précipité, tout en devenant le moment le plus long, le plus romantique qui puisse être.

Deux êtres au cœur blessé.

Deux êtres combattant le même démon, l'un ayant pour arme la justice, l'autre la vengeance.

Un homme au cœur noirci et aveuglé.

Une femme au cœur d'ange.

Aucun mot prononcé.

Un sourire échangé.

Un désir.

Un amour.

Une nuit abritant deux corps réunis qui s'aimaient et se le prouvaient.

Enfin.

_Fin du Flashback_

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nuit. Deux mois, deux semaines, deux jours et… qu'importe ! Cette nuit avait donné au mot « magique » tout son sens.

- Es-tu heureux ? Me demanda-t-elle soudain.

Heureux ? Existait-il un mot assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressentais devant le plus beau cadeau qu'une vie puisse offrir ? Y avait-il une réaction qui puisse lui montrer que je ne pouvais espérer meilleure chose comme départ dans notre nouvelle vie ?

Sans rien dire, je posai de nouveau ma main sur son ventre, le caressant du pouce. Elle abritait notre avenir, une part d'elle, une part de moi, et malgré cela elle doutait de ce que j'éprouvais ?

« Heureux est un euphémisme. » Répondis-je en souriant, tout en essayant de capter à nouveau son attention. Elle gardait malgré tout les yeux baissés sur ma main qu'elle caressa de la sienne, touchant du bout des doigts mon annulaire où une marque blanche était dessinée.

Je savais qu'elle l'avait remarquée au moment même de mon entrée. Si elle n'en avait été sûre, elle s'en était doutée jusqu'à ce qu'elle le constatât. Sarah avait précipité cette envie soudaine de me libérer de cette partie du passé. La musique et Teresa avaient fait le reste.

« Teresa, regarde-moi, déclarai-je en plongeant enfin dans la beauté de ses émeraudes. Je vous aime, toi, Sarah et cet enfant. N'en doute jamais. »

Elle me sonda, et, pour une des rares fois, je lui permis l'accès à mon âme, afin de la rassurer pleinement.

Apparemment satisfaite, elle déposa un baiser aérien sur mes lèvres.

- J'aimerais qu'on garde ça pour nous pendant un moment, évoqua-t-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler à Sarah ?

- Si, si bien sûr. Mais seulement à elle… du moins le temps de quelques jours. Si tu veux bien. Je ne veux pas me réjouir tant qu'il y a un risque de…

- Je sais, la coupai-je. Et si nous allions nous coucher ? Il est visiblement un peu tard pour l'annoncer maintenant à Sarah.

Elle acquiesça, et remarqua la table du dîner.

- On le fera demain, elle ne va pas s'envoler, fis-je déposant un baiser sur son front.

**POV de Sarah **

J'avais jugé bon de les laisser seuls un moment, et, quand Maman avait commencé à jouer de la clarinette, je n'avais pu résister et m'étais postée au milieu des escaliers. J'avais entendu, tout entendu, presque tout compris. Leur dernier échange avait fait naître en moi une pointe d'angoisse. J'étais donc retournée dans ma chambre, avais rapidement enfilé mon pyjama, avais attrapé un livre, et m'étais couchée juste avant que Maman n'ouvre la porte pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit, suivie de Jane.

Je tentai de faire comme si de rien n'était, peu sûre que cela ait marché― l'inconvénient d'avoir un mentaliste dans la pièce. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne fit pas de remarque, et ils sortirent, me recommandant de ne pas veiller trop tard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je tendis l'oreille, aucun bruit. Je me levai discrètement, et me rendis dans la salle à manger. Les assiettes à dessert étaient encore sur la table, ce qui était assez inhabituel venant de Maman. Sans m'attarder, je me tournai vers la partie salon, et remarquai l'étui de la clarinette, et, à côté, quelques enveloppes.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, j'examinai les feuilles, et tombai sur ce papier glacé, qui me paralysa.

Une écographie.

Un bébé.

Maman.

La lumière se fit soudain dans mon esprit. Les malaises, les vertiges, les maux de tête… Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça ?

Toute à mon observation, je n'entendis pas de bruits de pas, et sursautai en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Etouffant un cri, je fis volte-face et trouvai un Jane surpris.

- Ca va pas, tu m'as fait peur ! Chuchotai-je, à la fois énervée et quelque peu honteuse de m'être fait surprendre.

- Désolé, je pensais que tu m'avais entendu, je t'ai appelé mais tu ne répondais pas. Que fais-tu là ?

Il remarqua alors le cliché que je tenais, et esquissa une grimace.

- Teresa et moi voulions te le dire demain… enfin, vu l'heure, je dirais plutôt tout à l'heure.

- Je sais. Je vous ai entendu.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendue ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Aucune trace de colère ou de contrariété dans sa voix, juste de la curiosité.

- Vous aviez besoin de parler, alors je ne voulais pas m'imposer.

Il hocha la tête en souriant, et me fit signe de m'asseoir dans le canapé, alors qu'il prenait place dans celui-ci.

- J'aurais préféré avoir cette discussion en présence de Lisbon, enfin bref. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que Teresa et moi allons avoir un enfant que tu n'auras plus ta place, au contraire ! Elle aura besoin de toi, de ton aide, mais surtout de ta présence. Tu es sa fille et elle t'aime, n'en doute surtout pas !

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu veux que je reste ou pas ?

- Bien sûr ! Il est hors de question que tu partes !

Je soupirai. Jane ne se décidait pas à avouer son affection pour moi. J'eus alors une idée qui, je le reconnaissais, n'était pas tout à fait fair-play.

- En gros, je suis juste un objet encombrant pour toi, un « +1 » qui accompagne Teresa, déclarai-je d'un ton blasé.

Je perçus l'ombre de la colère passer sur son visage, ce qui m'effraya un instant.

- Ecoute-moi bien Sarah parce que je ne me répèterai pas deux fois : tu n'es pas un objet, tu ne le seras jamais. Tu es une jeune fille adorable et je suis très fier et honoré de te connaître.

- Je représente quoi pour toi alors, si je ne suis pas un objet ?

Allait-il se décider ou pas à me le dire bon sang ? Je le voyais chercher les mots exacts, hésiter. Etait-ce si difficile que ça de dire ce qu'il ressentait pour moi ?

- Sarah… tu es la pupille de Lisbon, tu es comme sa fille.

- Je ne parle pas de Maman, je parle de toi Jane ! Répliquai-je, fatiguée et en proie à la colère.

Je voulais savoir, savoir quel rôle j'allais jouer à partir de maintenant. Maman attendant l'enfant de Jane, il était évident que celui-ci viendrait habiter avec nous. Je devais savoir.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu me considères… comme ta fille ? Demandai-je hésitante.

Son visage devint grave, son regard dur et il prit une longue inspiration.

- Je n'ai eu qu'une fille, et elle est morte.

Sa voix était rauque et n'admettait aucune réplique.

J'acquiesçai, déçue.

Je venais d'obtenir une réponse à ma question, mais elle n'était pas celle que j'attendais. Je ne voulais pas la remplacer, juste avoir une vraie famille… ou du moins faire semblant.

- Je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée.

- Sarah, ne…

- Bonne nuit Jane, l'interrompis-je peu encline à écouter ses excuses.

Je sortis de la pièce et montai les marches quatre à quatre, retenant mes larmes. Rien ne serait jamais comme je l'espérais.

Maman et Jane allaient avoir un enfant, et, très vite, je ne serais plus rien. Peut-être devais-je dès maintenant penser à l'idée de me retrouver en foyer. Cette pensée me fit frémir, Teresa m'ayant toujours promis de m'éviter cette alternative, quoiqu'il advienne.

J'allais seulement disparaître.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous :) je vous remercie de vos messages.

Aalana: moi, la reine des sadiques? Non, mais dans d'autres chapitres, sûrement! ;)

Ssssy: tu vas avoir ta réponse à cette question tout au long des prochains chapitres.

Rony : j'ai beaucoup à te dire. Tout d'abord, Sarah appelle Lisbon "maman" pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle a cru la perdre quand elle s'est prise cette balle, elle a fait une sorte de transfert, elle avait commencé à apprécier Lisbon, et elle allait la perdre. Sarah s'attache à ce "maman" parce qu'elle sait que sans cette figure maternelle dont elle a besoin, elle coulerait.

En fait je n'ai pas décidé de rendre Lisbon enceinte. Quand tu écris, tu te laisses porter par l'écriture, sans y penser, c'est comme ça que naissent les bonnes phrases. Après que cela te dérange, je n'y peux rien. J'ai décidé de laisser ainsi parce que ça pouvait coller et permettait d'explorer une autre facette de Lisbon que Heller ne nous a pas montré.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me justifier, si ce n'est pour expliciter quelques petites choses, mais ton commentaire m'amène à te poser une question: pourquoi lire ma fic ? En effet, tu n'aimes pas les fêtes de Noël, tu n'aimes pas le caractère de Sarah, tu n'aimes pas le fait que Lisbon soit enceinte et tu n'aimes pas le fait que je fasse différentes POV. Et, pourtant, tu dis la lire avec enthousiasme. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te rend enthousiaste dans ma fic ? Je me pose la question, et je pense que j'ai de quoiQuant au drame, je suis une sadico-jisbonneuse, tu auras juste quelques touches de drame. Parfois, le non-dit est beaucoup plus parlant!

Hila: désolée de t'avoir donné les larmes aux yeux :hug:

La petite folle: En fait, Sarah a été blessée aussi par la découverte du futur bébé, mais disons qu'elle espérait que Jane l'accepterait plus comme une fille que comme une pièce rapportée... Il ne faut pas oublier que ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus. ;)

* * *

**POV de Lisbon **

J'ouvris les yeux, esquissai un sourire en me souvenant de la veille, sourire qui s'effaça quand je ne sentis que du vide près de moi.

Il ne pouvait pas être parti, pas après ce qu'il m'avait dit, j'en étais certaine.

Descendant les escaliers, je me convainquais qu'il ne s'était pas enfui.

Une délicieuse odeur de gaufres m'accueillit. Il était là, face à la gazinière.

Il n'était pas parti.

Sans bruit, je m'approchai, et passai mes bras autour de lui, ce qui le surprit tout autant que moi. Depuis quand agissais-je ainsi ? Fichues hormones, pestai-je intérieurement. Jane, lui, ne semblait pas perturbé par cette attitude, et il tourna la tête de manière à me déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres.

- Tu aurais pu rester au lit, je t'aurais apporté le petit déjeuner.

- Je crois que je ne suis pas prête à te revoir m'amener le petit déjeuner au lit.

- Ah bon ? Fit-il en déposant la dernière gaufre dans une assiette et se retournant complètement. Pourquoi ?

- La dernière fois s'est mal terminée si tu te souviens bien.

- Teresa…

- Je sais. C'est juste… laisse-moi un peu de temps, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et se pencha à nouveau pour m'embrasser.

- Tu n'as pas de nausées ? S'enquit-il.

- Pas tout le temps, heureusement ! Répondis-je en souriant, tout en saisissant la cafetière afin de me verser une bonne tasse de café.

- Tut tut ! Interdit ! Intervint-il en m'arrachant le pichet des mains. Tu es enceinte donc plus de café jusqu'à la naissance de bébé, peu de thé, mais tu peux boire du jus de fruit ou du chocolat.

Son discours me tira un grognement. Plus de café ! Comment allais-je tenir 7 mois sans une seule goutte de café ?! Impossible !

- Juste une tasse, Jane ! Je ne tiendrai pas sans mon café du matin ! Suppliai-je.

- Non, ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour le bébé, contra-t-il en reposant le pichet et posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Et si tu allais réveiller Sarah pour qu'elle vienne avec nous ?

J'esquissai une grimace, l'air boudeur, et il me sourit.

- Nous pourrons lui parler du bébé, ce sera plus convivial, non ?

- Bonne idée ! Déclarai-je en me précipitant à l'étage.

Arrivée devant sa porte, je toquai légèrement― je savais que le sommeil était sacré chez elle et elle m'en voudrait si je la réveillais en sursaut. Ne recevant aucune réponse, j'entrouvris la porte. Personne. Le lit était défait. Fronçant les sourcils, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Vide. Inquiète, je fis toutes les pièces. Sarah n'était pas là.

- Tu as vu Sarah ce matin ? Demandai-je à Jane en descendant.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Elle n'est pas dans la maison. Son lit est défait mais elle n'est pas là.

- Essaie sur son portable, suggéra-t-il en s'approchant.

Une sonnerie. Un doute.

Deux sonneries. Une crainte.

Trois sonneries. Une angoisse.

Répondeur. Une peur sans nom.

- Elle ne répond pas, fis-je me laissant envahir par la panique. Où peut-elle être ? Elle prévient toujours quand elle sort !

- Calme-toi, dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Tu n'as rien remarqué dans sa chambre ?

- Non, non tout est comme d'habitude.

Désarmé, il jeta un regard dans la pièce puis se raidit.

- C'est de ma faute si elle est partie.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Cette nuit, je me suis levé, elle était dans le salon. Elle sait pour le bébé. Nous avons discuté et…

Il s'interrompit mal à l'aise, son regard dans le vide.

- Et quoi ? Jane, que lui as-tu dit ? M'enquis-je.

- Elle a voulu savoir si je la considérais comme ma fille, j'ai… j'ai répondu que… que je n'en avais eu qu'une, et qu'elle était morte.

Il posa son regard sur moi, coupable. Il n'avait pas fait ça. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Pas après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné à nous réunir. Elle avait vu en Jane un père de substitution, elle m'en avait parlé un soir où nous étions devant un film. Elle l'aimait, l'admirait, se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Comment osait-il lui dire ça ?

Ne trouvant aucune réplique assez cinglante pour lui faire comprendre mon état d'esprit, je fis demi-tour.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je monte m'habiller et vais chercher **ma** fille, lançai-je froidement.

- Teresa…, commença-t-il.

- A notre retour, il faudra qu'on parle sérieusement toi et moi, l'interrompis-je.

J'étais à peine à la moitié de l'escalier que la porte d'entrée claqua. Je soupirai.

Comment un soir si parfait pouvait-il laisser place à un matin désastreux ? Notre vie ne se résumait-elle qu'à ce genre de montagnes russes ?


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui sont importantes pour moi

La petite folle: c'est vrai que Jane aurait dû éviter de dire ça, mais c'est aussi un automatisme chez lui, une sorte de protection. Dans sa tête aimer rime avec souffrir. Mais ce sera "développé" dans un des chapitres à venir.

Lisbon n'a plus le droit au café, oui, c'est dur dur^^ Quant à ton idée selon laquelle Sarah était partie chercher les croissants, j'étais morte de rire ! Ca aurait pu...

Hila : je ne suis pas si dure que ça avec notre couple préféré, je montre juste que tout ne peut pas être rose avec eux ;) Quant à ta question, il y a une partie de la réponse dans le chapitre qui suit... mais pour la discussion il faudra attendre soit demain soit samedi.

Rony: je n'ai pas été froissée, enfin pas vraiment. J'ai juste eu du mal à comprendre comment tu pouvais "lire avec enthousiasme" mon histoire alors que rien ne semblait te plaire. C'est tout. Après, tu as ton avis et je le respecte. Je ne peux malheureusement pas satisfaire tous les lecteurs sans quoi il y aurait un nombre infini de versions de cette fanfic. Bref, pour moi, l'incident est clos, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas donner à l'histoire la tournure qui te plairait. ( après, comme tu écris toi-même, tu peux justement te permettre de développer ta propre vision des choses, ce qui me permettra de te lire ;) )

Aalana: moi sadique ? Mais non! Enfin... non^^ un peu ;) La discussion sera pour le prochain chapitre si je me souviens bien ! Un peu de patience!

Sssssy : mais oui j'ai un bon fond, celles et ceux qui me connaissent te l e diront ;) et puis je suis sûre que tu aimes le fait que je sois sadique^^

A présent, place au chapitre !

* * *

**POV de Jane **

Coupable, me soufflait ma raison, tu es coupable encore une fois. Je courrais dans les rues encore endormies en ce jour de Noël. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas profiter de ce bonheur nouvellement né ? Pourquoi devais-je tout détruire en quelques phrases ? Etait-ce inscrit dans mes gènes ? Je commençais à me poser la question. Tout en arpentant les rues à la recherche de Sarah, je composai un numéro de téléphone. Ils allaient me tuer, mais c'était de la plus haute importance. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Et Teresa non plus.

Teresa.

Premier matin ensemble, premier matin qui était censé être « normal », heureux, et, au lieu de cela, je me retrouvais dehors cherchant à réparer mes erreurs. Et quelles erreurs !

Je coupai la communication au bout de quelques minutes, déçu. Elle ne se trouvait pas avec Grace. Elle ne se serait sûrement pas aventurée jusqu'au CBI sachant qu'elle aurait été seule avec des inconnus. Elle avait progressé de ce côté-là, mais les étrangers restaient malgré tout une de ses grandes craintes. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule option : Cho.

Hors d'haleine, je sonnai à l'interphone, la porte s'ouvrant quelques secondes plus tard. Arrivé à la porte de l'appartement, je m'apprêtais à frapper quand Cho fit son apparition, apparemment bien réveillé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Outch. Et bien énervé aussi.

- Sarah a fugué. Est-ce que… Elle est là c'est ça ? Devinai-je en percevant un infime tic à l'entente du prénom de la jeune fille.

- Elle dort. Elle a passé une partie de la nuit à pleurer et à cauchemarder. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as encore fait Jane, mais tu as intérêt à réparer. Je ne veux pas jouer le rôle de baby-sitter ou de médiateur, c'est clair ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était tout Cho, ça. Un dur avec un cœur d'or.

- Arrête, je sais très bien que tu as aimé jouer ce rôle de « protecteur », sinon tu aurais appelé Lisbon pour qu'elle vienne la chercher, je me trompe ?

Soupir de sa part, les bras croisés, un regard incendiaire. Il ne fallait peut-être pas que je traîne ici.

- Tu veux que je prévienne Lisbon ou tu t'en charges ?

- Appelle-la, décidai-je. Sarah est sa fille, elle sera rassurée de la savoir avec toi.

- Et toi ?

Je le fixai. Cho avait toujours eu le don de me surprendre, et ce matin ne faisait pas exception.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, lançai-je d'un ton faussement dégagé.

- Il faudra que tu apprennes à ne plus fuir un jour.

Décidément, mon masque de pitre était en train de se fissurer.

- Veille bien sur elle, Cho, le priai-je en partant.

A y réfléchir, cela ne m'étonnait pas que Sarah ait choisi de venir s'abriter chez Cho. Elle avait beau avoir un problème avec les hommes, Cho était celui qui inspirait le plus de sécurité, de respect. Je me doutais qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité déranger Grace et Rigsby, elle avait donc choisi celui chez qui elle se sentirait en confiance. Quel idiot étais-je ! Pensais-je en m'éloignant, errant dans la ville.

**POV de Sarah**

Des voix m'avaient tirée de mon sommeil perturbateur. Allongée sur le canapé, la main repliée sous la tête, j'étais restée immobile, les yeux clos, écoutant ce qui se disait. Aucune raison de vérifier qui était la personne sur le pas de la porte, à l'entente de sa voix, j'avais reconnu Jane.

La colère se réveillant, je serrai les poings, attendant impatiemment qu'il s'en aille pour que je puisse cesser de faire semblant. A peine la porte fermée, je me redressai, et jetai un regard à un Cho impassible.

« Le petit déjeuner est prêt », déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je pris place face à lui, et l'observai quelques secondes. Il était difficile de cerner Cho, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il était presque aussi doué que Jane. Presque.

- C'était un peu idiot comme attitude. Fuir comme ça…

- C'était stupide, rétorqua-t-il en reposant sa tasse.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Cho savait faire, c'était de ne pas mâcher ses mots, tant pis s'ils faisaient mal.

- Si Jane avait seulement…

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Cette histoire vous concerne tous les deux… voire tous les trois si Lisbon y est pour quelque chose.

Tous les quatre, plutôt, songeai-je en repensant à la scène de la nuit passée.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demandai-je perdue.

- La communication est le meilleur moyen pour régler un conflit…

- Dixit celui qui ne parle presque jamais ! Finis-je en souriant.

Il haussa un sourcil, esquissa un semblant de sourire.

- Je ne parle que lorsque c'est nécessaire. Tu verras, on gagne parfois beaucoup à se taire.

- Je sais, soupirai-je. Et on perd beaucoup aussi, murmurai-je tandis que je me remémorais de douloureux souvenirs.

- Jane et toi êtes pareils : deux êtres têtus.

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi es-tu arrivée chez moi à 2 heures du matin, en pyjama, un sac sur le dos, avec pour seule excuse : « j'avais besoin de prendre l'air » ? Et pourquoi Jane s'est-il retrouvé à 8 heures un matin de Noël à ma porte ? Je dois avouer que, depuis quelques temps, ses pitreries ne cachent plus aussi bien ses craintes. Il était fou d'inquiétude pour toi.

- Tu parles ! Il s'en fiche, il a sûrement peur que Maman ne lui reproche ma disparition.

- Elle aurait tort ?

Je lui jetai un regard peu aimable, et déposai la tasse dans l'évier.

- Oui… Non. Enfin pas totalement, avouai-je.

- Appelle-la.

- Et si elle ne voulait plus de moi après ce que je viens de faire ?

- Et si tu l'appelais pour être fixée ? Répliqua-t-il en me tendant son téléphone, et en sortant de la pièce afin de me laisser un peu d'intimité.

La première sonnerie à peine terminée, Maman décrocha. Son « Lisbon » un peu sec, empreint surtout d'inquiétude refoulée me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Maman » fut le seul mot qui s'échappa de ma gorge tant les sanglots enserraient celle-ci.

- Sarah ! Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi !

Ce n'était plus la voix de l'agent Lisbon. C'était celle d'une femme, d'une mère tourmentée. Une supplique emplie de désespoir, un cri venant du cœur, je ne pouvais la laisser sans réponse.

- Je vais bien. Je… je suis chez Cho…

- J'arrive ! Ne bouge pas, d'accord, je suis là dans quelques minutes.

Elle raccrocha, et je restai là, à écouter le bip continu, tout en ne l'entendant plus. Par mon attitude je voulais punir Jane, lui montrer ce que je ressentais, le faire souffrir à son tour. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui en pâtissait le plus, au contraire ! Maman était la victime collatérale de mon attitude plus que puérile. Cho avait sûrement raison, Jane avait du mal à faire face à ses sentiments envers Maman, il était donc normal qu'il ne puisse se sentir capable de voir en moi une nouvelle fille.

La sonnette d'entrée interrompit mes réflexions. Maman. M'avançant dans la pièce, je vis Cho lui ouvrir et elle se précipiter vers moi, et m'étreindre à m'étouffer. Incapable de les retenir plus longtemps, quelques larmes coulèrent.

« Je suis désolée Maman, tellement désolée ! » hoquetai-je. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de me serrer contre elle.

Après quelques secondes, elle se détacha de moi, me regarda durement et déclara « nous en reparlerons à la maison. Prends tes affaires. » et remercia Cho. Après un dernier regard vers moi, elle sortit, me laissant ainsi le soin de remercier mon « protecteur ».

- Tiens, dis-je en lui rendant son téléphone. Je suis désolée de t'avoir embêté cette nuit. Merci de m'avoir accueilli et… de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

- De rien. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas, mais parles-en avec eux avant de fuir. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à apprendre au boss que sa fille a été découverte sans vie dans une ruelle.

Je hochai la tête, et rejoignis Teresa.


	21. Chapter 21

coucou ! Merci pour les messages! Voici donc deux nouveau chapitres ;)

La petite folle: et si Lisbon, au lieu de se mettre en mode flic, se mettait en mode mère autoritaire ? Après tout, c'est son nouveau rôle aussi!

Aalana: tonton Cho ? Oo mdr le pauvre!

Sssssy: comme promis, ma fidèle Ssssy, voici la suite !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**POV de Lisbon **

Le trajet en voiture avait été des plus silencieux. A de nombreuses reprises j'avais jeté un coup d'œil vers Sarah qui gardait résolument la tête tournée vers la vitre. Il fallait que nous parlions, cela devenait nécessaire, bien que je ne susse comment aborder le sujet.

Une fugue. Sarah venait de fuguer. J'avais été confrontée à de nombreuses fuites de la part d'adolescents, mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour cela m'arriverait. Encore moins un jour de Noël. Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là ? Avais-je fait quelque chose qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi ? J'étais partagée entre le soulagement et la colère. Je pensais que ces derniers mois avaient créé entre nous une complicité, une certaine proximité. M'étais-je leurrée ?

Rentrant dans la rue de notre immeuble, je retins un soupir en distinguant la voiture de Jane, et celui-ci adossé contre la carrosserie. Je devais lui parler, à lui aussi. Je me garai derrière lui, intimai à Sarah de sortir et de monter directement à l'appartement. Je descendis à mon tour, et m'approchai de lui, non sans une légère appréhension de ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Il fallait qu'on parle, certes, mais je ne pensais pas avoir cette discussion au milieu de la rue, et il pensa visiblement comme moi en jetant un œil autour de nous.

- Je peux repasser si tu veux…

- Non, soufflai-je. Je pense que la conversation que je dois avoir avec Sarah te concerne aussi. Il est normal que tu sois là.

A dire vrai, et j'en avais un peu honte, j'avais surtout besoin de sa présence. Moi, l'agent Teresa Lisbon, j'avais peur de ne pas contrôler mes émotions durant ces explications.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je notai la présence de Sarah dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Tendue, elle restait debout, se tordant les mains, et je remarquai ses yeux rougis.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jane, celui-ci se tenait en retrait, les mains dans les poches.

Il me fallait à présent faire preuve d'autorité, comme chaque parent devait se comporter tôt ou tard avec ses enfants. Je ne savais pas vraiment de quelle manière m'y prendre. Sarah n'était pas un suspect dans une affaire de meurtre, et je ne pouvais pourtant pas laisser passer cet écart de conduite. Sans compter la peur que j'avais pu ressentir à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Inspirant un bon coup, je décidai de me lancer.

- Sarah…

- Je sais que je mérite d'être punie et tu peux même m'envoyer dans un foyer, je comprendrai, me coupa-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi parler, tu veux ? Intervins-je d'une voix froide et ferme qui la surprit. Il n'est pas question que je t'envoie dans un foyer, tu es ma fille, pas un objet dont je devrais me débarrasser. En devenant ta tutrice j'ai accepté toutes les contraintes que ce rôle incombait. Ton comportement, jusque-là, était celui que j'attendais de ta part, mais ce matin, tu as agi d'une manière totalement inconsciente. Jane m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, nous aborderons ce sujet dans quelques minutes, ajoutai-je en voyant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Je pense qu'une punition est nécessaire. Aussi, je veux que tu rentres directement du lycée chaque soir, tu ne traîneras plus à la bibliothèque ou avec tes amis après les cours, et ce jusqu'à ce que je le décide.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais.

- Tu sais que j'aime aller bosser à la bibli !

- Justement. Ah, j'oubliais ! Je confisque également ton portable pour deux semaines. C'est compris ?

Regard noir contre regard émeraude. Elle ne lâche pas, me toise, duel silencieux duquel elle sortira perdante. Je tiens bon, pendant de longues secondes au bout desquelles, elle baisse la tête, soufflant un « oui » quasi inaudible.

- Maintenant file dans ta chambre. Tu redescendras quand je t'appellerai.

Un coup d'œil à Jane, puis à moi, elle se précipita dans les escaliers sans rien ajouter.

- Tu crois que j'ai bien fait ? M'enquis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Tu lui as montré les limites, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, répondit-il toujours immobile.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça aussi ? Tu sais qu'elle tient à toi ! Elle a besoin de savoir où se trouve sa place, et bien qu'elle ne le dise pas je suis persuadée qu'elle est effrayée à l'idée que tu ne l'aimes pas autant que le bébé.

- C'est faux ! Sarah est adorable et je l'aime autant que j'aimerai notre enfant !

- Mais…

Jane était mal à l'aise, et ma question accentua cette gêne. Il soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux. Dans une autre situation, j'aurais ri de voir le grand Patrick Jane incapable de trouver ses mots et complètement déstabilisé. Là, j'attendais qu'il m'explique où se trouvait le problème.

- Ca fait beaucoup de choses… en peu de temps. D'abord l'arrivée de Sarah, puis Red John, ce bébé… Je… Les choses se précipitent, et je ne suis pas habitué à cela, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt.

- Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ?

Son regard s'ancra au mien et j'y lus une si grande détresse que j'en frissonnai. Notre échange dura quelques secondes, seulement quelques secondes, une éternité où je pus lire ce qu'il tentait vainement de me dire, et je compris.


	22. Chapter 22

**POV de Jane**

Je déchiffrai dans les émeraudes de ses yeux une détresse qui reflétait sûrement la mienne. « Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ? » Question qui lui coûtait et à laquelle je voulais hurler une réponse du plus profond de mon âme. Finalement, je la rejoignis, et emprisonnai sa main dans la mienne.

- Je veux cet enfant plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, seulement… Tout ce bonheur qui nous tombe dessus c'est…

- Inattendu ?

- Effrayant. Teresa, pendant dix ans je n'ai vécu que dans le but de retrouver l'assassin de ma famille et de le lui faire payer. Tout ce temps, je me suis accroché à mes meilleurs souvenirs avec elles, à nos joies, nos rires, nos projets d'avenir. Pendant dix ans je n'ai pas voulu m'accorder la moindre chance d'être heureux parce que je ne le méritais pas. Et aujourd'hui, je vous ai, Sarah, toi et ce bébé. Red John est mort, j'ai tenu ma promesse, et pourtant… tu vas sûrement rire, mais je suis terrifié à l'idée que ce bonheur ne soit qu'éphémère et que vous me soyez enlevées un jour ou l'autre. Je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne survivrai pas une nouvelle fois à… tout ça. Et… ai-je vraiment le droit à cette seconde chance ? En suis-je réellement digne après avoir été responsable de la mort de ma femme et de ma fille ?

Doucement, elle caressa mon visage de son autre main, un sourire tendre fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

- Ainsi, Patrick Jane laisse enfin entrevoir son cœur, murmura-t-elle. Red John est mort, Jane. Jamais plus il ne s'en prendra à toi ou aux êtres qui te sont chers. Nous l'avons vaincu. Il te faudra réapprendre ce qu'est le bonheur, et Sarah, moi et lui, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur son ventre, nous t'y aiderons. De tous ceux que je connaisse tu es l'homme le plus digne de ce bonheur. Ne doute pas de toi, tu as assez souffert comme ça, laisse la vie t'offrir cette seconde chance, et accepte-la, vis-la pleinement. Toi et moi mieux que quiconque savons que celle-ci est courte. Je ne veux pas avoir un jour à me retourner sur notre histoire et n'y voir que des regrets, des moments à moitié vécus tout simplement à cause d'un homme qui n'est plus. Nous avons connu le pire, laissons le meilleur s'inviter dans notre vie. Nous somme là, toi et moi, Sarah et ce bébé, et aucun de nous ne t'abandonnera, je te le promets.

Teresa, ma Sainte Teresa et ses paroles si sages. Face à mes doutes elle m'offrait encore un soutien solide, elle était le roc de ma vie et me poussait à aller de l'avant.

Une chose encore me tracassait, et non des moindres.

- Je ne voulais pas blesser Sarah hier soir. Je l'aime vraiment, mais personne ne pourra prendre la place de Charlotte.

- Sarah ne veut pas la remplacer, elle veut juste que tu la considères comme ta seconde fille, ou du moins, comme ta belle-fille. Elle a vu en toi le père qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi ! Plaisantai-je.

- Moi aussi, fit une voix derrière nous.

Sarah se tenait au bas des marches, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Je suis désolée, je voulais te donner mon portable, mais j'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit, enfin une partie, expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis attachée à toi, Jane, c'est comme ça. Tu as été le premier à me sourire, à me rassurer, à me protéger, à me traiter en adulte tout en me faisant garder l'illusion d'être une enfant. Tu as été pour moi le père que j'ai toujours souhaité avoir, même si tu ne montrais pas ce que tu ressentais, même si tu as refusé de te balader avec nous. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi, et, comme Maman te l'a dit, Charlotte a une place bien à elle, une place que je ne veux pas lui prendre. Mais laisse-moi juste m'asseoir à côté d'elle, laisse-moi apprendre à la connaître, laisse-moi avoir une place dans ton cœur. S'il te plait.

La gorge noué par l'émotion, je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever et, instinctivement, l'étreignit. « Tu as déjà ta place, Sarah. Crois-moi, tu as déjà ta place ». Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi, et, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se détacha de moi.

- Je crois que tu as un portable à nous donner, jeune fille ! Déclarai-je dans un sourire.

- Je pensais que tu aurais oublié, grimaça-t-elle en me tendant le téléphone, que je remis à Teresa. Je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous deux. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, et Jane, j'aurais dû te laisser parler au lieu de fuir.

Elle était sincère, et tous les deux nous hochâmes la tête, lui faisant comprendre que ses excuses étaient acceptées.

- Bien ! Intervins-je, et si nous passions à table, maintenant ? Je meurs de faim !

Teresa me sourit, consciente que je détournais l'attention. Les effusions n'avaient jamais été un domaine dans lequel j'excellais, elle le savait, et l'acceptait. Sarah me sourit elle aussi, connaissait-elle ma difficulté à montrer mes sentiments ? Sans doute.

Attablé entre chacune d'elle, je compris que Lisbon avait mis des mots sur ce que nous étions déjà depuis plus de six mois.

Une famille.

Une famille qui allait s'agrandir.


	23. Chapter 23

coucou ! Merci pour tous vos messages ! J'ai ri en en lisant certains parce que vous vous énervez contre Jane, le pauvre! ^^

La petite folle: je pense que Lisbon, avec cette punition, a tenu à montrer qu'elle savait aussi être autoritaire, qu'elle n'était pas seulement la tutrice-copine de Sarah. Et ce n'est pas simple non plus pour Lisbon de punir une ado, elle, son truc, c'est les suspects à mettre derrière les barreaux. Mais je pense que le fait qu'elle ait fugué, surtout le jour de Noël, devait être marqué par une punition qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.

Quant à ta question, je n'ai pas vraiment de surnom pour leur famille pour l'instant^^ c'est "famille jisbon" ;)

Hila: merci pour tes compliments !Je te rassure, non ce n'est pas la fin de ma fic, loin de là !

Sssssy: tout à fait, Sarah est un mélange de Jane et Lisbon sans pour autant être leur fille biologique. C'est ça qui est bien !

Ju4 : ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas obligée de commenter à chaque chapitre! et je suis contente que tu aimes ;)

Maintenant... 3 chapitres ! Et oui, c'est cadeau !

* * *

**POV de Lisbon **

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Sarah avait respecté sa punition, et, avec l'aide de Jane, je lui avais organisé un week-end qu'elle ne serait pas prête d'oublier.

Jane et moi avions longuement parlé au sujet de Sarah. Nous sentions bien qu'elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de la venue du bébé. Elle me fixait parfois, croyant que je ne la remarquais pas, le regard morose et nostalgique. Elle n'en parlait pas, agissait comme si cette nouvelle n'avait jamais existé. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, pleinement heureuse, et elle ne l'était qu'en apparence. A nous donc de lui montrer que, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, elle ferait toujours partie de notre famille.

- Prépare ton sac, nous partons en week-end, lançai-je un vendredi soir alors qu'elle venait à peine de rentrer.

- En week-end ? Mais, je…

- La punition est levée ! Dépêche-toi !

- On va où ? Et Jane ?

- C'est une surprise, et Jane vient avec nous, il ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs.

Naquit alors sur son visage le premier vrai sourire depuis des semaines. Elle se précipita à l'étage, tapant du pied dans l'escalier.

Jane choisit ce moment pour entrer. Nous n'habitions pas réellement ensemble, il avait parfois besoin de solitude et allait au motel. Au début, j'avais été fâchée qu'il ne veuille pas s'établir avec nous, et puis, peu à peu, j'avais compris. Il évoluait en douceur, ramenait quelques vêtements puis quelques objets qu'il avait gardé dans un carton dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Il était arrivé un soir, me demandant la permission d'installer un ou deux bibelots. Je me souvenais encore de l'éclat de rire qui m'avait pris. « Jane, nous allons avoir un bébé et tu me demandes si tu peux poser un ou deux objets t'appartenant ? » m'étais-je enquise. Il m'avait considéré, légèrement mal à l'aise, et s'était expliqué. Mon rire s'était évanoui au fur et à mesure que mon cerveau saisissait à quel point la situation était délicate pour mon amant. Il tenait à avancer, il me le certifiait, il ne pouvait pourtant pas renier la famille qu'il avait fondée. J'avais hoché la tête, lui répondant que je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de lui faire oublier Angela et Charlotte. Ouvrant moi-même le carton, j'en avais sorti un cadre les représentant tous les trois, souriants, heureux. Un Jane d'un autre temps sans cette lueur de douleur dans le regard. Bien que ce ne fût pas facile, j'avais déposé le portrait sur un meuble du salon, près d'une photo de Sarah.

C'était aussi simple que cela. Je voulais qu'il soit bien, qu'il se sente chez lui, chez _nous_. Il s'était approché, avait enlacé ma taille et posé son menton sur mon épaule. Depuis la disparition de Red John, j'avais affaire à un autre homme, doux, attentionné… Qui aurait pu croire que mon insupportable consultant puisse être tout autre ? Je devais admettre que cette autre facette me plaisait, même s'il restait toujours le même au CBI, enquiquineur au possible et indomptable !

« Il faudra mettre une photo de nous aussi », avait-il murmuré en caressant mon ventre et déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Le Patrick Jane que je connaissais me laissait voir un autre aspect de sa personnalité, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Dans la voiture, Sarah avait tout essayé afin de connaître notre destination, finalement lassée de voir que nous ne lâcherions rien, elle avais mis ses écouteurs et allumé son mp3, tournant la tête vers la vitre. Je me retournai, scrutant son visage sur lequel je lisais une certaine mélancolie.

- Tout ira bien, déclara Jane en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Il avait tenu à prendre le volant, estimant que la route serait trop longue et épuisante dans mon état, ce qui avait entraîné une discussion animée de laquelle il était sorti vainqueur. Depuis qu'il était au courant, je ne pouvais plus faire grand-chose sans qu'il ne soit derrière moi. Je devais avouer que cela me flattait, du moins au début, mais c'était rapidement devenu épuisant, surtout au bureau. Combien de fois m'avait-il demandé de ne pas aller sur le terrain au risque de me faire tirer dessus, combien de fois était-il passé me voir pour savoir si j'avais besoin de quelque chose… Je ne comptais même plus toutes les fois où il m'avait forcé à quitter le poste afin que je me repose.

- Tu crois qu'elle aimera ?

- J'en suis persuadé, ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que ce…

- … n'est pas bon pour le bébé ! Je sais Jane ! Soupirai-je énervée. Pourrais-tu cesser de me dire ce qui est bon ou ce qui ne l'est pas ? Je sais ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire ! Je suis enceinte et pas en sucre alors arrête de me couver comme s'il allait m'arriver quelque chose à chaque seconde, c'est étouffant !

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent et je compris que j'étais allée trop loin. Saleté d'hormones ! Avant j'aurais sûrement retenu ces mots pour être plus diplomate, mais aujourd'hui, il fallait que ça sorte, et ce, malgré moi. Après tout, il ne voulait que mon bien, protéger ma vie et celle de notre enfant.

Notre enfant.

Cela sonnait si bizarrement dans mon esprit, comme quelque chose d'irréelle, et pourtant, il était bien là, en moi, grandissant à l'abri. Esquissant un mince sourire, je caressai ce petit renflement, et repensai à ce matin.

_Flashback _

J'étais dans la cuisine pour une pause méritée, essayant par la même occasion de fuir celui qui me suivait comme mon ombre, surveillant mes moindres faits et gestes. Grace était en train de mettre un sucre dans son café. Café. Rien que le mot me donnait envie d'avaler une cafetière pleine. Cela faisait un mois, un mois aujourd'hui que je n'en buvais plus et je ne savais pas comment je pouvais tenir ! Tout naturellement, je saisis le pichet et, souriant à Grace, commençai à m'en verser une tasse.

- Lisbon !

Sursaut. Surprise. Crainte de s'être fait surprendre. Un coup d'œil à Grace qui observait Jane avec étonnement, il faut dire qu'il était assez rare de l'entendre crier de cette manière.

Me mordant les lèvres, je posai le récipient.

- Jane, il y a un problème ?

- Oh oui, et un gros ! Vous savez que vous ne devez pas en boire !

- Ah bon ? S'enquit Van Pelt. Vous ne supportez plus le café Patron ?

Echange de regard entre mon « cher » consultant et moi-même. D'un regard― noir mais expressif, du moins le supposais-je― je le mis au courant de mon intention. Le point fort de notre relation était que nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre.

- Van Pelt, dites à Cho et Rigsby que je veux les voir, et rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau d'ici 5 minutes.

- Bien Patron.

Elle nous fixa une dernière fois et sortit de la pièce.

- Tu es content ? Lançai-je énervée.

- Quoi ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas en boire !

- Peut-être mais une tasse ne va pas nous tuer ! Et tu ne pouvais pas juste prendre ma tasse, ce qui m'aurait évité de devoir l'annoncer à l'équipe sans m'y être réellement préparé ?

- Tu comptais les prévenir au huitième mois ou peut-être lorsque les contractions auraient commencé au milieu de l'open-space ?

Je soupirai, me retenant de lui faire avaler son sourire de vainqueur. Il avait néanmoins raison sur un point, je repoussais ce moment constamment.


	24. Chapter 24

_Reprise du flashback_

J'avais la sensation de me retrouver sur un plongeoir d'au moins 2 kilomètres de haut, devant sauter et atterrir dans un minuscule bassin, avec pour spectateurs mon équipe au complet. Je faisais face au divan sur lequel ils avaient pris place à ma demande. Je leur faisais face, comme un orateur s'apprêtant à prendre la parole, avec cette pointe d'angoisse lui tiraillant le ventre, ce trac qui peut tout chambouler. J'inspirai, tentant d'enfouir cette peur sourde, et me focalisai sur la présence de Jane dans mon dos. Il était adossé à la porte close, ainsi, personne ne nous dérangerait. Cela ne concernait que nous cinq. Pour l'instant.

- Voilà, il y a quelques temps déjà que j'essaie de vous en parler, sans trouver le bon moment. Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne doit pas s'ébruiter et je compte sur votre discrétion.

- Vous êtes malade Patron ?

Van Pelt et son éternel souci d'autrui. Je souris devant son attention afin de la rassurer.

- Non, non tout va bien. En fait… je vais devoir cesser les missions sur le terrain pendant quelques mois, parce que je…

Silence. Jamais je n'avais pensé que cela puisse être aussi dur de le leur avouer, à eux, ma famille. Les mots que je m'apprêtais à prononcer ne feraient qu'appuyer la réalité des faits, et je n'en étais que plus effrayée.

Silence. Ils étaient là à attendre que je finisse ma phrase sans oser m'interrompre. Eux aussi me connaissaient par cœur, ils savaient que ces quelques secondes où je devais puiser le courage de leur dire m'étaient nécessaires pour la suite.

« Je suis enceinte », lâchai-je enfin.

Trois mots, juste trois mots qui venaient de chambouler mes collègues à en juger par leurs regards fixes.

- Félicitations Patron ! Fit Grace en se levant pour m'étreindre. Vous serez une très bonne maman !

- Merci Grace, répondis-je au bord des larmes, répondant à son étreinte.

- Félicitation Boss, lança à son tour Cho dans un sourire quasi imperceptible.

- Merci Cho.

Je jetai un œil à Rigsby, m'attendant à un mot de sa part, Cho et Van Pelt faisant de même.

- Eh vieux, tu as bouffé ta langue ? lui sortit finalement Cho.

- Euh… je … Désolé... félicitations Patron… Mais… C'est qui le père ?

- Wayne !

L'exclamation outrée de Grace n'était pas assez sincère, et je savais que, bien que ni elle ni Cho aient osé poser la question, ils mourraient d'envie de connaître l'identité du père. Je savais déjà de quelle manière ils envisageaient d'agir, et je ne pus retenir un léger sourire. Cho jouerait le rôle de frère protecteur, jaugeant le futur père, l'observant dans les moindres détails, Grace ferait confiance à son intuition et à ses sentiments, quant à Rigsby… si j'étais heureuse, c'était le principal.

- Laissez Grace, ce n'est rien. C'est également la raison pour laquelle je vous ai réunis. Vous avez le droit de le savoir et je ne comptais pas vous le cacher. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que je le pensais… avouai-je en baissant la tête.

- C'est moi.

La voix grave de Jane me fit tourner légèrement la tête, pas assez pour le voir mais assez cependant pour distinguer un mouvement de sa part. Je sentis alors sa main se poser sur mon ventre, et relevai la tête, sans rougir. L'avoir à mes côtés dissipa mes craintes, et je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissante.

- Toi, Jane ? Interrogea Rigsby bouche bée.

- Oh allez, vous n'allez quand même pas dire que vous ne vous en doutiez pas un peu ? Cho ?

- On avait effectivement quelques doutes mais pas de preuves.

- Bien, maintenant vous en êtes sûrs !

- On compte sur votre silence à ce sujet.

- Ne vous en faites pas boss, c'est plutôt à Jane d'être discret, ajouta Cho.

- Moi ? Je suis la discrétion incarnée !

- J'espère seulement qu'il n'aura pas ton caractère, intervint Rigsby.

- Hé ! Le physique de sa mère et le caractère de son père, ce serait un bon mélange, non ?

- On a déjà du mal à gérer un seul Jane alors deux… , répliqua Grace doucement.

J'acquiesçai, ce qui n'échappa pas au consultant.

- Tu trouves aussi que ça serait trop ?

- Oh euh… ce n'est pas la question. Le bébé sera unique, nous aviserons en temps voulu, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête peu convaincu sous les yeux rieurs de nos amis. Inutile qu'ils disent quoi que ce soit, entre Jane et moi, il y aurait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

**POV de Cho**

Plusieurs détails nous avaient mis la puce à l'oreille ces dernières semaines, non seulement au sujet d'une relation entre Jane et Lisbon, mais aussi sur sa grossesse. Jane était bien plus protecteur qu'il ne l'avait été, même du temps de Red John. Il n'avait pas été difficile de comprendre ce qui se passait. J'avais surpris plus d'une fois le boss endormie sur son bureau, les changements d'humeur, les insistances de Jane pour que je prenne la tête de l'équipe à chaque sortie sur le terrain, se disputant presque avec Lisbon, et surtout, l'absence de café.

Après cette annonce, le boss nous avait congédiés, nous rappelant que du travail nous attendait. En passant près de Jane, je lui avais soufflé une phrase qui l'avait surpris puis fait sourire. « Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle et à ne pas la faire souffrir si tu ne veux pas que cet enfant grandisse sans son père ». J'étais dur, c'est vrai, mais il savait que je ne mettrais pas ma menace à exécution… pas totalement du moins. Notre équipe était une famille et après ces derniers mois où nous avions vu Lisbon souffrir de ce qui s'était passé, les liens étaient plus forts que jamais. Elle avait été l'ombre d'elle-même durant plusieurs semaines, et, finalement, elle avait remonté la pente. Apprendre qu'elle était enceinte était une bonne nouvelle et une inquiétude de plus. Elle était vulnérable et, au regard de Jane, j'avais saisi qu'il comptait sur moi pour assurer ses arrières quand lui ne serait pas là. Quoiqu'il se passe, il pouvait compter sur moi.

_Fin flashback_


	25. Chapter 25

**POV de Lisbon**

Après tout, c'était sans doute mieux qu'ils soient au courant. En revanche, Bertram n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que le chef de la meilleure équipe soit enceinte. Et encore, j'avais évité de lui dire que Jane était le père. Là, il aurait fait une crise cardiaque. Après une longue conversation, il avait accepté que Cho soit maître des opérations sur le terrain. L'équipe, quant à elle, ne changerait pas, même pendant mon congé.

Congé, terrain, bébé… C'était effrayant avec un petit goût d'excitant. Etais-je prête à tous ces changements ? J'en doutais, mais…

J'observai Jane conduire, fixant la route. Il avait senti mon regard, je le savais, et il savait que je savais, il était comme ça. Et il était là, le serait toujours, pour Sarah, pour moi et pour cet enfant à naître. Que je sois prête ou non, j'étais sûre d'une chose : ça en valait la peine. _Ils_ en valaient la peine.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A ce matin. Tu as encore réussi à me faire faire ce que tu voulais.

- Avoue que tu es soulagée qu'ils sachent pour nous deux et le bébé.

Un regard noir de ma part accentua son sourire, et il reporta son attention devant lui.

- En tout cas, Cho ne me lâche plus lui non plus !

- Je plaide non-coupable !

- Je sais que tu lui as dit de faire attention à moi, mais tout ira bien. Je vais bien, **_nous_** allons bien, et nous allons passer un très bon week-end tous les quatre.

Oui, j'allais bien, songeai-je en caressant mon ventre. Je me souvenais de ce moment où j'avais appris que je ne pourrais avoir d'enfant. Enfin, vu mon âge et les dégâts occasionnés par la balle sur les ovaires, il n'y avait qu'une chance infime. Autant dire aucune. Je m'étais fait une raison, jamais je ne pourrais avoir d'enfants, c'était trop tard, et il n'y avait que trop peu de chances pour que je puisse y croire. Et pourtant, il était là, bien vivant, bien portant. A coup sûr, il avait la ténacité de ses parents.

La maison que nous avions réservée, près d'un ranch, se situait en bordure d'une petite ville de campagne, c'était un lieu où Sarah rêvait de se rendre. C'était ça, la surprise, des randonnées à cheval, un changement d'environnement, un moment en famille, complice et serein. Quand j'en avais parlé à Jane, il avait été aussi enthousiaste qu'un enfant s'apprêtant à aller à Disneyland, et s'était empressé de réserver l'endroit idéal. L'idée que je puisse monter à cheval l'effrayait un peu, mais, à force de supplications, il avait finalement cédé. Autant que j'en profite, d'ici quelques semaines, l'idée ne serait même plus envisageable !

Pendant que je me chargeais de réveiller Sarah, Jane s'occupa des bagages. Elle sortit tout en s'étirant à l'instar de Jane quelques minutes plus tôt, et observa les alentours avec des yeux d'enfant et un sourire que je n'avais que rarement vu chez elle. Je souhaitais plus que tout qu'elle finisse par trouver sa place, qu'elle se sente chez elle et qu'elle considère notre enfant comme son frère ou sa sœur.

- On peut aller voir les chevaux ? Demanda-t-elle excitée.

- Je crains qu'il ne faille attendre demain, la nuit tombe, il est trop tard.

- Mais on peut peut-être aller les nourrir et les voir ? S'il te plaît !

- Nous irons demain, tu es épuisée, allez viens, Patrick est sûrement en train de préparer à manger pour un régiment, ajoutai-je en passant mon bras sur son épaule en l'attirant contre moi.

Elle râla pour la forme et se laissa traîner jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Huit heures du matin. Je m'étirai paresseusement et constatai une fois de plus l'absence de Jane. Je m'y étais habituée, même si une partie de moi craignait toujours qu'il parte.

Rejoignant la cuisine, je me délectai du spectacle. Il était attablé devant le petit déjeuner, en train de remplir une grille de mots croisés. Les vêtements qu'il arborait aujourd'hui étaient simples, le genre d'habits que le consultant Patrick Jane ne portait jamais à savoir un jean et une chemise ciel au col ouvert, il arrivait encore à me surprendre. Il releva finalement les yeux de son jeu, sourit et me tendit une tasse encore fumante, un citron chaud devinai-je. Il était persuadé que cela atténuait les brûlures gastriques et les nausées, et je n'avais pas eu le cœur de le contredire.

**POV de Jane **

Teresa était là depuis quelques minutes à m'observer. Elle ignorait que je faisais de même, et, comme chaque matin, je profitai de la plus belle vue qu'il soit : Teresa, les yeux ensommeillés, les cheveux désordonnés, la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue, le t-shirt froissé, épousant magnifiquement ses formes naturelles et son ventre peu gonflé.

- Sarah n'est pas levée ? S'enquit-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

- Elle est déjà avec les chevaux ! Elle qui a du mal à se lever pour aller en cours…

- Tu l'as laissée y aller seule ?

- Elle ne risque rien là-bas, et elle a été tellement persuasive que j'ai cédé.

- Patrick Jane serait-il un papa poule ?

- Ne sommes-nous pas là pour la rendre heureuse ?

Réponse à une question par une autre question. A sa grimace je compris qu'elle ne supportait plus ce jeu, mais j'aimais tellement avoir le dernier mot !

- Si mais pas pour céder à tous ses caprices !

- Ce n'est pas un caprice, c'est…

- Je sais ce que c'est, Jane. Seulement je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne de nous. Je veux que nous fassions tout cela ensemble.

M'approchant d'elle, je lui déposai un baiser sur le front.

- Je la rejoins. Prends ton temps et retrouve-nous quand tu seras prête.

Le sourire qu'elle me fit illumina la pièce, faisant concurrence à l'astre solaire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Teresa était un ange. Un ange au caractère bien trempé !


	26. Chapter 26

Coucou les amis ! Merci pour vos reviews ;) je ris en lisant vos messages, pourquoi êtes-vous donc tant persuadé que quelque chose de mal va se passer ? N'y a-t-il pas possibilité que ce week-end soit génial et qu'il n'y ait rien de grave qui arrive ? :D Bref, vous verrez bien ce qui se passera dans les chapitres suivants ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Jane**

Sarah était assise sur la barrière entourant le terrain sur lequel s'entraînaient les chevaux. Un chapeau façon cow-boy sur la tête, je devinai son exaltation face au spectacle qui se jouait devant elle. Un des cavaliers maniait sa monture avec brio, franchissant les obstacles avec prestance. L'homme et le cheval ne faisaient plus qu'un, chacun étant l'égal de l'autre.

- Joli chapeau, fis-je en m'accoudant près d'elle, ne lâchant pas du regard l'animal et l'homme.

- Merci, c'est Eliot qui me l'a passé.

- Ah ! Il a finalement délaissé E.T. au profit des chevaux ?

- Arrête de te moquer ! Fit-elle en me tapant, de la même façon que Lisbon notai-je. Teresa avait visiblement déteint sur Sarah.

Il dit qu'on ne peut pas monter sans avoir de chapeau, ajouta-t-elle, reprenant sa contemplation.

- Je crois qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une technique de drague banale visant à séduire les jeunes filles naïves.

- Je ne suis pas naïve !

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'étais, rétorquai-je, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Jane !

Un éclair traversa son regard. Tout comme sa mère, j'aimais l'agacer un peu, la faire sortir de ses gonds, juste pour rire. Le sujet des hypothétiques petits copains de Sarah était celui qui fonctionnait le mieux.

- Tu es chiant, tu sais !

- Hé, surveille ton langage. Une demoiselle ne doit pas parler ainsi à ses aînés.

- Sauf quand les aînés comme toi embêtent la demoiselle, répliqua-t-elle en sautant de son perchoir afin de rejoindre le jeune homme qui venait de poser pied à terre.

Je détaillai celui-ci, fronçant les sourcils : il n'était pas aussi jeune que je le croyais au premier abord. Châtain, la peau mate, une musculature se devinant aisément sous sa chemise et un regard noir, inutile de se demander pourquoi Sarah était attirée par lui ! Cependant, je ne partageais pas son enthousiasme. Agé d'une trentaine d'années, il semblait bien sûr de lui, et le sourire qu'il avait pour Sarah ne me plaisait pas.

- Elle s'est déjà intégrée à ce que je vois, entendis-je dans mon dos.

- Tu as réussi à manger un peu ?

- Non pas cette fois.

- Teresa…

- Je n'y suis pour rien ! J'aimerais t'y voir toi, manger puis devoir tout ramener quelques minutes plus tard ! Je n'avais envie de rien de toute façon. Ca devrait pourtant passer, non ? S'enquit-elle en s'accoudant à son tour à la barrière.

- Chez certaines femmes, cela dure toute la grossesse.

- Merci de me rassurer, Docteur Jane.

- On pourra voir le médecin à notre retour si cela t'inquiète.

- Non, ça ira. Est-ce… est-ce qu'Angela en avait beaucoup ?

Je me tendis légèrement. Depuis Noël, nous nous étions silencieusement mis d'accord pour ne pas l'évoquer. Teresa avait peur, peur que je la compare sans cesse à Angela. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas. La mort de Red John m'avait permis de prendre un nouveau départ, de fonder une nouvelle famille. J'avais beau m'efforcer de lui faire comprendre qu'en la regardant je ne voyais qu'elle, Teresa Lisbon, la femme que j'aimais et la mère de notre enfant, et non pas un substitut d'Angela, il y aurait toujours une part d'elle incertaine. Elle avait confiance en moi, et ce depuis des années, mais la situation était difficile pour elle et bien qu'elle ne le dise pas, les doutes l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Sa grossesse me donnait l'occasion de découvrir une nouvelle facette d'elle. Elle était plus sentimentale, plus sensible et la femme forte semblait désormais plus fragile. Souvent elle pestait contre les hormones qui l'amenaient à dire des choses qu'elle aurait, en temps normal, cachées.

Je cherchais en vain un moyen de lui montrer que ma famille, à présent, c'était elle, Sarah et ce bébé. Fille ou garçon, qu'importe. Il serait un bout d'elle et un bout de moi, et rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux.

- Jane ?

- Non, répondis-je en me raclant la gorge. Angela n'en a jamais eue. Chaque femme est différente, Teresa. Je pense que si tu n'angoissais pas à ce sujet, cela irait tout de suite mieux.

- Je n'angoisse pas !

Je lui jetai un regard dubitatif face auquel elle ne résista pas.

- Bon c'est vrai. Ca me fait peur tout ça… je veux dire, l'idée d'être enceinte, d'accoucher… et si jamais il se passait quelque chose ? Imagine si le bébé avait un problème ou…

- Teresa…

- Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je…

- Reese!

Elle stoppa enfin, surprise que j'utilise un surnom. Soupirant, j'ancrai mon regard au sien, touchant sa joue du bout des doigts.

- J'aimerais que ce week-end, juste ce week-end, tu cesses de t'inquiéter à ce point. Tu me répètes assez souvent que tu es enceinte et non en sucre, alors vis. Laisse ces questions de côté et profite de ces mois.

- Tu parles, je vais être de plus en plus grosse. J'aurai l'air d'une baleine échouée !

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu seras magnifique, la rassurai-je en l'étreignant.

- Tu me préfères grosse ? Eh bin merci !

Sérieuse ou pas ? Je commençai à paniquer devant son visage neutre quand elle esquissa un sourire.

- Oh que c'est petit ! Lançai-je.

- Avoue, tu as marché ! Rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

- Pas du tout !

- Menteur ! Allez, et si on rejoignait notre fille, proposa-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà.

Sa phrase me paralysa. Notre fille. Teresa avait dit « notre fille » de façon si naturelle. D'ordinaire, elle évitait, par délicatesse. Loin de me fâcher, de me rendre nostalgique, je me réjouis à l'entente de ces mots. Je faisais partie de sa vie, et elle m'incluait dans celle de Sarah au point de dire « notre fille ».


	27. Chapter 27

Merci merci merci à tous pour vos commentaires :) Mais cessez donc de croire que je suis une sadique roooo!^^ Pourquoi la famille Jisbon n'aurait-elle pas le droit à un week-end tranquille, sans meurtre, sans problème ? Bref, je vous remercie encore pour vos messages, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir et me donne encore plus de courage pour terminer cette fic.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**POV de Lisbon **

Jane avait une fois de plus raison, je me laissais beaucoup trop gagner par l'angoisse. C'était comme si ma grossesse avait mis en stand-by la Lisbon que j'étais. L'équipe me trouvait plus rayonnante, plus accessible, et Jane, lui, ne semblait prendre ombrage de mes sautes d'humeurs qui n'étaient pas toujours justifiées.

Secouant la tête, bien décidée à ne plus penser à tout cela, je m'avançai vers Sarah en grande discussion avec un homme. A quelques pas d'eux, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment et, instinctivement, posai la main sur mon ventre. Etait-ce la mère ou la flic qui se manifestait ? Aucune idée, après tout peut-être était-ce dû aux hormones je décidai malgré tout de rester sur mes gardes. Sarah l'admirait, s'animait en parlant et il ne fallait pas être mentaliste pour voir qu'il lui plaisait. Un peu trop vieux pour elle, notai-je toutefois une fois à leur niveau.

Je les saluai, laissai Sarah me présenter et, après échange de quelques formules de politesse, entraînai ma fille vers les écuries. Là, Jane nous attendait, conversant avec un homme. Je souris en secouant la tête, le vieil homme, une soixantaine bien tassée, parlait comme si Jane et lui étaient des amis de longue date.

- Ah Teresa ! Laisse-moi te présenter Vick Hunt, le propriétaire du ranch. Vick, voici Teresa et Sarah.

Cet homme était accueillant et, si je l'avais croisé dans la rue, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse être un cow-boy.

- Patrick m'a demandé trois chevaux : Wingheart, Springtide et « cheval sans nom ».

- Sans nom ? Pourquoi ? S'enquit Sarah.

- Nous n'arrivons pas vraiment à définir son caractère. Mais peut-être lui trouverez-vous un nom, Mademoiselle ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, vous. En général, nous laissons toujours un de nos clients choisir le nom d'un cheval né l'année précédente. Je pense que votre mère devrait prendre Wingheart et Springtide ira très bien à votre père. Ils se trouvent dans ces trois boxes, je vais vous montrer comment les seller, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la première stalle.

Une fois les chevaux sellés, Vick nous conseilla quelques endroits de promenades, notamment un lac à quelques kilomètres de là, idéal pour des cavaliers débutants. Nous traversâmes le village, faisant une pause pour y acheter de quoi pique-niquer, et reprîmes la route. Sarah semblait à son aise, quant à Jane, j'étais quasi-certaine qu'il était un cavalier expérimenté. Sa position était parfaite, et l'air serein qu'il arborait confirmait mon intuition. Il se tourna légèrement, tirant sur la bride pour faire ralentir son cheval et être à mon niveau.

- Tout va bien ? Ca te plait ?

- Oui, tout va très bien, c'est agréable et…haut !

J'aimais ce désir qu'il avait de vouloir prendre soin de moi. Il souhaitait que je sois heureuse. Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas été ? J'avais un homme que j'aimais plus que tout et qui m'aimait, une fille extraordinaire et un enfant pour lesquels je ferais n'importe quoi.

Monté sur ce Quater-horse, il avait fière allure. Springtide. Un cheval qui ne pouvait mieux s'accorder à Jane, son nom en était la preuve. Première sortie officielle à trois (plus une moitié), premier week-end sans enquête, sans punition, sans astreinte, sans interventions extérieures, première promenade à cheval en famille, premier pas « en public » de l'après Red John. Un véritable renouveau pour Patrick, pensai-je en laissant mon regard glisser sur son profil, ses cheveux balayés par le vent frais. Son visage ne reflétait qu'une joie paisible et un sourire éclatant étira soudain ses lèvres.

- Teresa, cesse de me fixer et tourne la tête, fit-il stoppant l'équidé.

- Qui te dis que je te… fixais, répliquai-je en reposant les yeux face à moi.

Superbe fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit. Le lac s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres comme une énorme goutte d'eau tombée entre ces parois rocheuses, mains immenses la retenant. L'eau était limpide et, de là où nous nous trouvions, le ciel semblait se mélangeait à celle-ci. Les nuages se reflétaient dans l'onde, et on pouvait apercevoir sur l'autre rive un coin d'ombre prodigué par quelques arbres invitant au repos.

Jane me jeta un coup d'œil auquel je répondis par un sourire, les mots ne servaient plus à rien pour nous comprendre.

- On fait la course ? Lança-t-il, son sourire gamin éclairant ses yeux.

- Ouais ! Je te parie que j'arriverai la première ! Cria Sarah en s'élançant.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable Jane !

- Allez Lisbon, ce n'est qu'une course ! Déclara-t-il en partant à la poursuite de Sarah.

Hésitante quant à la conduite à tenir, je choisis la prudence, et, d'un coup de talon, intimai à Wingheart un trot.


	28. Chapter 28

coucou ! Merci pour vos com ;)

Aalana: je n'avais même pas pensé à la faire tomber de cheval!^^

Ssssy: pour la course, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ;) quant à Lisbon, elle veut protéger sa fille c'est normal.

La petite folle: lol oui tu as posté juste à temps :) Merci pour tes encouragements ! Quant à Eliot, peut-être que vous vous faites de fausses idées sur lui...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**POV de Jane**

Sarah avait déjà une avance considérable, mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Donnant un coup d'éperon à ma monture lui demandant ainsi d'être un peu plus véloce, j'appréciai l'air qui me fouettait le visage, ce n'était plus une brise-caresse, plutôt un vent claquant, me faisant me sentir agréablement vivant. Très vite je talonnai « Cheval sans nom » et entendis le rire de Sarah. Oui, j'étais bel et bien vivant, et étais en train de vivre un moment de pur bonheur, d'insouciance et de légèreté. Au lieu de m'angoisser, cela me donna envie d'en profiter un maximum.

Le chemin était étroit et arrivait devant nous un passage où seul l'un de nous pourrait passer. J'étais désormais à la hauteur de la cavalière, nous nous regardâmes, bien décidés à gagner tous les deux, et, alors que je commençais à prendre la tête de la course, une image se rappela à moi. Charlotte et moi courant sur la plage, moi la laissant gagner, elle heureuse avec un tel sourire que j'avais perdu des dizaines de courses, juste pour être témoin de cette joie enfantine. L'air de rien, je ralentis assez pour que Sarah puisse passer, et repris une allure rapide mais moins qu'avant.

Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin dans un cri de victoire, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Je posai pied à terre, aidai Sarah à en faire de même et entendis Wingheart arriver. Là, j'étais vraiment heureux.

- Vous êtes complètement inconscients ! Cria-t-elle avant même que le cheval soit arrêté, vous auriez pu tomber ! Et toi, ajouta-t-elle pointant un index vers moi, tu es censé m'aider à fixer des limites pas à l'encourager à faire des bêtises !

- Ce n'était qu'une course !

- Mais tu ne montes que depuis quelques heures, c'est risqué de brûler les étapes !

Sarah baissa la tête et s'excusa, tandis que Lisbon, tout à coup très pâle, stoppait brusquement son cheval, celui-ci faisant un écart.

- Teresa !

- Ce n'est rien. Aide-moi à descendre s'il te plaît.

Je la saisis délicatement et ne la lâchai pas même une fois à terre. Elle cala sa tête contre mon torse, prenant de grandes inspirations.

- Nausée ? M'enquis-je bien que je susse déjà la réponse.

- Nausée, confirma-t-elle.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, elle tentant de faire passer ce malaise et moi, caressant son dos.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle enfin en se détachant de moi.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Viens, allons nous asseoir et manger un peu.

J'avais dû forcer Teresa à grignoter un peu. Elle ne se nourrissait pas assez à mon goût et je n'avais pas tenu compte de ses protestations. Les fraises que j'avais réussies à trouver avaient été la seule chose qu'elle avait avalée sans difficulté.

Allongés sur l'herbe, nous laissions le soleil réchauffer nos corps. Il faisait effectivement exceptionnellement bon pour une fin de janvier. Sarah était assise un peu plus loin, l'appareil photo de Lisbon en main, immortalisant le paysage et son cheval. Le silence était entrecoupé par les pépiements d'oiseaux.

Cet instant était parfait.

Je jetai un œil vers la femme allongée à côté de moi. Les yeux ouverts, les mains posées sur le ventre, elle observait le ciel, un vestige de sourire sur les lèvres. J'aurais aimé avoir l'appareil photo de Sarah à ce moment précis, pour capturer la beauté qu'elle incarnait. Je fermai les paupières, enregistrant à jamais dans ma mémoire les traits de son visage, ses yeux clairs, ses lèvres, son corps enfin. Rouvrant les yeux, je tournai la tête vers la voûte céleste et eus soudain une idée.

- Lisbon ?

- Hmm ?

- Un jeu, ça te dit ?

- Jane… soupira-t-elle. Tes jeux finissent toujours mal et je n'ai aucune envie de bouger.

- Justement. Il suffit juste de fixer les nuages et de dire ce qu'ils représentent pour nous.

Silence.

- Lisbon ? Insistai-je d'une voix suppliante, lui adressant ce regard auquel elle ne pouvait résister, et ce, même sans me faire face.

Nouveau soupir.

- Un mouton sans patte.

- Un mouton sans patte ? Sérieusement Lisbon ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Tu manques d'imagination ma chère ! me moquai-je. Aie, fis-je en me frottant le bras là où elle venait de me frapper.

- Petite nature ! Allez, à toi.

- Hum… une tasse à thé sans soucoupe et sans anse.

- Un verre quoi !

- Non, une tasse, maintins-je.

Notre jeu dura ainsi plusieurs minutes, alliant idées loufoques, rires et imagination.

- Heureusement qu'aucun psychanalyste n'est là, il pourrait étudier nos réponses.

- Il remarquerait juste ton obsession pour le thé, me taquina-t-elle.

- Et toi pour le café, rétorquai-je.

- Normal, un tortionnaire m'empêche d'en boire depuis plus d'un mois !

- Tortionnaire, pfff ! Je prends juste soin de toi et de notre enfant, tu devrais m'en être reconnaissante. Tiens, regarde celui-là, on dirait un berceau, indiquai-je en pointant du doigt le nuage qui passait au-dessus de nous.

- Et là, un visage qui se penche au-dessus… d'ailleurs il te ressemble un peu, on dirait tes cheveux.

- Moui, enfin ils ne sont pas blancs ! Et là, juste derrière, c'est toi, regarde. On se penche au-dessus du berceau, comme pour veiller sur le sommeil du bébé.

En silence, nous observâmes pendant de longues minutes ces nuages-humains. Le nuage-Lisbon s'approchait du nuage-Jane, pour un peu nous aurions pu croire qu'ils s'embrassaient. Au gré du vent, les nuages changèrent peu à peu de formes, se lièrent ne faisant ainsi plus qu'un.


	29. Chapter 29

Merci Ssssssy pour ta review. Ne t'en fais pas pour Sarah, elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'ils jouaient, elle était occupée avec l'appareil de Lisbon :)

* * *

**POV de Lisbon**

Ces nuages s'étalaient, changeant de formes, notre imagination au sujet de ces masses cotonneuses s'effilochait également. Nous venions de mettre des mots sur un avenir proche, et cela m'angoissait.

- Patrick ? Tu crois que je serai une bonne mère ?

Il se tourna vers moi, ancrant son regard au mien, sérieux et profond.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu seras une excellente mère, tu ne dois pas en douter, fais-moi confiance.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de connaissances en bébé. Je veux dire… je me suis occupée de mes frère mais ils étaient grands déjà, pareil pour Sarah. Est-ce que je saurai m'occuper correctement d'un nourrisson ? Est-ce que je saurai comment le calmer, est-ce que je saurai quand il aura faim ou qu'il aura besoin d'être changé ?

- Et si tu cessais de te poser tant de questions ? répondit-il en s'approchant de moi, posant sa main sur mon ventre. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Teresa, tu as un instinct maternel développé, tu sauras ce dont il aura besoin et à quel moment. Tu es sa mère, et toute mère digne de ce nom sait. Dis-moi, fit-il après une pause, pourquoi dis-tu « il » d'ailleurs ?

- Je ne sais pas, les gens disent « il » en général quand ils parlent d'un bébé.

- Tu voudrais un garçon ?

Je haussai les épaules, reportant mon attention sur le ciel. Je sentais la caresse prodiguée par la main de Jane, caresse qui était censée me mettre en confiance, me rassurer.

- Je ne sais pas. Ca m'est égal.

- Menteuse, sourit-il. Allez, dis-moi ce que tu aimerais que ce soit, bon, c'est un peu tard pour changer, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu souhaiterais avoir.

- Honnêtement ?

- Honnêtement.

Je soufflai, sachant qu'il ne me lâcherait pas tant que je me tairais. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction, le fixant, redoutant ce qui allait suivre face à mon aveu.

- Un garçon.

Silence. Son regard était neutre, insondable comme souvent, son visage ne trahissant lui non plus aucune émotion.

- Tu as peur que ce soit une fille parce que tu penses qu'elle me rappellerait sans cesse Charlotte, déclara-t-il d'un ton posé.

Aucune colère, aucun étonnement, pas une once de reproches dans ses paroles, comme s'il s'en doutait depuis le début.

- Patrick…

- Non, Teresa. Ecoute, Charlotte était ma fille, oui, elle n'est plus et personne ne la remplacera. Ce que j'ai vécu avec elle n'appartenait qu'à nous deux. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une seconde chance, et, si cet enfant est une fille, je ne verrai pas Charlotte en elle. Je verrai _notre _bébé, _notre _bonheur, _notre_ miracle. Je l'aimerai elle, pour ce qu'elle sera, pas pour les souvenirs que j'aurais eus. Je créerai de nouveaux moments inoubliables avec elle, avec toi et avec Sarah. N'en doute pas, Reese.

Pas une seule fois durant son discours il n'avait baissé le regard, pas une seule fois il n'avait esquissé un sourire ou froncé les sourcils, et, à travers l'émeraude de ses yeux, je distinguai la sincérité de ses dires. Pour une fois il ne faisait pas barrage face à ses sentiments, pour une fois il m'autorisait l'accès à son cœur tout entier, facilitant ainsi ma lecture de l'être complexe qu'il était. Le fait qu'il appuyât ses propos par ce surnom qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement n'en apportait que plus de poids. Comme pour achever de me convaincre, il posa un baiser sur mon ventre, sur mes mains, sur mon front, sur mon nez et enfin sur mes lèvres.

La journée touchait à sa fin, et le retour se fit sans incident. Sarah avait hésité sur le nom de son cheval, et avait finalement décidé de le baptiser « Starlight ». La marque blanche de l'animal correspondait effectivement à une sorte d'étoile. A peine arrivés, Eliot se précipita pour aider Sarah à descendre de sa monture, et l'emmena dans l'écurie afin de lui montrer les gestes qu'il fallait effectuer pour soigner l'animal. Un coup d'œil l'un envers l'autre, un sourire de connivence, nous ne savions que trop bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Vick, à qui l'échange n'avait pas échappé s'approcha de nous.

- Si j'étais vous, je me méfierais d'Eliot. C'est un bon gars mais surtout un don juan. Faites attention à la petite, il risque de lui briser le cœur.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il ne lui fera pas de mal, il n'a pas intérêt ! Et puis mon arme est dans la voiture, ajoutai-je à voix basse de sorte que seul Jane pût entendre.

Celui-ci sourit et rassura le vieil homme, le remerciant de sa prévenance, et me proposa de « chaperonner » Sarah, ce que je m'empressai d'accepter. En temps normal, j'aurais refusé, mais cette balade m'avait épuisée, je ne pensais qu'à me plonger dans un bon bain chaud pour me relaxer.

Le lendemain, Jane et Sarah firent une nouvelle promenade à cheval. Ils n'avaient pas voulu me réveiller et j'avais trouvé un mot sur l'oreiller de Jane m'annonçant leur retour pour le déjeuner. A leur retour, Sarah un grand sourire aux lèvres était excitée comme jamais.

- Devine quoi Maman ! Il y a une fête ! Jane a dit qu'on irait si tu n'étais pas trop fatiguée, tu veux bien, hein ? S'il te plaît !

Si les dernières semaines avaient été difficiles pour elle, il n'en restait rien. L'adolescente souriante reprenait vie et je ne pouvais résister à ce regard qui n'était pas sans me rappeler celui de Jane.

- D'accord, mais nous ne resterons pas tard. On a de la route à faire pour rentrer et tu as école demain.

- C'est pas grave, je dormirai en cours ! Je plaisante ! Ajouta-t-elle en levant les mains sous mon regard.

La fête était semblait-il un événement important, notai-je lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le parc où celle-ci avait lieu. Quelques stands étaient montés, certains vendant des confiseries, d'autres abritant des jeux. Ce n'était pas une fête foraine, faute de manèges, mais plutôt une sorte de grande fête familiale entre inconnus. Assez étrange mais néanmoins accueillante. Sarah se dirigea immédiatement vers une des baraques près de laquelle se trouvait Eliot, nous criant qu'elle nous retrouverait plus tard. Aucun doute, la séparation ne serait pas facile, songeai-je en grimaçant. Jane passa un bras autour de ma taille en souriant et me mena vers un stand où se trouvait un chamboultou.

- Vraiment ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il en prenant la première balle en mousse que lui tendit l'homme. On parie que je fais tomber la pyramide en moins de trois lancers ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne parierai pas avec toi. Tu gagnes toujours de toute façon !

- Mauvaise joueuse ! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

En deux coups, il réussit à faire tomber les boîtes de conserves, et reçut en cadeau une peluche ressemblant beaucoup à celle qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit, exceptée la couleur.

- Tu as vraiment un truc avec les chats, toi !

- Il faut croire. Tiens, cadeau, fit-il en me tendant l'animal.

- J'en ai déjà une, lançai-je, déclinant son offre.

- Tu l'as toujours ?

- Bien sûr ! Elle est à la même place depuis des mois.

- Alors celle-ci sera pour lui, décida-t-il en posant le museau de la peluche contre mon ventre.

Saisissant l'animal au pelage gris, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour à cette délicate attention, et hochai la tête.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa entre jeux et gourmandise. Jane avait tenu à ce que je mange une barbe à papa qu'il m'avait achetée, mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de Sarah qui nous avait rejoints entretemps et qui piochait également dans la boule sucrée. Elle ne s'était pas étendue sur le sujet quand je lui avais demandé des détails sur Eliott, prétextant qu'il n'était qu'un copain rien de plus.

Nous nous apprêtions à quitter l'endroit quand Jane s'arrêta brusquement.


	30. Chapter 30

Coucou! Voici déjà le chapitre 30 ! Je pense que je vais poster un peu moins souvent parce qu'on arrive presqu'à l'endroit où je suis rendue. Du coup, j'aimerais conserver une certaine avance**... **

Merci pour vos messages!

Ju4 : je pense que Jane a tourné la page, enfin tu verras ;) tout comme pour Lisbon je pense que, maintenant que Sarah est plus ou moins sa fille, elle aimerait un garçon. Après, sera-t-elle exaucée ? A voir...

Sssssy et La petite folle: merci pour vos com, et voici ce qui est arrivé pour que Jane s'arrête :D

* * *

**POV de Sarah**

J'avais été heureuse de voir Eliot dans le parc, mais avec ses amis, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Il était distant, branleur, et bien trop sûr de lui, bref le genre d'hommes que je détestais. C'est comme cela qu'au bout d'une heure je regrettais d'avoir quitté maman et Jane. Avec eux, je pouvais être moi, je n'avais pas à mentir ou à me sentir jugée par un regard. Avec eux, j'avais ma place. Finalement, je m'étais trompée sur lui. Il n'était pas si bien que ça… Réussissant à « m'extraire » du groupe, je rejoignis ma « famille » et dès lors, commença un excellent après-midi.

Jane avait insisté pour que Lisbon impressionne l'homme au stand de tir, ce qu'elle avait fait non sans ronchonner, et avait obtenu pour son carton plein un énorme et très encombrant ours beige qu'elle m'avait mis dans les mains d'office. Ainsi, nous marchions, mangeant des friandises, tout en discutant, riant des bêtises de Jane.

Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que nous allions partir, Jane stoppa, entraînant notre arrêt. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, et Maman grimaça. Ce sourire était, d'après elle, le signe qu'il avait une idée, et c'était rarement une bonne chose. « Regardez ça ! » Tel un gamin le jour de Noël, il pointait du doigt un panneau annonçant une course à trois jambes. « On y va ! Venez ! » N'attendant aucune réponse de notre part, il courut vers la table où se déroulait l'inscription. Je regardai Maman qui haussa les sourcils en souriant, et nous le rejoignîmes. L'affiche géante attira mon regard et me figea sur place.

- On ne peut pas participer, c'est un jeu réservé aux pères et à leurs filles, lis-je dépitée.

Maman me regarda, puis aperçut Jane qui nous faisait de grands signes sur la ligne de départ.

- Rejoins-le il a sûrement réussi à obtenir une autorisation. Vas-y !

Hésitante, j'obéis tout de même, lui tendis l'ours encombrant, et rejoignit Jane. Devant son enthousiasme, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Bien, alors voilà, tu sais comment marche ce jeu ? OK, alors tu suivras mes mouvements. Je te guiderai.

- Interdiction de m'hypnotiser Jane, grognai-je en détournant mon regard du sien.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, juste te détendre un peu, rétorqua-t-il innocemment, se penchant pour nouer sa jambe droite à ma jambe gauche.

- Mouais, maugréai-je en jetant un œil à nos rivaux.

Chacun semblait déterminé à gagner, mais nous n'aurions que peu de chances face à Monsieur « Armoire à glace », pensai-je en le dévisageant. L'homme faisait bien deux mètres de haut et semblait avoir été rugbyman dans une autre vie vu sa carrure. Sa fille lui arrivait à l'épaule, et avait également les épaules carrées. Un coup de leur part et nous nous retrouverions hors course. Une pression sur ma main me rappela la présence de Jane. Celui-ci arborait un air rassurant.

- Tout va bien se passer, tu verras.

- On doit gagner, Jane. Je veux que Maman soit fière de nous ajoutai-je en devinant sa silhouette là-bas, près de la ligne d'arrivée.

Il fixa à son tour l'arrivée, et posa son bras sur ma taille.

- Nous allons tout faire pour !

Le départ fut lancé, et Jane et moi nous retrouvâmes très vite dans le peloton de tête, tentant de dépasser l'armoire à glace. Les premiers pas avaient été maladroits mais rapidement cela fonctionna comme une machine bien huilée. Nous étions déterminés à gagner, tout comme ce père et sa « vraie » fille, ce n'était peut-être pour eux qu'une compétition pour ajouter un trophée de plus à leur palmarès, pour moi, c'était plus, beaucoup plus.

Cette course était une preuve de la place que me faisait Jane dans sa vie.

Je trébuchai, repris mon équilibre m'accrochant à mon tour à la taille de Jane, et accélérai le pas, ne marchant plus, courant presque, je risquai un œil à l'autre duo près de nous, la fille boitait, c'était notre chance.

Quelques mètres encore, et Jane bomba le torse, touchant le ruban, le passant avant que l'autre ne le fasse, et m'entraîna dans sa chute.

Passé l'instant de surprise, nous partîmes dans un fou-rire qui s'estompa lorsqu'un homme s'avança vers nous d'un air solennel. Jane m'aida à me remettre debout, et l'homme nous tendit deux petites statuettes.

- Félicitations M. Jane, votre fille et vous venez de détrôner Harold et Stacy !

- On a gagné, murmurai-je en saisissant l'objet sans réussir à y croire.

- On a gagné, confirma Jane, un incroyable sourire sur les lèvres et un regard empli de tendresse.

Instinctivement je lui sautai dans les bras, du mieux que je pouvais avec cette corde au pied. On avait gagné !

L'armoire à glace et sa fille nous toisaient l'air mauvais. « Mauvais perdants » pensai-je en me détachant de Jane. Rien ne me gâcherait la joie de cette victoire, et encore moins l'attitude de participant qui vivaient cette course comme une compétition.

Deux journalistes locaux arrivèrent pour nous prendre en photo et nous poser quelques brèves questions auxquelles nous répondîmes rapidement.

Je vis Jane regarder par-dessus mon épaule, et suivis son regard. Maman était là, un sourire affectueux animait son visage. Je tentai de me précipiter contre elle, heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais été depuis des mois. Je ne venais pas seulement de gagner une course, je venais de gagner ma place.

- Sarah ? Fit soudain Jane. Non pas que je veuille me plaindre mais tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait se détacher avant que tu n'ailles savourer le câlin réservé à la gagnante ?

Je me penchai, défis la ficelle à son pied puis au mien, et, sans plus de cérémonie, courus dans ses bras.

- On a gagné Maman ! On a gagné, ne cessais-je de répéter.

- J'ai vu et j'ai également pu voir votre belle gamelle.

- Ce n'était pas une gamelle, juste un atterrissage contrôlé, intervint Jane.

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Lança Maman en se détachant de moi.

- Et mon baiser de la victoire ? Demanda-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

- Quel baiser ? Interrogea Maman en s'éloignant, m'entraînant avec elle.

- Teresa !

Elle partit à rire, et, courant après elle, il l'attrapa par le bras, la retourna et lui vola un baiser.

Je souris devant ce tableau. Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas mes parents biologiques, je ressentais quelque chose de fort, et, ce week-end me prouvait que j'étais totalement à ma place dans leur famille, et ça, rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir.


	31. Chapter 31

Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait du bien de voir que vous aimez encore !

Ju4 : je suis une diplômée en lettres ce qui expliques sans doute le peu de fautes (même s'il y en a parfois, il ne faut pas hésiter à me le dire, j'ai horreur de ça ! )

Quant à l'histoire, j'avais dit que ce week-end serait un bon moment familial, pourquoi crois-tu que j'allais mentir ? *siffle*

Sssssy : je ne me voyais pas les faire perdre ! Ils méritaient de gagner :)

* * *

**POV de Jane**

Le rire de Teresa était assurément le plus beau son qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre depuis des années. Cette inscription à la course avait été faite sur une impulsion, je me doutais que Sarah y verrait un tout autre enjeu. Cela me permettait également de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était importante pour moi. Nous formions d'ailleurs une bonne équipe elle et moi, à en juger par la petite statuette que je tenais. Deux êtres enchaînés au pied, bras dessus-dessous, avec pour toute inscription, la place obtenue pour ce concours père-fille et la date.

J'avais dû supplier la femme des inscriptions, lui expliquant que Sarah n'était pas ma fille biologique mais que son père ne s'était pas manifesté. Inutile de rentrer dans les détails morbides qui l'auraient fait fuir. Finalement, elle n'avait pu résister à mon charme et mon sourire légendaire et avait accepté.

J'avais vu Lisbon avec son appareil photo, je savais qu'elle avait immortalisé cet instant de réelle complicité… et notre chute spectaculaire ! Je butinai ses lèvres, lui arrachant quelques baisers, quand un raclement nous sépara. Sarah.

- Il y a des chambres pour ça ! Fit-elle faussement dégoûtée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Mademoiselle a été choquée ? La taquinai-je.

- Oh oui ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Rétorqua-t-elle entrant dans mon jeu.

- Et si nous rentrions ? Proposa Lisbon, visiblement fatiguée de nos enfantillages.

A notre retour, nous eûmes la surprise de voir Eliot adossé près de l'entrée, une cigarette à la main. Dès qu'elle le vit, Sarah se raidit et se rapprocha instinctivement de Lisbon. Son changement de comportement m'interpela : qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'elle semblât vouloir retarder le moment de lui parler ? Naquit alors en moi un sentiment de colère, s'il avait fait du mal à Sarah, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

Teresa me lança un coup d'œil, la nouvelle attitude de sa fille ne lui avait pas échappée non plus.

- Bonsoir, dit-il une fois que nous fûmes proches de lui.

Teresa et moi le saluâmes du bout des lèvres, et, ouvrant la porte, je laissai galamment entrer Lisbon, et entendit Eliot demander à Sarah de venir avec lui pour avoir une discussion. Elle secoua la tête, son regard noir empli d'une fureur à l'encontre de cet homme. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte, il la retint par le bras.

- Lâche-moi, tança-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Je veux seulement te parler, insista-t-il.

Elle me regarda et je compris qu'il était temps que j'intervienne.

- Sarah, rentre s'il te plaît.

Elle se défit de l'emprise d'Eliot et, sans un regard, rejoignit Teresa.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à ma fille, mais je te préviens, si tu oses encore t'approcher d'elle tu auras affaire à moi, l'avertis-je, glacial.

- Serait-ce une menace ? S'enquit-il, ne se démontant pas, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Non, juste un conseil, déclarai-je en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Teresa m'attendait sur le pas de la porte, ses yeux émeraude foncés par l'énervement.

- Où est Sarah ?

- Dans sa chambre, elle refuse de parler. Tu crois qu'il …

- Non, elle n'aurait pas pu l'affronter si ça avait été le cas. Repose-toi, repris-je après un court silence, je m'occupe de charger la voiture.

- Jane ? J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Eliot.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Elle secoua la tête devant ma fausse amnésie.

- Tu le sais très bien. Je suis contente que tu la considères ainsi. Elle le mérite et, aujourd'hui, elle est heureuse grâce à toi. Merci.

Je saisis la main qu'elle me tendait et déposai un baiser dessus. Teresa devenait de plus en plus douée pour savoir quand je cachais quelque chose à moins que ce ne fût moi qui devenais faillible.


	32. Chapter 32

Coucou ! Merci Hila et Sssssy de me suivre aussi fidèlement ! ca me touche énormément. J'ai aussi posté une song fic qui s'intitule « Tous les secrets », si vous voulez la lire, n'hésitez pas et laissez-moi une review que je sache ce que vous en pensez )

**POV de Lisbon**

Le retour avait été aussi calme que l'aller. Sarah s'était endormie, la tête appuyée contre l'ours en peluche. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, elle n'avait pas daigné ouvrir la bouche depuis l'incident avec Eliot, et je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir insisté pour qu'elle restât avec nous cet après-midi. J'aurais dû me fier à mon instinct, lui interdire de fréquenter cet homme. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant malgré son âge.

Dès notre arrivée à l'appartement, elle était montée se coucher, marmottant un « bonne nuit ». Ca non plus, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle venait toujours nous étreindre ou nous faire un baiser. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas été facile les premiers temps pour deux êtres peu habitués aux démonstrations d'affection comme Jane et moi. Mais ce soir, ce câlin me manquait, le rituel du soir venait de se fêler, et cela m'oppressait.

Le lendemain, rien n'avait changé. Sarah s'était préparé et avait pris le bus, alors que Jane et moi nous apprêtions à l'emmener. Patrick semblait un peu vexé également. Lui qui, d'habitude, réussissait à cerner les personnes, à lire en elles, n'avait pu voir ce qu'elle cachait, et aucune boutade n'avait tiré un sourire à Sarah.

- Tout va bien Lisbon, je suis sûre qu'elle vous en parlera, me fit Jane alors que je regardais pour la énième fois de la matinée mon portable, espérant un sms de ma fille.

- Un problème Patron ? S'enquit Grace.

Nous étions dans l'open-space, et, évidemment, cette phrase n'avait pas échappé aux autres membres de l'équipe. Je lançai un regard furieux à mon consultant qui sourit. Je ne voulais pas que l'équipe sache que j'avais du mal avec une ado.

- Juste un problème de communication avec Sarah, rien de grave, répondis-je faussement détachée.

- Oh ! Etape obligée de l'adolescence, déclara-t-elle d'un sourire encourageant. Si ça peut vous aider, ma mère laissait des messages sur le frigo avec des questions, on communiquait comme ça.

Je la remerciai, tout en me doutant qu'il faudrait plus que des mots pour cette histoire. Une discussion s'imposait.

Les heures passèrent et, bien que Jane n'appréciât pas, je rentrai tard, ou, du moins, plus tard que d'habitude. A l'heure-là, Sarah était dans sa chambre, à réviser, lire ou écouter de la musique. Jane s'amusait à dire qu'elle me ressemblait tant elle était prévisible. Au moins, cette évidence me permettait d'avoir une discussion en tête à tête avec elle.

- Sarah a déjà mangé, je t'attendais.

- C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas très faim, déclarai-je tout en déposant ma veste.

- Teresa…

- Je me forcerai, mais avant il faut que je parle à Sarah.

Il acquiesça et je sentis son regard dans mon dos tandis que je montais les marches. Je me doutais qu'il aurait aimé m'accompagner mais il était assez perspicace pour comprendre qu'une conversation mère-fille serait peut-être plus productive.

Je frappai, appréhendant tout de même cet instant, et entrai. Sarah était assise sur son lit, des cahiers jonchant la couverture. Elle n'avait pas levé la tête, restant concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, pas besoin d'être psy, elle n'était pas encline au dialogue.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle, de nouveau sans un regard.

- La journée s'est bien passée ?

- Comme d'habitude. On a eu un examen de Français, je pense avoir réussi.

- Bien.

Le silence reprit ses droits quelques minutes. Autant il m'était facile d'être en salle d'interrogatoire face au pire des meurtriers, autant il m'était peu aisé de converser avec ma pupille.

- Sarah, j'aimerais qu'on parle toutes les deux, tentai-je alors en m'asseyant près d'elle.

- Je vais bien, j'ai juste beaucoup de travail, rétorqua-t-elle fixant toujours son carnet.

Inspirant profondément afin de garder mon calme, je le lui retirai des mains, et, enfin elle leva la tête vers moi, surprise.

- Le travail attendra un peu. Et non, non tu ne vas pas bien Sarah. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec cet Eliot, et je veux savoir quoi.

- Il ne s'est rien passé ! Cracha-t-elle alors, la couleur de ses yeux virant au plus noir possible.

- Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas dans cet état. Tu as changé depuis que nous sommes revenus, et Jane et moi sommes persuadés qu'Eliot y est pour quelque chose, repris-je d'une voix calme, espérant apaiser la rage qui semblait poindre en elle.

- Tu es venue me voir pour jouer au flic ? Me balança-t-elle, un dégoût dans la voix.

Calme, reste calme Teresa, pensai-je. Elle me testait, me repoussait pour que je m'énerve, que nous disions des choses que ni l'une ni l'autre ne penserait, et qu'ainsi, je finisse par laisser la colère prendre le dessus et par partir.

- Non. Si je suis là c'est parce que toi et moi devons discuter. De tutrice à pupille ou de femme à femme, comme tu le souhaites.

- Tu ne partiras pas tant que je ne t'aurai rien dit, hein ?

Je secouai la tête, ne lâchant pas son visage des yeux.

Elle me jaugea, puis détourna le regard, fixant ses mains. Il lui fallait du courage, je le pressentais, et, pour lui montrer mon soutien, je posai ma main sur son épaule et la pressai. J'avais conscience qu'il lui fallait du temps, et je comptais bien lui en laisser. Elle aurait tout le temps dont elle aurait besoin.

Elle soupira finalement, et se lança.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey les amis ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Merci Hila, à la fois pour ton commentaire sur mon OS « Tous les secrets » et sur mon chapitre précédent.

Et merci à vous Ju4 et Ssssy. Ju 4, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, c'est tellement important pour moi de voir que vous aimez, et que je ne suis pas si nulle. Merci !

Voici la suite :

* * *

**POV de Sarah**

Elle ne me laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qui avait eu lieu avec Eliot, et cela me faisait mal. Mal parce que je voulais oublier ça, mal parce qu'en parler ne changerait rien, mal parce que cela montrerait à quel point j'étais faible.

Maman était forte, elle pouvait tout entendre, mais moi, aurais-je la force de tout dire ?

« Quand nous sommes arrivés au parc, j'ai vu Eliot, et je vous ai laissé pour le rejoindre, mais…

_Flashback_

Eliot était au milieu d'un groupe d'hommes de son âge, et je me sentais intimidée à l'idée de rencontrer ses amis. L'absence de femmes ne me frappa au premier abord, après tout elles étaient peut-être à l'un des stands. Les cadavres de bière à leurs pieds m'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, mais à cet instant le regard d'Eliot se posa sur moi, il n'était plus question de faire demi-tour, même si je n'étais pas très à l'aise.

D'un geste de la main, il m'invita à les rejoindre. Chacun d'eux avait une cigarette à la main, et aspirait de longues bouffées entre chaque phrase. Le regard d'Eliot avait quelque chose d'effrayant, et mon instinct me soufflait de me méfier. Sans être ivre, il avait visiblement une bonne dose d'alcool dans le sang, assez du moins pour rire des bêtises de ses amis. Bêtises qu'une jeune de mon âge ne sortait plus depuis quelques années !

Plus les minutes passaient, plus je me sentais vulnérable, comme si j'étais la proie et eux les chasseurs. Jusqu'à présent, ils se contentaient de parler, de rire de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que le sujet déviât sur les femmes, et là, je sus que je devais partir. Et vite !

Je lançai une excuse bidon, et commençais à m'éloigner quand Eliot me retint par le bras, arguant que je ne pouvais pas m'en aller comme ça, qu'il voulait profiter de ma présence. Ses amis semblaient plus atteints par l'alcool que lui, et l'un d'eux avait ce regard… dégoûtant. J'avais peur. Peur de ne pas pouvoir m'en sortir, peur de ce qui allait arriver. Je commençai à m'agiter, tentant de me soustraire à sa poigne, il devint alors plus entreprenant, me bloquant contre son torse. « Allez Sarah, on veut juste s'amuser un peu, c'est rien du tout, tu verras ! » sous-entendu plus qu'explicite, et je ne voulais pas ! Mes mains bloquées dans le dos, il essaya de m'embrasser de force, et, sans réfléchir, je lui donnai un coup de genou bien placé, il me lâcha, se pencha, et, alors que ses amis étaient sous le coup de la surprise, je courus, m'efforçant d'enfouir ce qui venait de se passer pour ne plus jamais repenser à cette sensation de soumission, de faiblesse. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, rejoindre ma famille. Maman. Et Jane.

_Fin du flashback_

Maman avait posé sa main sur la mienne au fil de mon récit, je sentais par sa pression à quel point la situation la révoltait.

Peu à peu, les mots se tarirent, et je baissai la tête, honteuse.

Maintenant, elle savait, et elle n'allait sûrement plus me laisser sortir au risque de faire une mauvaise rencontre.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir avertis quand tu nous as rejoints ? S'enquit-elle finalement d'une voix nouée.

- Parce que vous aviez l'air heureux, je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment, et puis… il n'est rien arrivé.

- Non, mais ça aurait pu. Imagine si ses amis t'avaient retenue, tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre eux.

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix douce, maternelle, inquiète aussi. Elle s'en voulait, je le devinais.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Maman. Je vais bien.

- Je sais, mais j'aurais dû écouter mon instinct et l'empêcher de t'approcher, c'est mon rôle.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire, tu le sais. Tu es là, c'est ce qui compte, ajoutai-je dans un sourire.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, et mon sourire s'accentua.

- Laisse-moi deviner, les hormones ?

- Tout à fait, répondit-elle en me serrant contre elle.

Une étreinte, une simple étreinte qui voulait dire tellement plus pour nous deux. Une promesse.

Je me détachai d'elle, soulagée.

- Tu sais, Maman, Jane est rentré dans le rôle de père protecteur, et je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part.

- Oui, j'ai entendu. Ca ne te dérange pas qu'il ait dit ça ?

- Ca devrait ? Je ne suis peut-être pas prête à l'appeler « Papa » mais il agit comme un père, il m'aime comme un père aime sa fille, même si niveau démonstration, il a encore des progrès à faire. Alors non, ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, ça me plaît…enfin, il ne faudrait pas qu'il agisse comme ça avec tous les garçons qui tenteront de m'approcher.

- Je l'en empêcherai, et je pense que tu devrais davantage te méfier de moi et de mon arme ! Lança-t-elle moqueuse, en caressant mes cheveux.

- Même pas peur !

Jusqu'à présent je n'avais vu ce genre de moments mère-fille que dans les films, et, ce soir, j'avais moi aussi le droit à ce moment, avec une mère qui n'était pas biologiquement la mienne, mais avec qui un lien aussi fort s'était tissé.


	34. Chapter 34

Merci pour vos messages :)

Aalana : si tu veux, mais je ne peux pas t'introduire maintenant dans l'histoire^^ Merci pour le compliment.

Ssssy : je suis contente que tu aimes toujours et oui, chacun a trouvé sa place, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV de Lisbon**

Son récit avait réveillé en moi peur et colère. Comment un homme tel que lui avait-il osé poser la main sur elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi, pourquoi n'avais-je rien pu déceler de cette situation avant ce soir. Son malaise était plus important que je ne l'aurais pensé, et je m'en voulais, contrairement à elle qui ne semblait m'en tenir rigueur.

- Tu vas me cloîtrer ? demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence qui nous englobait.

- Pour quoi faire ? T'empêcher de sortir ne changera rien à tout cela. Tu ne dois pas devenir paranoïaque, tu dois vivre. Rester à la maison, ce serait montrer qu'il a gagné.

- Donc je peux sortir demain soir avec Kate ?

J'esquissai un sourire, décidément, elle ne perdait pas de temps !

- Si tu m'appelles pour que je vienne te chercher et que tu restes joignable à tout moment.

Elle se pelotonna contre moi en guise d'acceptation.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi », déclarai-je soudain, en prenant le paquet que j'avais posé près de moi, et en le lui tendant.

Du paquet, elle retira un cadre contenant une photo, et pas n'importe laquelle. J'avais hésité sur deux clichés, mais celui-ci attirait l'œil de quiconque posait les yeux dessus. Il représentait Jane et Sarah, bras dessus-dessous, posant face au journaliste, tous deux irradiant de bonheur. Le cadre était en bois et les lettres S et J étaient gravées de chaque côté de la photo.

Je guettai sa réaction. Elle toucha le cadre, son visage de papier glacé, et posa son regard embué sur moi.

- Merci. C'est… c'est vraiment… merci.

- De rien ma chérie.

« Ma chérie ». Je me mordis les lèvres à ce surnom qui m'avait échappé. Elle m'avait demandé dernièrement de ne plus l'utiliser, et j'avais fait en sorte de respecter son choix. Il m'avait échappé, et, loin de s'en offenser, son sourire s'agrandit, et elle posa un baiser sur ma joue.

- Je pense qu'il serait bien là, non ? S'enquit-elle en le posant sur sa table de chevet, près de la coupe qu'ils avaient gagnée.

- Il n'y a pas de meilleure place, acquiesçai-je, avant de la laisser et de rejoindre Jane.

Les semaines passèrent, l'incident avec Eliot était désormais bien loin pour Sarah comme pour nous. Elle s'intéressait aux garçons du lycée, venant parfois me demander des conseils, ce qui amenait évidemment Jane à se moquer de nos messes basses. Sarah avait inclus Jane dans nos conversations lorsqu'il lui avait donné pour argument qu'il pouvait savoir d'un regard si cet homme était quelqu'un de bien ou non. Plus d'une fois, alors que nous l'amenions sur le campus, nous avions stationné, observant tel ou tel jeune homme. Jane faisait une description précise du garçon intéressant Sarah, et, la plupart du temps, celle-ci était déçue qu'il ne soit pas celui qu'elle pensait qu'il fût.

Quant à moi, je me focalisais sur moi-même, et sur lui, cet enfant qui grandissait en moi. J'avais la sensation d'être dans une bulle, une sorte de monde attenant à celui dans lequel j'évoluais quelques mois auparavant. Mon ventre s'arrondissait de jour en jour, et je passais de plus en plus de temps devant la glace chaque matin, ce qui faisait rire Jane. J'avais eu quelques craintes à l'idée qu'il ne prenne pas entièrement part à la vie du bébé en m'accompagnant aux échographies par exemple. Craintes qui s'étaient avérées inutiles, il n'avait émis aucune réserve à ce sujet, bien au contraire ! Il s'investissait dans notre vie et j'aurais pu croire que Red John n'avait jamais existé s'il n'y avait pas eu ces regards dans le vide quand nous croisions une mère et sa fille qui ressemblaient légèrement à l'épouse et l'enfant qu'il avait perdues, ou quand une enquête laissait un veuf éploré. Le Jane de la période Red John réapparaissait alors et ni Sarah, ni moi ne pouvions faire quoi que ce soit pour le dérider. Le temps était la seule solution. Le temps et le bébé.

Je me souvenais de ce jour si particulier où, alors que Rigsby, Cho et lui étaient sur le terrain, Van Pelt et moi discutions, elle assise à son bureau, et moi assise sur le canapé de mon cher consultant.

_Flashback : _

Depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse, Grace et moi nous étions rapprochées, et j'avais appris à mieux la connaître. Elle était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse qui contrastaient avec son rôle de flic, et je l'admirais. Elle était douée et étaient un des meilleurs éléments que j'eusse pu rencontrer.

Nous parlions donc, en attendant le retour des trois hommes, quand ceux-ci pénétrèrent dans l'open-space. Comme à son habitude, Jane nous salua et son sourire disparut alors qu'il me fixait. Les deux mains sur chaque côté du ventre, le regard dans le vide, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser.

- Lisbon ? Teresa, tout va bien, c'est le bébé ? S'inquiéta-t-il en s'agenouillant.

- Il a bougé, murmurai-je, il a bougé quand tu nous as dit bonjour.

Etrange sensation. Etrange mais ô combien agréable !

Je vis alors naître sur son visage un sourire exceptionnel qu'il ne m'avait jamais adressé jusqu'alors, sourire auquel je ne pus que répondre.

- Tu es sûre ?

Je hochai la tête, et pris sa main, la posant là où se trouvait le bébé, guettant une réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre quand un nouveau coup se fit sentir. Son regard s'accrocha au mien, véritable connexion que rien ne pouvait interrompre. Par ce coup donné, Jane venait de pénétrer dans cette bulle qui nous abritait, notre enfant et moi. Il posa la tête contre mon ventre, caressant du pouce le renflement, et, sans tenir compte du lieu où nous nous trouvions, je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux.

Nous partagions un moment privilégié sous les yeux attendris de notre équipe. Notre famille.

_Fin flashback_


	35. Chapter 35

Merci les amis pour vos messages qui me font très plaisir !

Aalana : désolée de ne pouvoir t'inclure dans cette fic !

Ssssssy : j'avais peur d'être un peu hors-sujet, étant donné que je ne suis pas maman, mais je me suis imaginée la réaction que je pourrais avoir si je l'étais et voilà le résultat. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :)

Hila : c'est un plaisir pour moi de partager mes écrits avec vous, et c'est aussi un plaisir d'avoir vos commentaires me permettant de continuer.

* * *

**POV de Jane**

Les mois s'écoulaient et Teresa ne cessait de rayonner. Elle venait d'atteindre le huitième mois, et avait quitté le bureau depuis un peu plus d'un mois, malgré ses protestations. Bertram avait dû intervenir pour qu'elle cède. Depuis, elle passait ses journées à vérifier la chambre et les affaires du bébé ou à trainer « son gros ventre » comme elle aimait l'appeler, dans la maison. Ne plus pouvoir être en activité pour une femme de terrain telle que Teresa était une torture, mais elle s'était faite une raison.

Je me souvenais d'un jour particulier, Teresa entrait juste dans son cinquième mois.

_Flashback_

J'étais rentré plus tôt un après-midi, sachant que Sarah n'avait pas cours, afin que nous puissions nous balader un peu tous les trois. Je n'avais pas signalé ma présence et, après avoir remarqué leur absence au rez-de-chaussée, je rejoignis l'étage sans bruit. Suivant les voix qui me parvenaient, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : Teresa passait tellement de temps dans ce bureau transformé en chambre pour le bébé. Je m'arrêtai au seuil de la porte, celle-ci entrebâillée, et écoutai. Sarah et elle discutaient énormément avant sa grossesse, mais depuis, je devais souvent pousser Teresa à lui parler. Je ne doutais pas de l'amour qu'elle portait à Sarah, mais elle était bien trop focalisée sur le bien-être du bébé. Je ne pouvais le lui reprocher, cet enfant était un miracle, et elle tenait à ce que tout se passe bien.

- Décide-toi, je ne vais pas porter ce machin toute la soirée ! C'est lourd en plus ! Râle Sarah.

- J'hésite… près du lit ou près de la fenêtre ?

- Près de la fenêtre, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, comme ça tu pourras regarder dehors quand tu l'allaiteras.

Silence. J'eus du mal à ne pas me trahir en riant. Teresa et moi n'avions pas encore parlé de ça. L'allaitement était contraignant et je savais qu'elle tenait assez à son boulot pour pouvoir le reprendre dès que possible, chose que l'allaitement entravait.

- Je suis de l'avis de Sarah, dis-je en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Soupira Lisbon. Tu ne devais pas être sur une enquête ?

Bien qu'elle ne fût plus sur place, elle me tarabustait pour connaître les cas que nous rencontrions.

- Résolue. Comment vas-tu ? M'enquis-je, l'embrassant et posant la main sur son ventre.

- Très bien ! J'ai réussi à marcher jusqu'au supermarché et à revenir sans faire de pause.

- Tu veux une médaille ? Lança Sarah, le regard baissé sur son portable.

Surpris par cette remarque insolente, Lisbon l'interrogea.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Aucune trace de colère, aucune remarque quant à son comportement. Ca aussi c'était nouveau chez elle.

Sarah nous regarda tour à tour et confirma de ce fait ce que je pensais.

- Tu m'as aimée pour mieux m'abandonner, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

- Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Je sais que je ne peux pas faire de sorties ou d'après-midi shopping avec toi en ce moment mais je…

- C'est tout le temps, Maman, tout le temps ! Fulmina-t-elle. Il n'y a plus que lui qui compte, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'abdomen de Lisbon. Tu ne me poses plus de questions sur mes journées, tu ne t'intéresses qu'à la déco de la chambre de bébé Jisbon ! Tu ne parles que de lui ! Lui, lui et toujours lui ! Termina-t-elle avant de s'enfuir de la pièce sous nos yeux stupéfaits, et de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, là ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

- Elle est amoureuse, répliquai-je naturellement.

- Sarah ? Amoureuse ? Depuis quand ?

- Environ trois semaines, et à mon avis le sms de tout de suite ne lui a pas plu.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit.

- Elle a essayé. Souviens-toi de l'après-midi cinéma et glace qu'elle voulait faire avec toi, ou encore de l'après-midi piscine, ou…

- C'est bon j'ai compris. Pourquoi ne t'en a-t-elle pas parlé ?

- Teresa, tu te doutes bien qu'il y a des choses qu'une jeune fille ne peut confier qu'à sa mère ou à une amie. Sarah n'est pas encore assez proche de ses copines pour leur en parler.

- Je suis pourtant la dernière personne à qui on vient demander conseil quand il s'agit de sentiments.

- Peut-être mais tu es la seule femme « expérimentée » qu'elle connaisse, fis-je en mimant des guillemets. Elle t'admire, tu sais, même si elle ne le dit pas, et elle a raison.

- Tu parles ! Je n'ai plus rien de la femme que j'étais, je ne suis même plus capable de courir quelques mètres sans être essoufflée !

- Tu verras, dans quelques mois, tu auras retrouvé ta taille normale, et, en prime nous aurons un bébé Jisbon, fis-je en posant mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Pourquoi Jisbon d'ailleurs ?

- Jisbon, comme Jane et Lisbon, elle a contracté nos deux noms pour que ça n'en forme qu'un seul.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, sa tête contre mon torse, alors que je lui caressais les cheveux.

- Jisbon, ça sonne bien, déclara-t-elle finalement en relevant le visage, cherchant mon approbation.

- Voilà son surnom jusqu'à sa naissance : bébé Jisbon, ajoutai-je, sentant des coups sous ma main.

- Je te laisse quelques instants, il faut que j'aille me faire pardonner et parler de trucs de… femmes ! dit-elle en esquissant une grimace. J'ai horreur de ça !

Je souris, en la regardant s'éloigner, et observai la pièce. Nous n'avions pas encore peint la chambre, et, à part ce détail, tout était en ordre. La layette― aux couleurs neutres évidemment bien qu'il y ait du bleu― était rangée dans l'armoire, quelques peluches se trouvaient dans le berceau, le chat gagné à la fête au niveau de la tête. Sarah avait finalement déposé le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, à quelques mètres du lit. Et dire que l'enfant, _notre_ enfant, occuperait bientôt ce petit nid actuellement vide.

Je m'approchai, et me penchai, frôlant dans une caresse l'animal en peluche, imaginant déjà à quoi ressemblerait notre « bébé Jisbon ».

Il serait parfait, sans aucun doute.

_Fin Flashback._

Depuis, notre bébé Jisbon n'avait cessé de croître, accentuant les formes de Teresa. Elle peinait à marcher et à s'asseoir, mais le sourire ne quittait jamais son visage.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

Enfin presque.

Ces derniers jours étaient de plus en plus éreintants pour Lisbon. J'avais tenté à plusieurs reprises de la convaincre de dormir au rez-de-chaussée ou de l'aider à rejoindre la chambre, mais têtue comme elle était, elle m'avait rabrouée. S'il y avait une chose que j'avais apprise ces derniers mois, c'est qu'une Lisbon en colère était dangereuse, mais une Lisbon enceinte l'était encore plus !


	36. Chapter 36

Merci encore pour vos commentaires ça me fait plaisir de voir que ma fic est suivie.

Aalana : alors non, ma fic n'est pas encore finie, elle est toujours en cours d'écriture (j'ai trop d'idées qui viennent alors que je pense la terminer^^)

Ssssy : oui, trouver sa place n'est pas facile, tant pour Sarah que pour Jane, mais les choses vont changer. Après tout, bébé Jisbon n'étant pas encore présent il est difficile pour la future grande sœur et le futur père d'avoir leur place.

La petite folle : eh bien que de retard^^ alors oui, j'aime faire des pauses à des moments sadiques :D

Merci pour ton compliment, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse me mettre au niveau des meilleurs auteurs du site, c'est sans doute l'une des plus belles choses qu'on m'ait dite au sujet de l'écriture.

Merci encore de me lire, et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu as du retard que je vais te taper ! :)

Voici donc la suite, et j'espère que vous aimerez ! Le chapitre prochain sera plus un chapitre de transition, mais celui qui suivra sera plus conséquent!

* * *

**POV de Lisbon**

« Baleine échouée », voilà l'expression qui me correspondait le mieux et que je croyais lire dans les pensées de tous ceux que je croisais tandis que je me rendais au CBI. Jane et Bertram m'avaient interdit l'accès à mon bureau, mais pas à l'open-space. Bon, c'est vrai, je cherchais une fausse excuse, j'avais besoin de bouger, de faire quelque chose. Tout était prêt pour le bébé, et, depuis des jours, je ne cessais de tourner en rond dans l'appartement. Jane se moquait de mon attitude, et ne cessait de me faire enrager en parlant des enquêtes que l'équipe et lui résolvaient. C'était ma faute aussi, j'avais tellement insisté au début de mon congé forcé pour connaître le moindre détail de ces affaires !

Depuis quelques temps, tout m'énervait, j'étais sans cesse fatiguée par le moindre effort, je devais m'interrompre au milieu des marches pour reprendre mon souffle avant d'entamer la montée de la deuxième moitié. Jane avait été patient et attentionné, comme toujours, et avait même proposé de m'aider à me rendre à l'étage. Offre que j'avais déclinée de manière assez… virulente. Un rien m'irritait, et Jane en faisait malheureusement les frais. Il n'y était pour rien, je le savais, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Sarah, quant à elle, n'en était jamais la cible. Je faisais de mon mieux pour l'inclure dans chacun de mes projets, m'impliquant dans sa vie comme jamais. Elle était amoureuse depuis trois mois et chaque soir elle passait des heures sur son portable. Andrew. Il s'appelait Andrew. J'avais appris son existence lors d'un après-midi où une simple discussion s'était terminée en queue de poisson. Jane l'avait remarqué, et je m'en voulais d'avoir laissé échapper ce détail. Finalement, nous avions parlé de ce sms qui l'avait énervé, de ce jeune homme qui l'attirait et l'énervait parfois aussi, et tout s'était arrangé.

Un matin, elle avait tenu à rejouer à l'observation devant le lycée. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de nous montrer de qui il s'agissait, je l'avais deviné en fixant son visage. Elle l'aimait, c'était évident, et, pour une fois, Jane en avait déduit que c'était un garçon convenable, bien qu'il n'atteindrait jamais son niveau de perfection, avait-il ajouté en bombant le torse. Nous avions eu de longues discussions au sujet de ce jeune homme, et elle nous l'avait finalement présenté lors d'un dîner qui s'était bien déroulé, entre les blagues de Jane et les piques qu'Andrew et lui se lançaient. Sarah n'avait cessé de le fixer, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

L'open-space était vide, seule Grace était à son poste, et elle se précipita vers moi en me voyant. Elle m'aida à m'asseoir sur le canapé de mon consultant, et m'expliqua que Cho, Rigsby et Jane étaient actuellement en train d'interroger un témoin et qu'ils ne devaient pas tarder à revenir.

Elle me raconta comment s'étaient déroulées les dernières semaines, vantant la promptitude de Cho et ses choix impartiaux, ce qui me conforta dans l'idée que j'avais bien fait en le choisissant. Alors qu'elle me relatait une anecdote de fin d'enquête qui nous fit rire, Bertram entra dans la pièce commune, et, après m'avoir salué tout en reprochant ma présence ici, pria Grace de le rejoindre dans son bureau au sujet d'un dossier.

Elle n'avait quitté les lieux que depuis quelques secondes quand j'eus une drôle de sensation, un tiraillement dans le bas-ventre. Immédiatement, je posai les mains sur mon abdomen, espérant que « bébé Jisbon » comme Jane et Sarah l'avaient baptisé, avait décidé de bouger. Depuis quelques jours, il restait quasiment immobile et je n'avais osé en parler à Jane de peur de l'inquiéter, et, ces tiraillements, eux, avaient commencé sans pour autant être très fréquents.

Je guettai le moindre geste de mon enfant, mais rien. Pas de coup, ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent quand la sensation reprit, plus forte, devenant presque douloureuse cette fois. Etait-ce ce que je croyais ? Je paniquai soudain, il fallait prévenir Jane, que j'aille à l'hôpital, songeai-je en tentant de me redresser, et…Oh mon Dieu ! la douleur se manifesta de nouveau, m'obligeant à me pencher, cessant tout mouvement le temps que cela cesse. C'était trop rapide, bien trop rapide ! Ce n'était pas normal. La peur me gagna, et j'essayai malgré tout de me calmer en respirant profondément. Jane. Je me concentrai sur lui. Il allait revenir.

Une fois la contraction terminée, je me relevai lentement, m'appuyant sur l'accoudoir, me tenant le ventre. Mon portable sonna, il était dans mon sac à côté bureau de Grace, juste à quelques mètres de moi, quelques mètres qui me semblaient infranchissables. La sonnerie cessa, j'esquissai malgré tout un pas, puis deux quand la douleur me transperça de nouveau, mes jambes tremblaient, et pour atténuer la souffrance, je me laissai glisser contre le canapé, respirant comme lors des cours que Jane m'avait obligé à prendre. J'avais beau être contre l'hypnose, je crois que s'il avait été là et me l'avait proposé, j'aurais accepté, mieux encore, je lui aurais ordonné de le faire !

Une contraction se fit sentir quelques minutes plus tard, et je sentis un liquide s'écouler. Oh non ! Non non non non non ! Jane, priai-je silencieusement, viens ! Je guettai le couloir, espérant que Grace arrive, et vite, me focalisant sur les pas qui pouvaient se faire entendre. Rien. Rien du tout. Alors que d'habitude il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui passait, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne. Je n'allais quand même pas accoucher seule dans l'open-space !

Fermant les yeux sous l'assaut d'une nouvelle vague de douleur, j'entendis le ding de l'ascenseur, et repris espoir.


	37. Chapter 37

Oops bon, il semblerait que j'ai eu un petit problème avec l'ordre de ma fic en faisant une mauvaise manip du coup il y a un léger cafouillage dans les premiers chapitres… hum… je tenterai de voir ça plus tard !

** Aalana **: tu aimerais que ce soit papa Jisbon ? Possible ^^ pour ça il faudra lire la suite !

** Miyanaa : **bienvenue sur ma fic alors, et merci de l'avoir commenté ) on a tous besoin d'une fan tarée^^

** Ssssy : **pour savoir le sexe de bébé Jisbon il te faudra attendre le prochain chapitre qui sera très long

** Hila, **je sais je suis sadique^^ c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime ! Tu verras bébé Jisbon bientôt, patience )

** la petite folle : **merci pour ton com, et oui, il fallait bien que je m'arrête à un endroit sadique sinon ce n'est pas drôle !

**POV de Jane**

Je n'avais cessé de me tourner et de réfléchir toute la nuit sans réussir à fermer l'œil. Une chose encore qui n'avait pas disparu avec Red John. Teresa me cachait quelque chose, je le pressentais mais n'arrivais pas à découvrir ce dont il s'agissait. Etait-ce à cause du bébé ? Avait-elle des craintes au sujet de devenir mère ? L'accouchement ne tarderait pas, et j'étais impatient de tenir cet enfant dans mes bras. Je fis face à une Lisbon endormie sur le dos, la main sur son ventre. Depuis un certain temps, elle avait du mal à trouver une position confortable, bébé Jisbon la gênant. La tête posée dans la main, je détaillais son visage, ses courbes, et frôlai le renflement, m'attendant à sentir un coup du bébé, coup qui, bizarrement, ne vint pas. Peut-être s'était-il également endormi, pensai-je, en me repositionnant, fixant le plafond.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir que je reste ? M'enquis-je en sortant de la salle de bains.

Il était presque 8 heures et, malgré sa grossesse, Teresa continuait à se réveiller à l'heure habituelle. Allongée sur le côté, elle me sourit, s'étirant paresseusement.

- Oui, va travailler. De toute façon je ne risque pas de faire grand-chose, je suis assez fatiguée en ce moment, répondit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

- Très bien. N'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il y a le moindre problème, je ne quitterai pas mon portable. Repose-toi bien, répliquai-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Avant de sortir, mu par un pressentiment, je me retournai et l'observai quelques secondes. Elle avait saisi un oreiller, le serrant dans ses bras, les yeux clos, un vestige de sourire illuminant son visage. Rassuré, je sortis finalement de l'appartement.

- Cho, tu ne pourrais pas accélérer un peu, s'il te plaît ?

- Tu as un train à prendre ? Demanda-t-il, sans quitter la route des yeux.

La matinée s'était lentement étirée, accroissant mon pressentiment. Je ne cessai de sortir et de ranger mon portable, inquiet pour Lisbon.

- Elle t'appellera si elle a un problème ou si le bébé pointe son nez, intervint-il en me voyant sortir une fois de plus le téléphone. Ce n'est pas en le regardant à chaque minute qu'il sonnera.

Sceptique, je ramassai l'appareil, et tournai la tête vers l'extérieur. Cho avait raison, cependant, cette sensation étrange ne cessait de me nouer l'estomac. Et si Teresa n'avait pu me joindre ? Si elle avait fait un malaise dans la douche ou… ? Quelque chose n'allait pas, j'en étais certain. Je repris mon portable, et composai son numéro sans tenir compte des regards de Cho et de Rigsby.

La troisième sonnerie laissa place au répondeur, et l'inquiétude me gagna.

- Elle dort peut-être, intervint Rigsby, tentant maladroitement une explication.

- Hum…

- Jane, arrête de t'inquiéter. Si ça se trouve elle est en train de pester après toi pour l'avoir dérangée. Tu sais, une femme enceinte ça ne se déplace pas aussi vite.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Rétorqua Rigsby.

Un regard de Cho dans le rétroviseur dissuada Wayne d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Etre méfiant voire paranoïaque était devenu une seconde nature après toutes ces années à courir après Red John, il n'était pas aisé de s'en débarrasser. Soupirant, je décidai d'attendre notre retour au bureau pour la rappeler.

Le retour me semblait infini, quant à l'ascenseur, sa course était aussi lente qu'un escargot. Je donnais l'air patient, mais je serrais les poings, enfoncés dans mes poches. J'avais hâte de sortir de cette boîte de conserve et pouvoir entendre la voix de Teresa.

Je ne me doutais pas que je l'entendrai plus tôt que prévu…


	38. Chapter 38

Merci Sssssy ! Allez, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps : voici la suite en espérant que vous aimerez )

**POV de Lisbon **

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et j'entendis le pas de plusieurs personnes ainsi que leurs voix que j'identifiai sans mal. Jane ! Je le vis avant même qu'il n'entre, une ride d'inquiétude sur le front, et tentai de me lever à nouveau, en vain.

« Teresa ! » Il était là. Bien là. Je me sentis immédiatement soulagée, mais cela ne dura pas.

- Jane, l'hôpital…, soufflai-je entre mes dents alors qu'une nouvelle contraction poignait, serrant la main qu'il avait juste eu le temps de glisser dans la mienne.

M'accrochant à lui une fois le tiraillement passé, j'entrepris de me relever. Aussitôt il passa son bras autour de ma taille, et m'aida à avancer.

- Rigsby, viens m'aider ! Cho…

- Je vous attends dans la voiture, coupa l'asiatique en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Arrivés devant l'ascenseur, Jane appuya sur le bouton d'appel, mais l'appareil se faisait attendre.

- On prend l'escalier, ça ira plus vite… euh… tu pourras descendre ?

- Jane, je suis sur le point d'accoucher, tu crois vraiment que je peux prendre l'escalier ?!

Ce n'est pas possible ! Même en plein travail il m'énervait ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez mal comme ça…

Rigsby et lui échangèrent un regard qui ne m'échappa pas, mais je décidai de me taire et de me focaliser sur ma respiration et la main de Jane que je broyais puis desserrais selon les douleurs. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, et Cho nous accueillit dès notre sortie.

- Ca va ? S'enquit Jane

- Tu peux arrêter avec tes questions idiotes ne serait-ce qu'une minute ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, Jane ?!

La tête en arrière, je tentai vainement de me calmer, de ne pas penser à la possibilité que je puisse accoucher dans une voiture roulant à vive allure, toute sirène hurlante. Etre flic était un avantage dans ce genre de circonstances ! Jane me caressa les cheveux, puis posa la main sur mon ventre et, au bout de quelques secondes, il fronça les sourcils.

- Teresa ?

Son regard s'accrocha au mien en une question muette, à laquelle je répondis en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Depuis quand ? Murmura-t-il.

- Depuis deux jours… il ne bouge plus beaucoup. Mais depuis… les contractions dans l'open-space, je ne le sens plus… Jane… j'ai…

- Chut, tout ira bien. Ne pense pas à ça, d'accord ? Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Cho, on arrive bientôt ?

Sa voix trahissait la peur, et je m'en voulais de l'angoisser ainsi. Tout était de ma faute, j'aurais dû lui en parler avant, peut-être avais-je joué avec la vie du bébé, et si jamais… je ne supporterais pas d'infliger à Jane la perte d'un autre enfant.

- On y est dans deux minutes.

- Ca va aller, ma chérie, souffla Jane en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

- Jane… arrête avec ce surnom !

Il acquiesça, désolé, alors que je tentai de retenir un gémissement.

La voiture à peine immobilisée, Rigsby descendit, ouvrit la portière et, sans demander l'avis de Jane ou le mien, me porta directement dans la salle des urgences.

Installée en salle d'accouchement, j'attendais le retour de Jane… qui entra en tenue « spéciale accouchement ».

- Ca va ?

- Jane !

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ! J'allais on ne peut mieux, ça ne se voyait pas ?

- Désolé.

- En tout cas… il tient de toi, impatient comme son père… et incapable d'obéir à sa mère !

La sage-femme entra suivie d'une infirmière.

- Bonjour, je suis Janet de la Vega.

- Et Zorro est arrivé… fredonna Jane.

- Jane !

Mais ce n'était pas croyable ! Ne pouvait-il pas être sérieux ne serait-ce quelques secondes ?

La sage-femme sourit en me voyant lui donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule et ajouta :

- C'est moi qui vais vous aider à mettre votre enfant au monde. Depuis quand le travail a-t-il commencé ?

- Environ une demi-heure.

- Vous avez perdu les eaux ?

- Oui, i peu près… 20 minutes.

- Bien, nous allons voir ça, déclara-t-elle en s'installant.

- Janet, je peux vous parler ?

- Jane ! Grognai-je.

- Bien sûr.

Il l'entraîna au fond de la pièce afin que je ne puisse pas entendre. Précaution inutile, je me doutais de ce dont il lui parlait. Je m'apprêtais à le rappeler quand un bruit me figea.

Des battements de cœur.

Son cœur.

Le plus beau son qui me fut donné d'entendre.

L'infirmière avait posé les électrodes et allumé le monitoring, sans que je n'y fasse vraiment attention.

Jane me fixa stupéfait puis, à mesure que Janet parlait, son expression changea, le soulagement se lut sur son visage, et il revint à mes côtés.

- Il va bien ? M'enquis-je.

- Oui, il va bien. C'est tout à fait normal que le bébé ne bouge pas pendant les contractions.

- Alors, pourquoi il ne bougeait presque plus… avant ?

- Il prenait peut-être des forces ? Proposa-t-il en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Rétorquai-je en prenant d'office sa main.

- Bon, intervint la sage-femme, pas besoin de péridurale, j'aperçois la tête ! Vous avez visiblement fait une bonne partie du travail ces dernières heures ! A la prochaine contraction, poussez !

- Quoi ? Non non non ! Je veux la péridurale ! Il est hors de question que… aïe !

- Teresa ça ne servirait à rien tu auras accouché avant qu'elle fasse effet.

Je ne pus répondre, serrai― que dis-je ! ― broyai sa main sous le coup d'une douleur sans nom. J'entendais la sage-femme m'ordonner de pousser d'une voix lointaine, comme si je m'étais repliée sur moi-même, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait que l'enfant qui allait naître.

Je repris mon souffle, et recommençai à pousser avec effort.

Jane pressa à son tour ma main. « Vas-y Reese, je le vois ! » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Patrick » gémis-je dans une plainte audible de lui seul, alors que les forces me manquaient.

Et soudain, une sensation de vide.

Le silence

Une ou deux secondes.

Juste une ou deux secondes au goût d'éternité.

Un cri.

_Son_ cri.

Un poids sur ma poitrine.

Lui, ensanglanté, emmitouflé dans une couverture à la va-vite.

Juste lui.

Lui.

Les mots n'étaient pas utiles, c'était un garçon, je le savais.

Je me laissai aller contre le torse de Jane qui m'embrassa, serrant l'enfant― notre enfant― contre moi, caressant son visage fripé, m'attardant sur l'océan bleu-vert de ses yeux.

- Le regard de son père, soufflai-je.

- Et les cheveux de sa mère, susurra-t-il en effleurant le fin duvet recouvrant son crâne.

- Il est parfait, conclus-je.

Surprise de ne pas entendre de répartie, telle que « comme moi », je tournai la tête vers Jane. Sur ses joues, deux larmes coulaient alors que son regard était captivé par le bébé.

- Pardonne-moi Patrick, articulai-je difficilement en essuyant les larmes de la main.

- De quoi ? Teresa, tu viens de me faire le plus magnifique des cadeaux. Un fils. Nous avons un fils.

Je quêtai un signe de tristesse, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'amour, de la tendresse et de la joie.

- Prends-le, déclarai-je soudain.

- Quoi ?

- Prends-le, répétai-je en le lui tendant.

Hésitant, se décalant quelque peu, il l'accueillit dans ses bras, ne lâchant son regard du sien, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

- Alexander ? S'enquit-il.

- Comment… ?

Jamais nous n'avions évoqué ce prénom que j'adorais. Le fait que son père s'appelle Alex m'avait laissé penser qu'il n'aurait pas trop aimé que notre enfant porte un prénom ressemblant.

- J'ai vu que tu l'avais coché puis effacé la croix dans le livre des prénoms.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Mon père n'a rien à voir avec notre fils, un prénom reste un prénom. Et je trouve qu'Alexander lui irait à merveille.

- Sûr ?

- Certain. Alors… Alexander Patrick ?

- Alexander Patrick, confirmai-je en admirant le tableau qui se jouait devant moi.

- Bienvenue dans notre famille, Alexander, chuchota-t-il.

Un déclic nous surprit et nous fit relever la tête. La sage-femme sourit en guise d'excuse.

- Nous prenons toujours une photo des parents lors de la naissance de leur enfant, du moins quand tout se passe bien, expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant. Par contre, je vais vous le prendre quelques minutes, le temps de le peser, de le mesurer et de le laver.


	39. Chapter 39

Hello ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre vous ai plu, j'avais vraiment peur que ce soit trop gnan gnan ou trop guimauve ou pas assez bien… bref ! Pour le prénom, il m'a plu dès que je l'ai entendu et j'ai donc décidé qu'il s'appellerait ainsi.

** Aalana** : mdr pour De la Vega je regardais Zorro sur France 3 quand je me suis dit « oh faut que je fasse un jeu de mots avec ça dans ma fic ! » Et oui, Jane reste Jane, même au moment où Lisbon est en train d'accoucher ! Pour le mariage… heu… je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Pour moi, il n'y en aura pas, après cela dépendra de mon écriture )

** Ssssy** : merci pour tes compliments^^ pour ta remarque sur une Lisbon qui accouche, je dirais plutôt qu'une Lisbon qui accouche ne fait pas si peur, c'est juste qu'elle a un compagnon et consultant infernal :)

** Hila** : merci mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sarah va apparaitre dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants.

* * *

**POV de Jane**

Réticent je déposai délicatement notre fils dans les bras de la puéricultrice et, instinctivement, la suivis. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques pas que je me retournai, hésitant entre retourner auprès de Lisbon ou rejoindre Alexander.

Teresa souriait et, d'un signe de tête, m'incita à y aller.

Attentif à tout ce que faisait l'infirmière, j'observais par la même occasion la beauté de ce petit être. Une fois pesé, mesuré et lavé, je le pris et retournai vers Lisbon. Elle affichait un air serein, ses cheveux étaient en désordre, collés par la sueur de l'effort, les joues encore rougies, mais elle n'en était que plus belle. Son regard étincelait d'amour infini et quelques larmes semblaient vouloir couler.

- Hé, tout va bien ? Demandai-je en me réinstallant contre elle.

Elle hocha la tête. A coup sûr, elle ne voulait pas que sa voix tremble.

- Il est tellement magnifique, souffla-t-elle, et si petit !

- Il grandira, ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je en ancrant mon regard au sien. Et je serai là, je te le promets. Jamais je ne vous laisserai tomber.

- Jane…

- Je sais que tu as encore des doutes parfois, mais ces craintes sont infondées. Je te jure Teresa d'être présent à chaque instant de ta vie, de celle de Sarah, et de la sienne. Nous sommes une famille.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi, et redessina de son doigt les contours du visage d'Alexander, appréciant ce moment de bonheur et de sérénité.

Une fois installée dans une chambre, je fis entrer Rigsby, Cho, Grace et Sarah. Ces deux dernières étaient arrivées après un appel de Cho, et semblaient toutes deux excitées. L'équipe s'approcha doucement, observant notre fils calé contre la poitrine de Lisbon.

- Il est adorable ! Murmura Grace.

- Comme son père ! Répliquai-je en bombant le torse.

- Ca va les chevilles, Jane ?

- Merci de t'inquiéter Cho, mes chevilles sont en excellente santé.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

M'asseyant sur le lit, et saisissant la main de Lisbon, je lui jetai un coup d'œil, l'invitant à leur présenter notre fils.

- Rigsby, Cho, Grace et Sarah, je vous présente Alexander Patrick Jane.

- Lisbon, ajoutai-je, ce qui me valut cinq regards étonnés.

- Tu veux qu'il porte mon nom ?

- Bien sûr ! A moins que tu n'y tiennes pas, si c'est le cas, je…

- Non, non. Ca me convient très bien, assura-t-elle dans un sourire. Alexander Patrick Jane Lisbon, voici nos amis Wayne Rigsby, Kimball Cho et Grace Van Pelt, et là, voici ta sœur, Sarah.

Sarah ne dit rien, elle se contenta de se rapprocher de Teresa, et caressa timidement la main d'Alexander en souriant.

- Tu veux le prendre ? Demanda Teresa.

- Euh… je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais tenu de bébé, alors…

- Il ne va pas te mordre… enfin pas tout de suite, plaisantai-je, ce qui me valut deux regards noirs.

La vie n'allait pas être facile si je ne pouvais plus faire de blagues. Restait à espérer qu'Alexander se rangerait de mon côté à l'avenir.

Lisbon fit de la place à Sarah afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit, et déposa son frère dans ses bras, tout en lui indiquant la marche à suivre. De mon côté, je me levai, leur laissant plus de place. Je jetai un coup d'œil à nos amis, et c'est là que firent sens les mots que Lisbon m'avait dits il y a quelques années. « Nous sommes une famille ». Elle avait on ne peut plus raison.

Le silence avait pris place, chacun de nous observant Sarah, Alexander et Teresa. Au fond de moi, je ne pouvais repousser ces sentiments de fierté, d'amour et de tendresse qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. C'était tellement beau ! Trop beau pour être réel. C'était certain, j'allais sûrement me réveiller, et ne découvrir à côté de moi qu'une place vide et froide. A mon grand regret. Alors, autant profiter de ce rêve jusqu'au bout. Je me pinçai discrètement en fermant les yeux, les rouvris, le tableau était toujours le même. Teresa avec sa fille et notre fils. Nos enfants. Car, oui, aujourd'hui, Sarah n'était pas seulement la fille de Lisbon, elle était aussi la mienne. Vraiment. Pas besoin de papiers officiels, cela dépassait le stade administratif. Comment pouvait-on mettre des sentiments en jeu à travers cette paperasse ? Elle m'aimait, et vice-versa. Rien d'autre ne comptait que la place qu'elle occupait dans ma vie et dans mon cœur.

Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle place venait de se créer, un nouveau siège était installé près de Charlotte, celui d'un frère qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais. Celui d'un frère qui ne connaîtrait d'elle que son visage sur papier glacé et toutes les anecdotes que je pourrai lui raconter. Une sœur à demi-absente. A demi-vivante. Dans nos cœurs.

Depuis quelques secondes, Grace hésitait à rompre le silence, elle jeta quelques regards à Cho et Rigsby qui l'invitèrent à parler, sans pour autant l'aider dans sa démarche. Je souris en voyant les efforts qu'elle faisait pour paraître naturelle.

- Il y a un problème Grace ? M'enquis-je enfin.

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas la laisser patauger sans rien faire.

- Non, je… on a quelque chose pour vous, enfin pour Alexander, fit-elle en tendant un paquet à Lisbon.

- Il ne fallait pas, voyons !

Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un magnifique album de naissance beige sur lequel trônait un enfant, le pouce dans la bouche et un ourson dans l'autre main.

- C'est magnifique, merci, souffla Teresa.

- Ce n'est pas fini, ouvrez-le, intervint Rigsby.

Lui jetant un coup d'œil intriguée, elle obéit, tourna les deux premières pages et s'arrêta.

Sa main trembla et une larme coula. De ma place, je ne voyais pas ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et la mettait dans cet état.

- Teresa ?

- Ca va, c'est juste…wow…

Sur un signe de sa part, je m'approchai et, me penchant, vis la raison de son émotion.

Sur la page de gauche se trouvait une photo, et pas n'importe laquelle. Celle de l'open-space, le jour où Alexander avait bougé pour la première fois. Le cliché représentait Lisbon, un regard empli d'amour à mon égard, la main dans mes cheveux, tandis que, la tête posée sur son ventre, une main sur celui-ci, je fermais les yeux souriant. Et, au-dessous de cette image, une phrase, une phrase toute simple mais qui signifiait tant pour elle comme pour moi : « première photo de Papa, Maman et moi ».


	40. Chapter 40

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires !

**Aliiks** : je suis contente que ça te plaise, et tu viens de me faire l'un des plus beaux compliments que l'on pouvait me faire : « Et puis bravo, pour savoir conserver l'esprit de la série! L'humour de Jane, lui, ne changera jamais, et c'est bien ce qu'on espère. » Si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à conserver l'esprit de la série ! Mais je fais tout pour ! Quant au personnage de Sarah, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que le lecteur s'imagine à sa place, et visiblement, j'ai réussi )

**Sssssy** : oui, je trouvais que le cadeau n'était pas suffisant, la photo était nécessaire ) et c'est sûr que Jane, bien qu'il ait fait son deuil, n'oubliera jamais sa première famille.

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Par contre, je ne vais pas poster le prochain rapidement, car il ne me reste plus qu'un seul chapitre d'avance. De ce fait, je vais tenter d'écrire un peu plus ce week-end, et espère ainsi pouvoir vous poster une suite lundi ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il n'y aura sûrement pas plus de 5 ou 6 chapitres après celui-ci (enfin je dis ça mais ça peut être 10, tout dépendra de mon inspiration ! ) Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos messages ! 

**POV de Lisbon**

Cette photo prise à notre insu aurait dû me faire réagir― depuis quand prenions-nous des photos au sein du CBI ? ―mais l'intention était telle que je n'en avais pas le cœur. D'autant plus que la photo était criante de vérité.

- Bon, nous allons vous laisser, déclara soudain Grace.

- Attendez ! Est-ce que tu pourrais nous prendre en photo tous les quatre, s'il te plaît ? S'enquit Jane en lui tendant son appareil.

Celle-ci accepta et Jane se mit à mes côtés, tandis que Sarah me remettait Alexander. Elle se cala contre moi, et je sentis le bras de mon consultant passer dans mon dos et entrevit sa main se poser sur l'épaule de notre fille, son autre main superposant la mienne au niveau de la tête de notre fils.

Une fois le cliché pris, et, alors que je m'apprêtais à redonner Alexander à Sarah, Patrick arrêta mon geste et appuya sur le bouton d'appel sous nos regards intrigués.

- Restez juste quelques minutes de plus, déclara-t-il simplement.

Une infirmière arriva au bout de quelques minutes.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, accepteriez-vous de prendre une photo de nous tous s'il vous plait ? Merci.

Tandis que Jane exhortait l'équipe à nous rejoindre, je ne pus retenir un sourire. Je savais ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas seulement une photo, c'était une preuve de ce que nous étions tous : une famille. Notre équipe était soudée, nos collègues étaient de véritables amis mais bien plus que cela, et Jane tenait à le leur montrer. Une famille. C'est ce que nous étions, indubitablement.

Il tourna son visage vers moi, et je fis de même. Un sourire, un regard, rien de plus ne comptait pour nous. L'infirmière prit un autre cliché demandant à ce que les parents regardent l'objectif cette fois-ci.

Après cette séance photo, nos amis décidèrent de partir pour de bon, arguant que je devais me reposer. C'est vrai que j'étais épuisée. Epuisée mais heureuse.

- tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir que je reste ? S'enquit Jane lorsque l'heure des visites fut terminée.

- Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais en profiter pour dormir un peu. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

- Je passerai demain matin avant les exams, lança Sarah.

- Les visites seront interdites, ce sera trop tôt. Viens plutôt après les cours.

- Et moi je…

- Et toi, Jane, tu iras au CBI résoudre une enquête, et tu viendras avec Sarah, terminai-je.

- Mais euh… On dirait que tu veux être seule.

- Non, juste reprendre des forces.

- Menteuse !

Lui lançant un regard noir, je lui déposai un léger baiser sur les lèvres, et serrai ensuite Sarah dans mes bras.

Jane avait raison une fois de plus. Je voulais être seule, profiter de notre fils, juste lui et moi. Et il avait compris, comme toujours.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Alexander qu'il avait délicatement couché, et sortit suivi de Sarah.

Notre fils.

Deux mots que je ne me lasserais jamais de prononcer.

Notre fils.

Deux mots magiques pour trois âmes blessées.

Un amour pour l'éternité.


	41. Chapter 41

** Aalana : **oui, je trouvais normal que Jane montre à l'équipe qu'ils ont et auront toujours leur place au sein de leur famille. Merci

** Aliiks : **merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. Et pitié, je ne veux pas que tu meures !^^Quant aux photos, crois-moi, si j'étais douée en dessin, je le ferai mais ce n'est pas le cas :'(

** Ssssy : **c'est vrai que le fait que Lisbon ait envie de passer un moment seule avec Alexander me semblait normal. Bon c'est un peu cruel pour Jane mais il s'en remettra. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera étouffant, au contraire, il n'a aucune raison de surprotéger sa famille.

Désolée de ne pas poster aussi vite mais je n'ai presque plus de chapitre d'avance, mais je vous promets de faire en sorte d'écrire plus vite ! Bonne lecture )

**POV de Sarah**

Quand j'avais vu que l'appelant n'était autre que Cho, j'avais eu peur. Peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Jane ou que Jane n'ait pas pu m'appeler à cause d'un problème au sujet de Maman et du bébé. Jane aurait pu demander à Grace de le faire, elle m'aurait moins angoissée et n'aurait sûrement pas commencé pas « Jane m'a demandé de te prévenir. On est à l'hôpital. » Kate qui était à côté de moi avait sursauté quand j'avais crié, demandant des précisions.

Après cela, Grace m'avait envoyé un message me disant qu'elle m'attendait sur le campus. Andrew ayant cours à ce moment-là, je lui avais envoyé un sms décommandant notre rendez-vous à la bibliothèque ce soir-là.

Et nous étions arrivées dans le hall puis, sur indication d'une infirmière, dans le couloir, où nous avions retrouvé Cho et Rigsby. Nous avions attendu un peu, puis Jane était sorti, souriant comme jamais. Il nous avait invité à entrer, et là, je l'avais vue, Maman assise dans un lit, pâle mais heureuse, épuisée mais radieuse, une couverture dans les bras.

Alexander Patrick Jane Lisbon.

Un peu gênée― après tout je n'étais rien pour lui officiellement― je m'étais approché, pour être sûre que Maman allait bien, et pour voir à quoi ressemblait bébé Jisbon. Il était adorable, c'était indéniable. Un parfait mélange d'eux deux. Maman m'avait souri, et proposé de porter Alexander. N'y connaissant rien, j'avais peur de mal faire mais, finalement, c'était merveilleux. Il avait ouvert les yeux, bougé les mains, attrapant mon doigt au passage, ne le lâchant pas. Un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas était en train de prendre vie. Ce regard caractéristique à Jane semblait sonder mon âme, il avait esquissé un sourire, puis avait blotti sa tête contre moi. J'avais tellement désiré être grande sœur, et ce jour était arrivé. Pas dans les conditions que j'avais espérées hélas. Je me souvenais du bébé que Maman, ma vraie mère, devait avoir quand j'avais une dizaine d'années. Après une énième séance de tabassage, Maman avait perdu du sang. Elle m'avait interdit d'appeler les secours, interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Trois jours au lit à pleurer sans m'adresser la parole et, le quatrième jour, elle était ressortie, faible mais forte.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait gâcher ce que je ressentais en tenant mon « frère Jisbon ». Pas même le terme « non officiel », pas même le fait qu'il portât un nom différent du mien. Pas même ces sms que je recevais de nouveau.

Nous sortions de la maternité quand Andrew se manifesta. Il m'avait attendu là, dehors, patientant tout ce temps. Andrew. Quand je l'avais rencontrée, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à l'ancien petit ami de Maman. Cela me paraissait tellement loin et pourtant ! Andrew était quelqu'un de bien qui ne jugeait pas les gens sur une simple impression. Par certains côtés, il me rappelait un certain consultant du CBI. Il salua Jane qui lui répondit chaleureusement.

- Alors ? S'enquit-il en me prenant la main.

- Un garçon, Alexander ! Si tu le voyais, il est tellement mignon ! Ajoutai-je en me blottissant contre lui.

- Tu verras, ça t'arrivera un jour.

Raclement de gorge de la part de Jane.

- Enfin pas tout de suite, se reprit Andrew en se détachant de moi. Et ta mère ?

- Elle va bien, juste fatiguée. Normal. Tu veux dîner avec nous ?

- Non, c'est gentil mais je vais rentrer. On se voit demain ?

J'acquiesçai et il m'embrassa.

- Félicitations M. Jane, vous féliciterez la jeune maman pour moi.

- Je n'y manquerai pas Andrew, merci.

Nous arrivions à la voiture quand mon portable sonna, m'annonçant un nouveau texto.

- Andrew ne peut plus se passer de toi on dirait, se moqua Jane.

- Ce n'est pas lui, avouai-je en regardant tout autour de moi.

- Un problème ?

Peut-être, songeai-je.

- Non, ça va. Et si on achetait une pizza pour fêter ça ? Lançai-je dans un sourire auquel Jane ne crut pas mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

Assise dans la voiture, je ne cessais de penser à ce message « je te vois ». Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, me répétais-je. Ce n'était rien. Rien du tout. Juste une blague, sûrement. C'était sans doute quelqu'un qui s'était trompé de numéro, me persuadais-je. Comme pour tous les autres.

Durant le repas, je restais silencieuse. Andrew était le seul à qui j'en avais parlé mais j'avais cessé quand il m'avait conseillé de le dire à Maman et à Jane.

- Sarah ? Tout va bien ?

Je ne devais pas devenir parano, c'était juste quelqu'un se trompant. Rien de plus.

- Sarah !

Je sursautai, la voix de Jane me sortant de mes pensées.

- Oui, tu disais ?

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis notre arrivée.

- Je… je suis juste fatiguée. La journée a été riche en émotions.

- Alors va vite te coucher, je m'occupe de ranger.

J'acquiesçai, déposai un baiser sur sa joue en guise de bonne nuit et commençai à monter.

- Sarah, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je sais Jane. Merci.

Mais ça, je ne pouvais le lui dire. Pas maintenant, pas au risque de l'inquiéter alors qu'il était si heureux. Peut-être plus tard.

Allongée dans mon lit, les bras en croix, je m'obligeai à ne plus y penser. Mes priorités étaient ma famille et Andrew. Et mes études bien évidemment pensai-je en avisant mon livre de littérature.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance que le bonheur des miens.

Pourtant, ces sms m'angoissaient. Ils avaient commencé quelques mois avant, deux mois après notre week-end au ranch. J'avais immédiatement pensé à Eliot, mais il n'avait pas mon numéro de portable et la menace à peine masquée de Jane l'aurait sûrement dissuadé de me recontacter.

Au lycée, beaucoup de personnes possédaient mon numéro, et mes soupçons se portaient sur deux jeunes. Will, un des garçons de ma classe avec qui j'avais refusé de sortir deux ou trois fois. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de basket, il était beau et le savait. Toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec lui. Toutes sauf moi. Je le trouvais trop imbu, trop fier de ses exploits dont il se vantait sans cesse. Celle sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu était vue comme une reine, une fille supérieure aux autres. Mais les filles passaient tous comme les jours. Chaque mois, il se retrouvait avec une nouvelle adolescente pendue à son bras, ces filles étaient plus superficielles les unes que les autres.

Il y avait aussi Connor, un doué de l'informatique, le genre geek que l'on évite à moins d'être adepte des jeux vidéos. Il était… spécial, passant son temps à traîner près des toilettes des filles, bref, Connor sonnait aussi bien qu'une insulte française ! Personne ne voulait être son ami et il ne voulait être l'ami de personne. Il avait malheureusement voulu tenter sa chance avec moi depuis qu'il avait vu mes compétences en cours d'informatique.

Connnor ne m'intéressait pas et avait très mal pris le fait qu'Andrew et moi soyons ensemble. Il m'avait attendu deux ou trois fois à mon casier, tentant de me faire changer d'avis, promettant de changer et de devenir l'homme que je voulais. Il avait également glissé une place de concert d'un groupe peu connu dans une enveloppe coincée dans la porte de mon casier. A cela avaient succédé quelques mails sur ma boite personnelle, certains enflammés, d'autres plus menaçants, dans lesquels il annonçait qu'il se suiciderait si je ne me décidais pas à l'aimer.

Les messages avaient cessé après qu'Andrew eut mis les choses au clair « entre hommes », il y avait quelques semaines. Et, étrangement, je n'avais pas reçu de sms depuis… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Trouver mon numéro de portable était pour lui un jeu d'enfant.

Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus il me semblait évident que les sms étaient aussi son œuvre. Il fallait que je règle ça le plus vite possible.


	42. Chapter 42

Merci pour vos commentaires je tenais à vous prévenir que je n'avance pas comme je veux, mais je tenterai d'en poster deux la semaine prochaine, mais il y en aura au moins un !;)

**Aliiks** : pour Connor, tu verras… ce sera dans les prochains chapitres, approchant de la fin. Et puis, pourquoi Andrew méchant ? Quoique… à voir^^

**Hila** : pour l'identité de l'auteur des sms, ce sera à venir. Un peu de patience. Et, en effet, Jane essaie de se rapprocher de Sarah, il ne veut pas l'exclure du bonheur qui les touche, Lisbon et lui. Il tente de lui montrer qu'ils sont une famille soudée, qu'ils aient ou non le même sang.

**Ssssy** : ne t'inquiète pas pour ton commentaire en retard, tu as sûrement autre chose à faire ;) merci pour ces compliments.

Voici la suite !

* * *

**POV de Jane**

Un fils, songeai-je en finissant la vaisselle. J'avais― nous avions― un fils, une partie d'elle et une partie de moi. J'étais un peu déçu qu'elle n'ait pas voulu de ma présence cette nuit, mais je savais que tout se passerait bien. Elle avait besoin de faire plus ample connaissance avec Alexander.

En revanche, je m'inquiétais pour Sarah, elle m'avait paru absente depuis la réception de ce message. Elle n'était pas encline à me parler, et je me doutais qu'elle se buterait si j'insistais. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle agissait étrangement par moment, comme si quelque chose― ou quelqu'un― l'angoissait. Je n'avais rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, et je savais qu'elle n'en parlerait pas à Lisbon, celle-ci ayant bien trop à faire avec le bébé.

Demain, je lui en parlerais, enfin, j'essaierais.

Une fois dans la chambre de bébé Jisbon, je me remis à sourire. Je saisis quelques affaires que Teresa avait préparées depuis des semaines pour la sortie de Xander. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé un surnom qui puisse réellement lui aller, alors, Xander était temporaire, et Jisbon, bien que cela nous plaise beaucoup notamment à Sarah et moi-même, ressemblait trop à Lisbon. Je jetai un œil au berceau et fus surpris de ne pas y voir le chat que j'avais déposé il y a quelques mois. Teresa l'avait sûrement emmené pour que notre fils ait un peu de moi près de lui.

« Sarah ! C'est l'heure ! » criai-je pour la deuxième fois en un quart d'heure. Je m'apprêtais à monter quand elle descendit, traînant des pieds, des cernes sous les yeux.

- On dirait que tu as fait la fête toute la nuit, me moquai-je.

- J'aurais préféré… lâcha-t-elle sans même s'énerver.

Elle s'assit et entreprit d'avaler quelque chose en silence. Je la rejoignis avec ma tasse de thé, et me mit face à elle.

- Tu veux en parler ? Tentai-je.

Elle soupira, le nez toujours plongé dans son bol, jouant avec ses céréales.

- J'ai fait des cauchemars, lâcha-t-elle. A 4 heures, je ne dormais plus. Et non, je ne te dirai pas de quoi ça parle, rien que d'y repenser je revois encore ces images… ajouta-t-elle en frissonnant.

- Plus tard alors ?

- Peut-être. Bon je vais me préparer. Tu pourras m'amener au lycée ce matin ?

Je hochai la tête, et l'observai s'éloigner. Depuis quelques semaines, elle ne voulait plus que je l'emmène. Que se passait-il ?

Son portable émit une sonnerie caractéristique de réception d'un message, et j'eus envie de le lire. Je n'aimais pas m'immiscer dans sa vie mais je pressentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je tendis la main vers le téléphone, et enfonçai finalement mes poings dans les poches. J'allais attendre et voir. Sa réaction m'en apprendrait tout autant que si je lisais ce sms.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit les marches, le sac sur le dos. « Dis Jane, tu n'aurais pas vu mon… » elle se tut en voyant mon index pointer l'objet sur la table.

- Tu as eu un message.

- Comment tu le sais ? Tu l'as lu ?

- Ton portable a vibré, je n'y ai pas touché, promis ! Fis-je, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Sa réaction était trop virulente pour qu'il s'agisse d'un simple message entre ado. Même si Andrew en avait été l'auteur, elle n'aurait pas pris ce ton à la fois outré et angoissé. Elle lut le texto, sa mâchoire se contracta et elle pâlit. Elle ramassa son appareil dans une de ses pochettes, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette façon d'agir, Teresa avait la même pour faire passer sa contrariété.

- On y va Jane ?

-Tut tut tut, pas si vite ! Lançai-je en l'attrapant par le bras afin qu'elle se retourne vers moi. On doit avoir une petite discussion toi et moi.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre ce soir ? Je vais être en retard !

- Non, ça ne peut pas attendre.

- Si c'est au sujet d'Andrew, ne t'en fais pas je suis prudente. Et je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur…

- Non ! La stoppai-je en voyant très bien où elle voulait en venir. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à ce genre de conversation, cela me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Je parle de ces sms que tu reçois depuis quelques mois.

- Quels sms ?

- Pas à moi. Ne t'enfonce pas en me disant qu'il s'agit d'Andrew, ou alors ses messages sont effrayants, il suffit de voir ta tête. Maintenant, à toi de choisir : soit tu m'expliques ce qui se passe, soit je m'arrange pour pouvoir te subtiliser ton portable et lire ces sms.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Tu veux parier ?

- Je pourrais porter plainte contre vol et violation de vie privée.

- Sarah…

Je restai ferme, bien que cette dernière répartie m'ait donné envie de sourire. C'était du Teresa Lisbon tout craché. Elle soupira, baissa la tête et s'adossa à la porte d'entrée, tout en fixant un point invisible.


	43. Chapter 43

** Aliiks : **eh oui, elle ne veut pas faire éclater le bonheur Jisbon avec son histoire qui lui semble « sans importance ». Pour Andrew… tu verras ;) quant à Eliot… il n'a pas le numéro de Sarah, il aurait un peu de mal !

** Ssssy :** tu m'as fait rire ! Un peu de patience encore tu sauras bientôt… et puis, je pense que Cho est bien suffisant aussi ;)

** Guest : **sorry for the short chapter, But this chapter is longer than chapter 42.

* * *

**POV de Sarah**

J'étais coincée. Jane ne me laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce que contenaient ces messages. Il était aussi têtu que Maman pour ça ! J'avais peur, peur de sa réaction peur de ce qu'il allait faire, peur qu'il veuille s'en mêler. C'était mon problème, j'étais assez grande pour m'en occuper.

J'inspirai profondément, et lui racontai― sans entrer dans les détails― l'histoire du sms sur le parking de l'hôpital.

- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

- Quelques semaines.

Haussement de sourcils de sa part.

- Bon, ok, quelques mois. Je pensais que c'était Eliot mais il n'a pas mon numéro et puis…

- Et puis ?

- C'est à moi de me débrouiller, d'accord ? Laisse-moi régler ça toute seule.

- Tu as un numéro ? Je peux demander à Grace de le tracer et…

- Non Jane ! C'est mon problème, ok ? Toi, tu as plus important à faire que d'aller menacer un ado boutonneux pour cause de pollution de messagerie.

- Aha ! Fit-il dans un sourire victorieux, cet air que je ne supportais pas. Tu sais qui est l'envoyeur ! Alors voyons… Non non ne détourne pas le regard !

J'en profitai pour lui lancer le regard le plus noir que j'avais en réserve afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il m'énervait. Je m'étais entraînée à cacher ce que je pensais, ça marchait assez avec Maman, ça allait forcément marcher avec lui.

- Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un ado informaticien ou doué en piratage, il a tenté de te séduire mais tu as refusé.

…Ou pas.

Visiblement, j'avais encore des progrès pour empêcher Jane d'entrer dans ma tête !

- Et après ? A quoi ça te sert de savoir tout ça, hein, monsieur le mentaliste ? Tu crois que c'est avec ce « pouvoir », fis-je en mimant des guillemets, que tu réussiras à tout arranger ? Ripostai-je.

Je savais que j'étais à la limite de l'insolence, mais il me forçait à agir ainsi. J'eus pourtant des regrets en voyant une once de douleur traverser son regard.

- Pardonne-moi Jane. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'est juste que … je suis presque adulte maintenant, je sais me défendre et c'est à moi de régler cette histoire.

- Tu es encore une enfant Sarah, _notre_ enfant, c'est notre devoir de t'aider.

Bien qu'il fut sincère et que ses mots me touchassent, je ne pus retenir un sourire sans joie.

- Non Jane, je ne suis pas _votre_ enfant. Alexander l'est. Moi, je ne suis que la pupille de Lisbon, et donc « presque » son enfant. Officiellement, pour toi, je ne suis rien.

Un terrible silence suivit, comme si je venais d'abaisser un couperet. N'osant poser mon regard sur lui, j'ouvris la porte et repris :

- On devrait y aller, je vais vraiment être à la bourre.

J'attendis quelques secondes, espérant qu'il dirait quelque chose, puis sortis. J'avais été dure. Dure mais réaliste. Me pardonnerait-il ? Je n'aimais pas le faire souffrir, je n'aimais pas lui rappeler, à Maman ou à lui, ma situation. Je ne doutais pas de leurs sentiments envers moi, pourtant, officiellement, je n'étais rien pour eux, ils avaient tendance à l'oublier. Pour moi, c'était impossible.

Et j'avais mal.

Mal de voir que je ne serais pas totalement leur fille pour l'Etat, mal d'imaginer qu'un jour Alexander puisse me demander pourquoi je ne portais pas le même nom que lui, pourquoi je n'avais pas les yeux de son père ou de sa mère, pourquoi… Rien que de resonger à toutes ses questions, mon cœur se serra et un poids s'abattit sur ma poitrine.

Et dire que tout ça était parti de cette histoire de textos ! C'était sa faute ! Cette espèce d'ordure n'allait pas continuer longtemps à me gâcher la vie !

Jane arriva, ouvrit la voiture, et, sans un mot, me conduisit au lycée. L'un des plus longs trajets de mon existence. Il n'avait pas daigné me lancer le moindre regard, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, lui qui d'habitude aimait me taquiner ou me parler de Maman. Rien.

Il s'arrêta au bord du trottoir, et attendis que je descende. Fixant le campus à travers la vitre, je distinguai Andrew m'attendant à la même place que d'habitude. L'envie de le rejoindre était forte, mais avant cela, je devais finir cette discussion sur une autre note.

Ne jamais se quitter fâchés, m'avait dit Maman un jour, bien avant le drame, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Je soupirai et me tournai vers lui. Le visage fermé, qui se voulait neutre, il fixait la route, attendant que je sorte du véhicule.

« Jane, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose. »

Silence.

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, ça me fait mal moi aussi de ne pas être vraiment votre fille, et vous ne le savez même pas. J'aurais dû vous en parler, de ça et des sms, mais je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec tout cela. Ne m'en veux pas. S'il te plait. »

Je détestais supplier, je détestais admettre que j'avais tort, et pourtant, à cet instant, tout cela m'était bien égal. Je voulais juste revoir son sourire, juste l'entendre dire « je te pardonne ». Mais c'était de Jane dont il était question, et il ne montrait pas si ouvertement ses sentiments.

Comprenant qu'il ne parlerait pas, je soufflai et posai ma main sur la poignée.

- Tu aurais effectivement dû nous en parler. Nous sommes une famille que tu sois ou non de notre sang n'y changera rien, tu m'entends. Tu n'es peut-être pas notre fille officiellement, mais nous t'aimons comme si tu l'étais. Nous n'oublions pas que tu as eu une mère avant, et si nous n'en parlons pas c'est pour t'éviter de souffrir un peu plus.

- Tu te souviens quand tu nous as dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on t'épargne en nous taisant au sujet de Charlotte et d'Angela ? C'est pareil pour moi. On ne peut pas oublier ce qui s'est passé, on avance mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ne doit plus prononcer leurs noms ou évoquer un souvenir joyeux, ou une comparaison. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu une famille avant que je vous aime moins. C'est juste…. différent.

- Je sais.

Il me sourit enfin, comme un père sourit à un enfant, comme ce sourire qu'il avait eu pour Alexander. Je sus à cet instant qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il me voyait vraiment comme sa fille.

- Tu devrais y aller ou tu seras vraiment en retard, déclara-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

Je souris à mon tour. Jane ne serait décidément jamais à l'aise avec les moments riches en émotion !

Je me penchai, déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue sans tenir compte de son air surpris, et lançai un « à ce soir ! » en sortant.

Finalement, cette note était bien plus positive qu'à notre départ de la maison, et lui avoir confié mes soucis m'avait ôté un poids.


	44. Chapter 44

Coucou ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne plus poster aussi vite, mais pour des raisons personnelles je ne peux avancer autant que je le souhaiterais (le chômage n'est pas de tout repos contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire !) mais je fais de mon mieux pour écrire le plus rapidement possible.

** Aliiks : **tu verras pour Andrew, tu verras ;) Merci pour ton compliment, j'aime quand Jane ressemble vraiment à celui de la série mais ce n'est pas toujours facile !

** Ssssy : **tes questions sont pertinentes. Pour le harceleur, vous aurez la réponse dans les prochains chapitres, actuellement en cours d'écriture. Quant au mariage… je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas Jane épouser Lisbon dans cette fic. Jane a besoin de prendre son temps et en un an, le temps a précipité les bonheurs ! Donc, il a besoin de souffler je pense^^

** Hila : **c'est exact, tu vas devoir patienter encore un peu pour connaitre l'identité du harceleur ! ^^Et tu as raison, Sarah aimerait vraiment devenir leur fille… qui sait, peut-être que ca se fera…

** Bakerette : **je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps, d'habitude, j'attends que ma fic soit terminée pour la poster, mais, pour celle-ci, j'ai fait une exception, je voulais tellement savoir ce que vous pouviez penser de certains chapitres que, du coup j'ai posté tout en sachant qu'elle était en cours ! Mais je fais de mon mieux.

** Anaughtyboyme : **merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! tu as raison, c'est rare, les boys qui viennent sur ma fic et me laissent un message ! Alexander apparaîtra dans le chapitre ci-dessous et dans les prochains aussi. Quant à Sarah, je ne pense pas que ce soit son tempérament de faire des bêtises, désolée… quoique… la fugue, c'était une énorme bêtise !^^

Sans plus tarder, voici la suite qui, j'espère, vous plaira !

* * *

**POV de Jane**

Je l'observai s'éloigner d'un pas presque joyeux et libéré, le sac sautant sur son épaule, et rejoindre Andrew.

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait été si spontanée avec moi, encore moins lors de démonstrations d'affection. Ces derniers mois l'avaient changée, _nous_ avaient changés. Qui aurait cru que tout cela arriverait ? Personne, et moi le premier. Chaque jour, mon cœur semblait s'ouvrir un peu plus à la vie, les craintes s'estompant de plus en plus.

Andrew et elle s'éloignèrent main dans la main vers l'entrée du lycée. Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés. Andrew prenait soin d'elle, et était visiblement au courant de toute l'histoire, pensai-je en le voyant jeter un œil aux alentours. Un véritable protecteur, souris-je. Avec lui, je savais que Sarah ne risquait rien, il me plaisait bien, avait un certain humour, une répartie intéressante et surtout, surtout, il l'aimait sincèrement. Ainsi, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne la blesserait pas volontairement. Il n'en avait pas intérêt d'ailleurs ! J'attendis qu'ils disparaissent de ma vue avant de reprendre la route, peut-être étais-je un peu Papa poule finalement, mais l'histoire des messages m'inquiétait un peu.

**POV de Lisbon**

J'avais passé la nuit à regarder Alexander. Mon ange. _Notre_ ange.

_Flashback_

Jane et Sarah venaient de partir, et, à peine la porte refermée, je me penchai au-dessus du berceau, observant Alexander dormir. Il était si paisible, si petit, si fragile ! Je distinguai à peine le signe de sa respiration et, pour m'assurer que tout allait bien, posai ma main sur son ventre. Il vivait, respirant sans se soucier de moi. D'une caresse je frôlai ses cheveux, sa joue et sa petite main qui, instinctivement, se ferma sur mon doigt, me faisant sourire. Il était on ne peut plus magnifique, pensai-je. Certes, je n'étais pas objective, mais cela m'était égal.

Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir repoussé Jane de cette manière, il avait lui aussi besoin de prendre ses marques avec notre enfant, mais j'avais ce besoin vital de me sentir liée à lui. Pendant plus de huit mois j'avais abrité ce petit être, lui parlant, prenant soin de lui, et, aujourd'hui, il était là, je pouvais le toucher, lui parler vraiment, le sentir, plonger dans son regard… Créer concrètement ce lien maternel. C'était égoïste de ma part, j'en convenais, et une part de moi culpabilisait. Je me souvins alors de ce que j'avais mis dans la valise qui ne quittait jamais le coffre de la voiture. Jane me l'avait d'ailleurs amenée un peu plus tôt, et déposée près de la salle de bains.

Me levant difficilement, j'allai la chercher à pas de loup, retournai au lit et l'ouvris. Elle était là, cette peluche offerte par Jane, au-dessus des vêtements. Je l'avais mise sans qu'il le sache, peut-être même ignorait-il qu'elle avait disparu. Je la posai délicatement dans un coin du berceau, ainsi, Jane était un peu présent près de notre fils.

J'étais épuisée, néanmoins, je ne me sentais pas assez fatiguée pour laisser le sommeil me gagner. Je voulais veiller, veiller et voir Alexander, entendre ce petit claquement de langue ou ce petit bruit de succion de sa part, je voulais pouvoir le toucher afin de le calmer lorsqu'il commençait à s'agiter, je ne voulais pas manquer son réveil, je ne voulais pas manquer un seul instant.

Posant la tête sur mon coude replié, je l'observai sans me lasser et sans faire le moindre effort, la lune pleine dardant la pièce de sa douce lumière. Jane trouvait qu'il me ressemblait, moi, je remarquais beaucoup plus de ressemblances avec lui. Ses mains, son sourire, ses yeux. Peut-être aurait-il son humour, son charme… s'il pouvait éviter de s'attirer des ennuis comme son père, ce serait bien ! Un seul Jane à gérer était bien suffisant !

De petits vagissements me tirèrent de mes rêveries, vagissements qui se transformèrent très vite en une sorte de sirène. Je le pris, le serrai contre moi tout en le berçant, cherchant à savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Je consultai ma montre : 2 heures. Son dernier repas remontait à trois heures pile. Il était né depuis quelques heures et était déjà un estomac sur pattes… comme son père, songeai-je avec amusement.

J'avais décidé de lui donner le biberon dès la naissance, et, pourtant, en cet instant, je n'appuyai pas sur le bouton d'appel pour demander du lait. J'avais peur, c'est vrai, j'appréhendais de ne pas être capable de le nourrir, de ne pas savoir comment le tenir, de mal faire. Mais, juste une fois, une seule fois. Seuls lui et moi serions au courant. Un secret que nous partagerions sans qu'il en ait conscience ni s'en souvienne. Doucement, je défis mon haut, et le calai contre mon sein avec une once d'inquiétude. Inquiétude qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes quand je le sentis téter.

C'était une sensation étrange et agréable, et une bouffée d'amour m'envahit. Etait-ce possible de l'aimer encore plus que ces derniers mois ? De toute évidence, oui. Les yeux gorgés de larmes, je l'admirai, observant avec attention chacun de ses gestes, ne cessant de caresser le duvet ébène recouvrant son crâne. Les perles d'eau salées coulèrent finalement, passant le barrage de mes paupières, sans que je fisse quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. Je vivais l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie, un instant qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et moi. Je me sentais pleinement femme, pleinement mère et cette prise de conscience me fit verser de nouvelles larmes. Une goutte atterrit sur sa joue, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il me fixa, comme s'il me questionnait silencieusement, et je sus en plongeant dans ses iris bleutés que je serais à jamais liée à lui, l'amour maternel était un mot superflu puisqu'il était une partie de moi. Cet amour existait déjà bien avant sa naissance.

« Eh, mon Cœur, désolée, murmurai-je en essuyant sa joue. Ta maman est un peu trop sentimentale ces derniers temps, mais qui ne le serait pas devant un bébé aussi beau que toi ? Je sais, c'est un peu idiot de te parler comme ça alors que tu ne comprends rien à ce que je raconte, mais je crois, je sens que j'en ai besoin. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire, et en même temps, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Tu es si minuscule et tu as une telle place dans ma vie, dans _nos_ vies. Ce ne sera pas toujours facile avec des parents tels que nous, mon ange, mais je te promets que nous ferons de notre mieux.

Patrick, ton papa, est sans aucun doute l'homme le plus torturé mais le plus merveilleux qui m'a été donné de rencontrer. C'est lui qui t'apprendra toutes les bêtises que tu pourras faire derrière mon dos, c'est lui qui te poussera à me désobéir, à moins que tu n'y penses par toi-même, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas ! Il y aura certainement des jours ou des périodes où ton papa ne sera pas joyeux, où son regard se voilera lorsque tu marcheras, lorsque tu parleras ou lorsque tu joueras avec lui. Il ne faudra pas lui en vouloir. Tu sais, tu as eu une grande sœur, une grande sœur aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de ton papa, mais elle n'est plus là, et les souvenirs sont toujours douloureux. Mais il t'aime et t'aimera toujours, n'en doute jamais Alexander. Jamais je n'avais vu son regard briller de cette manière en te regardant, jamais je ne l'avais vu pleurer et sourire aussi librement, sans nostalgie ou douleur.

Tu as aussi une autre grande sœur, Sarah. Je suis persuadée qu'elle et toi, malgré votre différence d'âge, vous amuserez à nous faire des farces. Sarah, c'est également un petit oiseau blessé, mais elle a repris très vite goût à la vie. Un jour, quand tu seras en âge de comprendre, elle t'expliquera tout ça. Peut-être te dira-t-elle que tu n'es pas son vrai frère, que tu ne dois pas t'attacher à elle au risque de souffrir, promets-moi, si c'est le cas, de ne pas l'écouter. Elle aura besoin de toi, autant que tu auras besoin d'elle, crois-moi. Pour Patrick comme pour moi, vous êtes _nos_ enfants.

Quant à moi… que te dire ? Moi, je serai peut-être maladroite avec toi, ton père et moi sommes deux handicapés des sentiments, mais n'aie pas peur, nous ferons des efforts. Je serai sans doute parfois trop sévère, tu m'en voudras sûrement, tu me détesteras quand je te punirai, ou quand je t'empêcherai de sortir le soir ou… peu importe. Je t'aimerai toujours, mon Cœur, et je serai là pour toi à chaque minute, chaque seconde. Toujours.

Ces paroles m'étaient venues spontanément, simplement, tandis qu'il continuait de boire et s'endormait sur ma poitrine. Ce n'était que quelques mots, il restait tant à lui dire, mais pour cela, nous avions toute la vie.

Le temps passa, je me concentrai sur sa respiration, continuant de caresser son visage ciselé, sentant son cœur faire écho au mien, et peu à peu, je tombai dans les bras de Morphée.

_Fin du flashback_

Une sensation de chaleur sur mon visage m'éveilla. Je m'étais endormie sans m'en rendre compte, j'ouvris soudain les yeux. Alexander ! Le vide que je ressentais sur ma poitrine me fit craindre le pire. M'étais-je retournée dans mon sommeil et l'avais-je fait tomber ? Avant même que je ne bouge une voix me parvint, un chuchotement. Jane. Mon regard fit le tour de la pièce et je le vis, assis près de la fenêtre, Alexander dans les bras. Aussitôt je me détendis, réalisant également la présence de la couverture sur mon corps ainsi que mon haut de pyjama. Je profitai en silence du tableau qui se jouait devant moi, et tendis l'oreille pour tenter de comprendre ce que disait Jane à notre fils. En vain. Toujours est-il que le spectacle était magnifique. Jane ne semblait pas avoir remarqué mon éveil, bien trop occupé à admirer son fils. Doucement, sans mouvement brusque, je saisis l'appareil photo et immortalisai ce moment… sans avoir pensé à enlever le flash avant ce qui eut pour effet de le distraire et d'attirer son attention.

- Hey, fit Jane souriant de toutes ses dents et se levant afin de me rejoindre, comment va ma Belle au bois dormant ?

- Ca va. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Un peu plus de midi.

- Oh non ! Alexander ! Il n'a pas mangé depuis…

- Je lui ai donné un biberon. Tout va bien, il l'a dévoré, a fait son rot et… a eu besoin d'un passage par la case « couche », plaisanta-t-il en se penchant de façon à ce que je voie le visage de notre enfant.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Quelques heures.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

- Tu avais besoin de récupérer, et Xander et moi avions besoin d'avoir une petite conversation… entre hommes… ou père et fils, au choix.

- Xander ? M'étonnai-je.

- Oui, je n'ai pas eu d'autre idée de surnom jusqu'à maintenant. Si tu n'aimes pas…

-Non, Xander, ça me va, lui assurai-je en caressant sa petite main. Dis-moi, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas venir avant ce soir.

Aussitôt son visage se ferma et je m'en voulus. J'avais pourtant lancé ça d'un ton léger sans once de reproche. A vrai dire j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là. J'avais besoin de lui près de moi, de nous.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? S'enquit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Je me penchai vers lui, et, prenant soin de ne pas m'appuyer sur notre fils, déposai un baiser sur les lèvres de mon consultant aux questions parfois si idiotes et inutiles.

- Ca répond à ta question ?

- Hum… pas très explicite, je trouve…

Je réitérai l'expérience en souriant contre ses lèvres.

- Et là ?

- Tu vois que tu peux faire mieux quand tu veux ! Se moqua-t-il.

- Oh toi ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir un bébé endormi dans tes bras sinon tu peux être sûr que tu aurais eu le droit à un coup de poing.

- Violente !

- Emm…

Sa main étouffa mon insulte.

- T.t.t.t attention, il y a des oreilles pures ici, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Hochant la tête, j'attrapai mon oreiller et lui en donnai un coup sur la tête.

- Mais euh !

- Là, j'ai trouvé une parade. Xander ne te protège pas Jane, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit comme son père, à faire semblant de dormir pour entendre tout ce qu'on peut dire. De toute façon il ne connait même pas ce mot !

- Pffff mauvaise joueuse ! Allez, laisse-moi un peu de place, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Avant même que je ne conteste, il s'octroya une bonne partie du lit, serrant fermement Alexander contre lui. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, et je me calai contre lui, m'imprégnant de son odeur. Je n'aimais pas passer mes nuits sans lui, cependant, la nuit précédente, bien que sa présence m'ait manqué, une partie de lui était là. Ce n'était pas pareil. Il me caressa les cheveux, tandis qu'une ambiance paisible prenait place dans le silence.


End file.
